Like Father, Like Son
by Jennie88
Summary: Danny Fenton's life is what everyone would wish to have;a beautiful wife,three great children,and a great best friend.But when an old arch-enimy starts schieming against him,will he be able to keep his son and his life out of danger? will vlad finally win
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this is my first story here on fanfic so I really hope you guys like it. Oh and you won't understand most of the flashbacks or know any other OC that isn't mine if you haven't read Checkmate by Pearl84 so I really suggest that you read it ,besides it's really a good story.**

**And just to be clear this story takes place after Phantom Planet, its way into the future, Sam and Danny are married and have three kids: Lilith, Danny, and Danielle. Danielle is half ghost because she inherited some of Danny's genes. Lilith and Danny jr. are human. Tucker is married to Valerie and has a kid named TJ, or Tucker Jr. He and little Danny are best friends and go to Casper High with Lilith. Lilith is 16 years old, Danny is 14, and Danielle is 12. Older Danny is 34, and so is Sam.**

**Ok I think I've talked enough, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or some OC's in this story, Pearl84 owns some, but the rest are mine.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

* * *

><p>"Danny! Would it kill you to put your stuff away for once?" Lilith screamed as Danny came into the living room through the kitchen.<p>

"Probably, he-he. Oh come on Lilith I had a hard day at school, Lancer gave us five pages of homework." Danny said, briefly glancing at his backpack.

"Danny listen to your sister, I trip over your backpack everyday you really should put your stuff in your room "Sam said as she walked into the living room.

"See? I told you." Lilith said while giving Danny a smug look.

"Whatever, Lilith." Danny said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It's like she just tries to annoy him.

"CRASH!"

"What in the world?" Sam said as she looked in the direction of the lab.

"It's probably Danielle and dad training in the lab again." Danny said with a bored expression.

"I wonder what they broke this time." Lilith said looking very annoyed remembering that last week; her poor cell phone had been accidently used as target practice.

"I have no idea, but I 'm about to find out." Sam said as she walked in the direction of the lab.

* * *

><p>"Ok sweetie, let's try this one more time. Aim at the target, don't move, and fire!" A much older and more mature Danny told his daughter just as Danielle fired at the target, missing by a few inches.<p>

"I can't do it daddy!" Danielle said as she slouched on the ground, exhausted from training for over an hour.

"Nonsense Danielle, just watch me okay?" Then Danny fired and ectoplasmic energy blast at the target, instantly shattering it to pieces. "See?"

"No fair! You've had those powers for 20 years dad! I've only had them for twelve, and have only been training them for 1!"

"Just try it one more time and then we won't train until tomorrow ok?"

"Fine" Danielle grumbled

"Aim, don't move, and fire!"

Danielle fired another blast at the target, and this time she made a hole right through it! Danielle gasped as she screamed, "DADDY, I DID IT!"

"I told you that you could do it Danielle!"Danny beamed as he went over to inspect the target.

"I want to do that again!" Danielle exclaimed, but because she was so excited and wasn't focused, she accidentally hit a lab table, instantly splitting it in two.

"Uh, oh," Danielle said as she saw all of the beakers and test tubes fall to the ground and shatter into tiny pieces.

" Danielle, your mother won't be happy to see this."

"Oh! What if I turn it invisible?"

"Ok, but do it quick because I think they're coming!" Danny said as he watched the shadows of his wife and kids at the stairs.

"Ok daddy!" Danielle said, already invisible along with the broken table and beakers.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Sam said as she searched the room for whatever could have made the loud noise.

"Oh, Danielle and I training" Danny said nervously

"Danielle turn visible or you're grounded!"

"Ok mommy!" Danielle said as she quickly turned visible.

"Good girl I won't punish you." Then Sam's gaze went to Danny as she looked at him with a mischievous smile."As for your father..."

* * *

><p>"TJ! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Danny yelled at Tucker jr., or TJ, his best friend.<p>

"But it's so shiny and NEW! Aahh!" TJ yelled as Danny –the young one- pulled him by his shirt and dragged him towards Casper high.

"I'm serious TJ; the more I hear of how your dad was when he was our age, the more I think, wait no, the more I KNOW you act just like him."Danny said just as TJ glared playfully at him.

"Oh yeah Danny Fenton I'M like MY dad. You have your dad's name AND you look just like him when he was our age."

"You look like your dad too; you're even wearing the same red beret."

"My dad said all the ladies were after him because he was wearing this."

"My dad said your dad went to the dance with a ghost once."

"No, my dad said that he went with your mom, but your dad wanted to dance with her. But they left the portal open and that ghost got out and found my dad. But he said she was pretty hot though."

"Ha-ha are you serious dude? She was a ghost!"

"So?"

"Well I think you and your dad are craz- Whoa!" Danny gasped as he bumped into a girl in the hall.

"Oh I'm sorr- Whoa." Danny said as he observed the girls appearance.

"It's ok, it was an accident," The girl said, while she blushed noticeably."I'm Clare by the way; I just moved here from California, I'm new to Casper high."

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Casper high, I'm Danny and this is TJ." Danny said pointing at TJ in the end.

"Actually, Danny, you're the second person to welcome me to Casper high; Mr. Lancer was the first."

"Aww! Ha-ha."

"Well, I'd better head to class. It was nice meeting you both. Bye!"

"Wait Clare! Do you want to hang out with us, you know, at lunch?"

"Hmmm, ok Danny. I'll see you both at lunch, ok?"

"Alright see you later Clare!" Danny shouted as she headed towards class.

"Smooth." TJ said sarcastically.

"Hey! At least I said something!" Danny said as he opened his locker to get his books for his next class.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame you; she's pretty hot."

"Ha-ha yeah she is, but I saw her first," Danny said as he walked over to Mr. Lancer's class. Did he even want a girlfriend now? He had enough on his mind with school and chores and homework? Could he handle having a girlfriend now?

"Uh, dude?"

"Huh? What?" Danny said, blinking a few times as he came out of his thoughts.

"You kind of spaced out for a minute there," Tucker rolled his eyes. He was probably thinking of that new girl, uh what was her name? Clare? Oh whatever, he always obsesses over every girl that looks his way.

"Oh sorry, dude. I was just thinking tha-"

"Mr. Fenton! Would you be kind enough to sit down and LET ME START MY CLASS?" Mr. Lancer yelled angrily at Danny, who was still standing."Honestly, you seem more like your father every day." Mr. Lancer then rubbed his head and headed over to his desk. "The only thing missing is the ghost powers." He said mostly to himself

However, Danny was close enough to hear the comment and instantly frowned. Funny, that was the one thing he wished he had. Danny sat down and distractedly took out some papers from his backpack.

"Ok now students open your textbooks to page 9- WAR OF THE WORLDS!" Mr. Lancer yelled as the temperature suddenly dropped several degrees.

"Hit the deck kids!" Danny Phantom yelled as he phased through the wall and wrestled Skulker to the ground.

"Daddy hold on I'll help you!" Danielle told her dad as she phased into the room. "Take _this_ Skulker!" Danielle yelled as she blasted Skulker with an ecto-blast.

"Skulker, please try to _stay in the Ghost Zone _this time." Danny said as he uncapped the thermos.

"Never, whelp! As I told you several times in the past, I will never stop hunting you!" Skulker yelled as he was sucked inside the Fenton thermos.

"Yeah, and yet you've been saying that to me since I was 14, and I'm 34 now so, I'd say that it's very unlikely that you'll ever end up mounting my head on your mantel, or skinning me and keeping my pelt, or doing all those other things you've threatened to do to me in the past." Danny said with a smug look on his face. Seriously, does this guy ever give up? It's been 20 years! But what could he expect from an obsessive ghost.

Everyone started cheering for Danielle and Danny Phantom as he capped the thermos in his hand. Everyone, except for one boy; 14 year old Danny, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. His dad and little sister just loved to show off their powers to everyone they came in contact with. It really bugged him the way his little sister got to have ghost powers and more attention from his dad than he did. Most kids his age were playing sports with their dads on weekends and got advice from their dads, but his dad trained with Danielle on the weekends and worked or was too busy to give him girl advice, so he gets it from TJ.

"Thank you Mr. Fenton, you and your daughter certainly come in handy in Amity Park, even more than you did when you were Daniel's age," Mr. Lancer said, pointing at Danny in the end. Danny rolled his eyes at hearing his comment, and just stared down at his papers in annoyance.

At seeing his son react this way, Danny sighed and told his daughter, "Come on Danielle, we have to get you back to school," gently pushing her toward the exit.

"Ok daddy! Let's go!" Danielle said excitedly as she flew towards the ceiling.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Danny yelled as his daughter phased out of the ceiling, giggling. His daughter was probably going to try and sneak up on him so…

* * *

><p>Danielle was waiting for her father to phase out of the school, when all of a sudden she felt two hands grab her around her waist.<p>

"Aahh! Aunt Danni! What are you doing here?" Danielle hugged her aunt tightly.

"What? I can't see my favorite half-ghost niece. Where's your father?" Danni asked, looking around for her cousin.

"He's inside the school." Danielle said, glancing down at the roof below her.

"Hmm… knowing your father, he's probably going to teleport behind you in a few seconds so you want to play a little trick on him?" Danni said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ok! What did you have in mind?" Danielle said, with the same look on her face as her aunt.

"Well…"

Danny suddenly teleported above the school, but frowned when he didn't see his daughter. "Now where did she go? Oh, duh! Ghost sense!" Danny closed his eyes and concentrated on his daughter's ghost signature. He immediately felt it, but he also felt a similar one right behind him. Suddenly, he split himself in two and turned himself invisible. He caught his daughter and the second ghost. "Danni? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh! Is it _so_ hard to believe that I would visit you guys? I wanted to see how my little niece was doing with her ghost powers." She added when she got an expectant look from Danny.

"Oh, well she's doing great! Yesterday she learned how to aim. And she broke the lab table, and got me in trouble with Sam.

"I'll tell you at the house what she did to me, but right now we need to get Danielle back to school."

"Aww dad! Do I ha-"

"Yes you do Danielle. Now come on, let's go." Danny said with a reprimanding voice.

"Fine," Danielle said with a sigh "but only if you can catch me!" Danielle gasped as her dad teleported right in front of her, making her crash into him.

"There, I caught you now let's go."

"Can't you just teleport us to my school?"

"Alright but brace yourself, come on Danni."

"Ok." Danni said, then they all teleported.

* * *

><p>Clare headed towards the gym from the locker room, Danny never leaving her thoughts. He <em>was<em> sort of cute. And if she didn't know any better she'd say he was flirting with her. But she did know better, and she knows she can't fall for _him. __She wasn't shallow, but she knew her "father" would never let her be with him. She glared at nothing in particular as the thought of her "father" came into her mind. _

_"Hey!"_

_Clare blinked as she was ripped away from her thoughts. "Are you talking to me?"_

_The girl who was talking to Clare laughed and rolled her eyes "You're the only wannabe here, with your red hair, and pretend figure. Oh and don't get me started on __those__." She pointed at her chest in the end._

_"What about them?" Clare said with annoyance in her voice._

_"Well it's obvious they're fake." The blond girl laughed and then her demeanor abruptly changed to a threatening one."Stay away from Danny Fenton, he's _mine."

"Excuse me? Are you threatening me?" Clare said with anger in her eyes and voice."What? You don't like competition Blondie?" She said with an amused smile, but the anger still deep in her eyes.

"You? Competition? Hardly!" She grew angrier at the girl. How dare she talk to her this way! She was the most popular girl in school!

"Well then, I suggest you apologize to me and leave me alone!" Clare said with a menacing tone of voice. She wasn't about to let some… human boss her around.

"Are you going to make me?" She said with a furious glare.

"**Yes**." …

* * *

><p>Sam, Danny, and Danni were talking in the living room.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Sam! Why would you do that to him? That's torture to a guy!" Danni said with and amused smirk.

"Its torture for some guys, but others actually enjoy shopping for clothes with their wives. Sadly, I'm not one of them." Danny said, slight bitterness in his voice.

"Well you deserved it, for telling Danielle to turn the lab table and broken beakers invisible," Sam said, not being able to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, but I guess it wasn't all that bad," Danny said, looking at his wife in a loving way.

"It wasn't?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No, because I got to spend it with the woman of my dreams and the love of my life… you." Danny kissed Sam passionately for a while. Danni just stared at them in disgust and amusement. She would have to get back at them later for making her nauseous. She could just bring Edward, her boyfriend, and make-out with him, but first she needed to get her cousin and his wife to stop kissing before she threw up.

She swallowed hard, "G-Guys? Come on guys, please stop you're grossing me out!" She started to gag when she saw them kissing even more passionately."Alright I'm outta' here!" Danni instantly teleported back into the ghost zone.

"Well, now that we've completely grossed out and/or annoyed my cousin, you wanna go upstairs and have a little _fun__?" Danny said grinning mischievously._

_"Ok, Danny," She then ran upstairs and shouted, "but you have to catch me first!"_

_"She's starting to sound a lot like Danielle." He said with a roll of his eyes, before going after his wife._

* * *

><p><em>Danny and TJ were outside buy the lunch tables waiting for Clare. Both were silent as their minds were on the new girl; Clare Plasmian. Both were thinking about being more than friends with her. Though, Danny still wasn't so sure he wanted a girlfriend, but there was something different about her. She was just so … beautiful and down to earth. She was really nice and strangely… a lot like his mom in many ways. She was cool, nice, and seemed to be a great girl, Except for the fact she got sort of nervous sometimes. Well, that didn't really surprise him, most girls got like that around him. A smug smile appeared on his face.<em>

_TJ on the other hand was thinking about how he would win Clare's heart. He could always win her over with his charm, but he didn't want to feel like he was taking her from his best friend. TJ glanced at Danny with the thought, and instantly chuckled to himself when he saw the smug smile in his face. "Uh, dude, are you feelin ok?"_

_Danny instantly jolted out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good. So… um when do you think Clare will get out?" Danny looked around for Clare some more._

_"Uh I don't know. But now that you mention her, do you like her… you know __like__ her?" TJ asked while averting his gaze to the ground._

_"Uh, why do you ask? Do you like her, uh I mean __like__ her?" Danny also looking at the ground._

_"YES! Oh, I mean, she's alright, you know, for a girl." TJ replied sheepishly. "_

_"Oh, ok. That's cool I guess." Danny said with a disappointed look._

_"Umm do you like her? Cause man, I will definitely lay off and let you have her."_

_"Don't worry TJ; I don't like her so she's all yours"_

_"SWEET! Thanks Danny!"_

_"No problem," he responded sadly._

* * *

><p><em>Clare was heading out of Mr. Lancer's class just as she heard someone shout her name. "Clare!"<em>

_Clare looked back to see who was calling her, and spotted the blond girl she was 'talking' with in gym class._

_"Hi Sophia. What's up?" Clare rolled her eyes as the girl's eyes suddenly took on a deeper red hue. But she didn't worry; she would never break free unless she allowed her to._

_Meanwhile, Sophia just started to talk about how she hated most of her classes and how she wish that school was just two minutes. Her outer calm was just a façade however, on the inside she was desperately trying to break free from some invisible force that was forcing her to act nice to this girl. She at least wanted to glare at her but she was unable to, and that only made her even more furious at this chick. But the thought of what she did to her also made her fear her. First she was just about ready to punch her in the face when her eyes started to glow red, and the next thing she knew, she was being forced to be nice to her, without any control over her hate for her._

_"Yea well that's cool and all, but I promised I'd meet Danny and TJ over by the lunch tables outside, so I'll see you later ok?" Clare just stared as she saw the red hue on Sophia's eyes abruptly darken. _

_"W-what? Why don't you just hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"She said nervously, desperately trying to convince Clare._

_"No, I promised him and I think he's really cute." Clare said with a mischievous smile on her face._

_"Um, n-no just hang out with us, they're losers."_

_"No, I don't think so, see you later!" Clare said as she began to make her way to the outer lunch tables._

_"Clare wait!" Sophia desperately shouted._

_"No, I don't think I will." Clare said as she walked out._

* * *

><p><em>Lilith and her friends were talking in the hallway. She was a little surprised when one of her friends had said that her little brother was cute. Honestly, she thought that she was drunk or sick because her little brother was most definitely <em>_not__ cute, well at least not in her eyes. _

_"Hey Lilli, why don't you have ghost powers like your dad, little sister, and aunt?" One girl suddenly asked._

_"Omg! Steph, that just came out of nowhere!" Another said while laughing._

_"Hey it's alright. I don't have ghost powers because I'm the normal one in my family." Lilith replied, while playing with her hair._

_"What about your mom?" Steph asked curiously._

_"My mom? She's an ultro-recyclo vegetarian, Goth and is married to a half ghost that was raised by ghost hunters. She's not normal either." Lilith said in a matter-of –factly tone. _

_"Normal is over rated." Someone suddenly said from behind._

_"Danielle! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Lilith said furiously._

_"Well, first; I'm just here to tell you that mom and dad are leaving to some dinner for dad's work today and that you'll have to walk home today. Second; I had a minimum day at school today and got let out early. And I don't know why you think we aren't normal, not that I'd want to be normal anyways, normal is lame."_

_"Ugh whatever, come on girls lets go."Lilith said as she started walking._

_"For one, when you're normal you can't do this," Danielle suddenly overshadowed one of Lilith's friends. The bell suddenly rang._

_"Oh, got to go! Bye sis!" Then Danielle flew out of the girl and phased out of the school._

* * *

><p><em>Danny, TJ, and Clare were all talking outside, Danny still pretty upset about his best friend liking the girl he liked, but he was in a better mood than before. Everyone was happy, well up until Clare asked Danny a question.<em>

_"Danny, how did your dad get ghost powers?"_

_Danny was surprised by the question at first, but then his expression quickly melded into a frown."Well, when he was fourteen, my mom, TJ's dad, and my dad went into my grandparents' lab. They got curious and wanted to check out the ghost portal, and my dad was the one to put on a jumpsuit and go inside the portal. Well actually my dad got ghost powers three times but that's a story for another day. Well anyways, my dad walked inside the portal and accidentally turned it on and, well, he got ghost powers." He ended with a serious look on his face._

_"Wow! That is very interesting. So, if you wanted to, you could walk inside the ghost portal and get ghost powers?" Clare, actually looked at Danny with an amazed look on her face, though she also had a gleam in her eye from some unknown emotion._

_"Yeah, I guess I could. But my dad is always talking about all the stress he went through his first and a little bit of his second year of high school, but ironically part of that stress was self inflicted because if he wouldn't have ever turned on the ghost portal, then none of those ghosts he was fighting would have gotten out of the ghost zone." Danny ended with a small frown._

_"Yeah but, you wouldn't go through that stress, since your dad and little sister are the ones ghost hunting." Clare suddenly looked down so TJ wouldn't notice her eyes glowing with a red hue. Danny's eyes also glowing with the same hue._

_"Maybe I should go into the portal, but I'd have to get my dad to get it into the same way it was before he got his powers."_

_"Don't worry about that, I can convince him."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, well that was chapter one of Like Father, Like Son. I really hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before, you need to read pearl84's story, Checkmate. It's a really good story. Ok, well I'm sorry to say but I cant update as fast as most other writers since my parents don't know I'm writing on this website so I can't use the computer as often so, yeah .LOL!<strong>_

_**Ok, then please review to this; I would love to hear your comments to this. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well here's another chapter of LF, LS! I hope you guys like this chapter because you'll finally get to meet Edward and find out a lot more about Clare's life and her 'siblings'. And most of all you'll learn about her father. Well enough of me blathering, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but some OCs are mine, well so far all are mine, I'll tell you when they aren't.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shocking secrets<p>

Danny, TJ, and Clare were sitting in Danny's living room, TJ flirting with Clare nonstop. But everyone was silent when Danny's dad walked into the room.

"Hey, kids! What are you guys doing?" Older Danny said happily as he sat on the couch, facing them. The teens just stared back him with nervous looks, well TJ and Danny did, Clare just smiled at him.

"Hi Mr. Fenton! I'm Clare, one of Danny's friends." Clare said sweetly extending a hand to Danny's father. She looked into his eyes, then both of their eyes started flashing red for a second, but it had been so brief that Danny didn't even see Clare's eyes turn red, even when he was standing in front of her. Clare then let go of his hand and smiled brightly. Both Danny and TJ blushing and looking away from her beautiful smile. Obviously, Clare noticed this and smiled even more. Danny looked so cute when he blushed. No… she couldn't let her emotions control her, even if she was a teenage girl. Her smile faltered when she thought of what her father told her to do,

"_Just go to his house and convince young Daniel's father to set the portal to how it was when he got his powers, make him go in and get ghost powers, and then-"_

"_I take control of his mind and bring him to you?"_

"_No dear girl, you must first take care of the boy's father. Would you like me to repeat your instructions on what to do with him?"_

"_No, I know what to do."_

"_Alright, when you get Daniel's loved ones to despise him, and his son to not want anything to do with him, you use your powers on his son to 'push him over the edge' and then bring him to me."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Alright, you may go."_

"Clare?" Danny suddenly called to her when she saw the serious look on her face. Clare suddenly growled when the thought of her father's threat came to her mind.

"_Clare you __**cannot**__ fall in love with him, you are not to let your emotions take control of you. And if you need motivation, I can always waste your mother if you fail."_

"_I understand father."_

"Clare!" Danny yelled when a tear slid down her face.

"Yes?" Clare replied calmly. She looked down at her shirt, noticing that it had little drops of tears on it. She quickly wiped her face and smiled brightly as she asked, "You want to go ask your dad to shut down the portal now?"

"Okay." Danny replied slowly, slightly taken aback from her sudden change in demeanor. They both turned and looked at TJ, who just looked at them with a strange look on his face. All three teens headed down to the lab, looking for Danny's parents, but mostly his dad. Once they spotted him, Danny became very nervous. He didn't think it was a very good idea to do this anymore, but when Clare saw that he was becoming very hesitant, she quickly made sure he didn't go back on her plans.

"Danny come on, you said you wanted to do this," her green eyes becoming slightly red, "come on, let's go." She smiled smugly when she saw him quickly comply. Already having gotten Danny's attention (the older one) they walked over to him and stopped a couple feet from him.

"Um, dad?" Danny looked at his dad innocently and with slight nervousness. His father looked at Sam with a serious look on his face. She quickly understood that she needed to go. She stood up and quietly went up the stairs. Danny then looked at his son and raised a curious eyebrow at his nervousness.

"Yes, son?" He just watched as his son glanced at the girl in the room, though before he didn't see that her eyes had flashed red, this time he did, and he also noticed how his son's eyes also flashed red in sync with her eyes. He stared at her suspiciously as he began to suspect that she was overshadowed. He quickly turned away as they both looked at him, though TJ had noticed Danny's dad looking at Clare strangely. He didn't know why though. He dismissed it with a shake of his head when he heard Danny's dad begin to speak.

"Did you want something son?" Danny said while briefly glancing at Clare as she put a hand on his shoulder. Clare slightly frowned as she noticed the look Danny's father gave her but was forced out of her thoughts when she heard Danny speaking.

"Dad, can you shut down the portal?" Danny suddenly asked with hopeful eyes.

"Excuse me? Did you actually ask me to shut down the ghost portal?" and upon receiving a nod from Danny he asked the obvious question, "Why do you want me to do that?"

Danny mentally cringed as he realized he had forgotten to come up with a believable lie. Fortunately, Clare had, and she quickly came to Danny's rescue.

"Well Mr. Fenton, Danny here just wanted to see the portal without it being on. Unlike you, Danny doesn't have an interest in astronomy, but he would love to study mechanics and wants to know how the portal functions." Clare then looked at Danny, who was more relieved than she knew.

"Is that so? Then, why didn't he tell me sooner?" He asked looking at Danny with curiosity.

"He barely wanted to today; couldn't you see his nervousness and hesitance to tell you? Well, now that you know, I believe you owe him a response." Clare just looked at him as he began to ponder on something, but then he looked at his son and said, "Alright son, I'll do it. But you can only look at it when I'm here in the house ok?" Danny then began to put away the device he was working on and then he said "Well I have to go attend to something at the office, I'll see you all later." As he began to leave, Clare suddenly asked, "What time is it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Hmm, oh it's 5:02 wh-"He was cut off by a sudden gasp that escaped Clare's throat.

"Oh, my gosh! It's that late? I have to go home or else my dad will kill me!" Then she mentally added," _Or my mom!"_ Then she rushed up the stairs, but was stopped abruptly as Danny teleported in front of her.

"Well, before you leave I just want you to explain to me why, when you were looking at my son before in the lab; your eyes were flashing red… and so were his?" Clare mentally cringed as she realized that he had seen as she used her powers to 'convince' Danny to tell his father.

"Because of my lack of ghost sense, I know you're not a ghost who can alter their appearance to look like humans, so then what are you?" Danny asked suspiciously. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" Clare said cautiously. She **needed** to get out of here. Then she thought quickly and yelled, "Mrs. Fenton! Please come here! Your husband is scaring me!" Sam then rushed downstairs and spotted her husband cornering Danny's female friend. "Honey! What do you think you're doing? Leave that poor girl ALONE!" Sam yelled as her husband turned to face her.

"I think she may be overshadowed, Sam." Danny said his eyes narrowing as his gaze went back to the teenage girl.

"She isn't! The system would have detected it, and you would've too." Realizing his wife was right; Danny just sighed and apologized to Clare. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm paranoid. That or I'm stressed out. Well, I'm sorry I scared you, I'm just overprotective of my family, they mean the world to me." Danny then looked at his wife and kids.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Well I'd better be going then. Bye Danny! Bye TJ!" She turned to leave as she heard them both simultaneously say, "See you at school, Clare!"

After she was far away enough from the house, she went in to a dark alley and then suddenly, two pink halos appeared around her waist and transformed her into a ghost. Her wavy red hair becoming long and black. Her shirt and jeans transformed into a blue bra-like blouse and a long skirt, her appearance resembling a belly dancer's own, except for her skin becoming a ghostly green. Her once green eyes became an aluminous red. She then took to the sky, flying towards her own home. She was glad she had a ghostly tail that allowed her to arrive faster. Though she was flying at a very fast pace, it would still take her an hour to arrive at her father's mansion. For now, the most she could do was hope he didn't get mad at her and take it out on her mom.

* * *

><p>Danni and Edward were sitting on a floating piece of land in the ghost zone talking about their day. Danni had already told him about the little trip to her cousin's house. Of course, a little trip to her boyfriend's house had fixed her bad mood. Well, at the moment they were calm and happy, even when Edward asked, "So, how's your cousin and his family?" Edward looked at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes and replied annoyed "Well, my niece Lilith and nephew Danny I wouldn't know about since I didn't have a chance to see them, but my niece Danielle is really improving with her powers. She learned how to aim, has mastered intangibility and invisibility, and has learned how to develop her cold core's energy into her ice powers. She's already right below where Danny was when he was fourteen. I am honestly impressed." Danni said with an amazed look on her face. She then turned to look at Edward and he smirked when he said, "Well, it seems that you're jealous of her." Danni playfully hit him on the arm.<p>

"Take that back." Danni playfully said while narrowing her eyes. "Hmm… no, I don't think I will." Edward said in a playful way. "Alright then. You asked for it." Danni then tackled Edward and pinned him down. She stayed there on top of him for a moment more before slowly sitting on the ground. Edward sat up and stared at her for a moment more before saying, "You know, I can't really blame your cousin for kissing his wife in front of you. He was just demonstrating his love for the woman of his dreams, as I am about to do with you." Before Danni could question his words, Edward quickly put his lips on her's and they kissed. Since they didn't kiss very often, Danni always felt her love for him grow even more than she thought possible. They broke apart and looked at each other for a while, enjoying the silence between them. Danni was quiet because she felt that no words needed to be shared to show their love between them now. Edward on the other hand was trying to get his courage up, and his nervousness down, to ask Danni something. Once he felt he was ready, he voiced what he was practicing in his mind over and over.

"Danni, will you marry me?"

Danni gasped as she saw a diamond ring appear in his hand. It glowed with a green hue and it appeared to have swirling energy novas inside that gave it the appearance of the ghost zone. Danni just stared at it in pure awe as a tear slid from her face. She looked back up at her boyfriend and watched he stared at her with nothing but love sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh, my gosh. Edward, I-I… of course I'll marry you." Danni kissed him as he finished putting the ring on her finger. It instantly glowed with a pink hue, and Danni noticed this.

"Why is it glowing pink now?" Danni asked, silently inspecting the ring.

"The ring glows pink with our love. And when you're with your cousin it will glow blue, except when you're in your human form. It will appear like a normal engagement ring then." Edward explained. Danni was about to speak when she heard a beep coming from her wrist. Then she remembered that she was going to hang out with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Valerie the next morning very early. She had to go to sleep. She quickly said goodbye to Edward as a thought came into her mind, and she quickly voiced it.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow to go see my friends and cousins?"

Edward then looked at her with a surprised look on his face, but then his surprised look quickly melded into a look of happiness. He nodded and waved as she flew of the piece of land and headed towards her home.

* * *

><p>Danielle was floating around in her room, focusing on her ecto-energy, willing it, and then dispelling it. She was focusing on her hearing and being able to hear her sister in the next room talking with one of her friends, she began to eavesdrop. She didn't know that she also had an audience viewing her, or more like her father checking up on her. As she began to listen to her sister, Danny was busy taking advantage of her being distracted to teach her a lesson. He quickly conjured up an ecto rope and put it around his daughter's foot, slowly so she wouldn't notice. Meanwhile, Danielle listened to her sister's conversation, and fortunately for her, her sister had her phone on speaker.<p>

"Omg! I know right! He is so cute, especially when he dances to your ring tone. Tell Sparky I said hi okay? Ha-ha. So did you do the history homework?"

"Yeah, I copied off of the nerd in front of me in that class." Stephanie said.

"Oh, cool can I copy it tomorrow?" Suddenly, her father's duplicate appeared in her room. Lilith gasped in surprise, but her surprise didn't last long and was quickly replaced by annoyance."Dad, why don't you just come through the door?"

Danny walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Because your sister is eaves dropping on you and I'm going to teach her a lesson." But then his mischievous smile turned into a scolding frown. "But do your history homework; you'll never learn if you keep coping off of people or in this case, Stephanie. Well I m off to teach my other daughter a lesson, and yes, I mean that in more ways than one." He ended with a roll of his eyes when he saw his daughter glance at her door. "Well honey, hang up the phone and do your homework, or I'll ask Danielle to use your phone as target practice." And with that, Danny disappeared leaving Lilith alone again. "Hey Steph? I got to go."

"Why?" Stephanie asked confused.

"My dad told me to do my homework." Lilith said with a dramatic sigh. She then heard her friend scoff and respond, "And you're actually listening to him?" she said disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. Of course I am! He's my dad! And besides he threatened me with letting Danielle use my cell as a target in her training." She heard another laugh from her phone, and then Stephanie answered, "Alright, watevs. TTYL ok?"

"Ok, bye." Lilith hung up and let out an annoyed sigh and took out her history book. Sometimes her friends made no sense and she even questioned why she still hung out with them. But she was happy with her school status as the second most popular girl in school. Her friend Stephanie was the most popular, of course, and she was lucky to be hanging out with a senior when she was still a sophomore. But she hated pretending to be a 'snob' as some people deemed it. But she had to, to be popular.

Danny reabsorbed his duplicate, and then Danielle turned around and gasped in surprise at the sight of her father holding an ecto rope that was tied around her leg. All of a sudden, a portal opened up a few feet in front of Danny and he flew in, pulling little Danielle inside with him. Once they were both inside, the rope tied to Danielle's foot vanished and so did the portal. Danielle reawakened her ghost half and watched as her father closed his temporary portal. She just watched in awe as she saw the human world disappear. Her father just gave her an amused look before he asked, "What?"

Danielle just scoffed and looked at Danny as she told him, "Come on dad, I've been asking you to teach me how to create temporary portals since, like, forever! When are you going to teach me?" Danielle looked at her father with a puppy dog look. Danny rolled his eyes, clearly unfazed by the act. "Danielle, I've told you before, it's too difficult for you to learn at this young age. I didn't learn how to make portals until I was 20, and I didn't master this ability until I was 22." But Danielle just kept up her puppy dog act, and began to whimper. "Ok, how about I teach you how to teleport short distances?" Danielle immediately smiled and excitedly said, "Really? You have to teach me dad!" Danny just smiled, genuinely amused by his daughter's excited behavior. "Alright, alright! I'll teach you. Ok well, the person, or rather half-ghost, who taught me this told me to…"

_"Teach you how to do what?" he asked, confused._

_Danny grinned. "To teleport."_

_Vlad's eyes widened in disbelief. "__Teleportation__? You want me to teach you teleportation __right now__?"_

_But when Danny nodded excitedly, Vlad quickly frowned. "Daniel, you have used your powers __all day__. And might I need to mention that just moments ago you defeated a very dangerous ghost? No, dear boy. Not today. Maybe tomorrow, alright?"_

_But the young hybrid shook his head; and morphing, he insisted, "No, we can do it now. Seriously, I feel fine. And you owe me."_

_But Vlad didn't move from his seat, let alone morph. "Owe you? For my __fair__ win? But never mind about that right now. You expect me to believe you are not utterly exhausted after all __that__?" he replied in slight annoyance, though it sounded more like it was __he__ who was utterly exhausted. And, of course, he was._

_"Naw," Danny said with a shrug, though he knew he was __kinda__ tired—but just not tired enough to ignore his sudden idea. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to think I wasn't exhausted. But, I'm not, you know! Like I said, that tea really helps. Plus, no matter what you say, we both know you cheated in that race. So, you gotta pay me back now; and you can do that by teaching me to teleport."_

_But when the teen still saw the man's reluctance, he urged him, obviously set on learning teleportation. "Come on, Vlad. Just show me. At least just some of it? Please?"_

_Vlad sighed tiredly, but still nodded in acceptance. "Fine. But when you pass out, don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to pass out."_

_The older hybrid just shot him a condescending look, but did not say anything else on it. If the teen wanted to be stubborn and pretend like he was not exhausted, then, he'd just let him realize it the hard way. With another sigh, Vlad finally stood up and gestured the teen to follow him out. Once they were standing at the pool's deck, the man finally morphed._

_"Let's see… teleportation…," he said tiredly, looking up at the night sky as if asking it for the energy to get him through the rest of this never-ending day. But with another sigh, he looked at the currently amused teen and began to explain, "Well, it's a very common ability. And very simple at that. In fact, once you understand the concept behind it, it is really __almost__ as simple as intangibility or invisibility. See, all three are just different forms of physical manipulation-teleportation being the trickiest, of course. None the less, all three fall in the same category."_

_"Huh. I never would have guessed that," Danny mumbled, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows in thought. But remembering how Vlad had teleported him during the Walker event in the Ghost Zone, the boy quickly realized that made sense._

_"That's why you can use it on other people, like invisibility and intangibility. All three are really just different branches of the same tree or whatever, right?" the boy asked._

_"Correct," Vlad said, smiling at the boy's allegory, but also impressed by how quickly the teen had caught on. "Intangibility is merely the manipulation of solid matter, while invisibility manipulates the light reflected on the surface of said matter. However, when it comes to teleportation, it is slightly trickier because it's a combination of those two and a bit more. See, teleportation takes matter and completely converts it into spectral energy that travels __faster__ than the speed of light, and then returns said matter back to its natural state."_

_Danny winced slightly at the concept, before muttering, "Uh, maybe this was better left for tomorrow, after all…"_

_Vlad smirked. "No backtracking now, Daniel. You got me started, now you're going to have to endure with me until the end."_

_Danny rolled his eyes, but then smiled again. "I'm stubborn, remember? There's no way I'm backing out. So, keep going, cheese head."_

_"Well, since you're __so stubborn__, then, I will," Plasmius quipped, his smirk widening. But he sobered up just a bit as he finally did continue, "Luckily for you, that's all technicalities. The practical aspect of teleportation is much simpler to understand. As I said, it's a very common ability. In fact, __all__ ghosts possess it in some degree or another. Of course, the degree in which a spectral entity can will teleportation-like any ability-depends on how experienced and powerful said entity is. So, you see, Daniel. You naturally already have the ability to teleport. You just merely need to understand how to trigger it."_

_Danny grinned at the fact. But he did not say anything, wanting the man to keep going._

_"Ghosts are just spectral energy, Daniel," Vlad explained. "__Everything__ they are can be reduced to __spectral energy__. In fact, that is precisely what those spectral containment devices you like to use so much do to a ghost to trap it," the man added as a side thought, before continuing, "And it is because ghosts are only energy that they do not truly have a solid form. They are transparent, almost as if __they__are__not really there__. Do you follow me, my boy?"_

_"Kinda," Danny replied, his eyebrows creased in concentration._

_Vlad nodded. "I think the best comparison I can give you is that of light. It's there, correct? You see it. You can use it. And even feel it. But then, light is also just a type of energy. You can perceive light in many ways, and yet, it's intangible, practically untouchable. It's everywhere at once and nowhere at once. So, if ghosts are all spectral energy, do you see why teleportation is possible for them? They can materialize __their energy__ anywhere they want. And can just as quickly make it disappear from that 'anywhere'. Just like light. See?"_

_Danny nodded in understanding, before saying, "And because we are __half__ ghost we can do the same, right?"_

_"Correct. I'm right in front of you now. But in a blink of an eye-" Vlad instantly teleported. "I can be right behind you…"_

_Danny quickly turned around, slightly surprised by how quickly the man had switched locations. It seemed that no matter how many times he saw the older hybrid teleport, it still amazed him. And now that he understood the concept behind it, the teen was even more astounded by it-and more eager to learn it himself._

_But then suddenly curious with his next thought, he asked, "I know you said that how well a ghost can use teleportation depends on how powerful and experienced that ghost is; but, how far can a ghost teleport? Or actually, how far can __you__ teleport?"_

_Vlad nodded, "Excellent question. And that brings me to a very important point in all this. But to answer your questions: A full-fledged ghost can teleport as far as it wants and where it wants. But that differs with us. You see, dear boy, when it comes to teleportation, __we__ are limited by the fact that we are also __half__ human. Or more specifically, we are limited by our need for oxygen."_

_"Wait… So…" Danny gasped, remembering the suffocating feeling he had briefly felt when Vlad had teleported him. "We can't breathe when we teleport?"_

_"No, because to teleport, we have to convert our __entire__ self into spectral energy. Our human body needs oxygen to function. So, although we can do without breathing for minutes at a time, we cannot do without oxygen indefinitely. And, of course, the longer the distance you teleport, the longer your body will go without taking in oxygen. You will not notice your missing it very much when you teleport. But you will feel it when you get to your intended location and you solidify your form again."_

_Danny frowned. He didn't know teleportation was __that__ dangerous… "So… If we don't do it right or try to go too far, it could….waste us?"_

_"As easily as jumping into the ocean without knowing how to swim, Daniel," Vlad said seriously. But his tone lightened as he continued, "But I'm going to teach you to do it correctly; so you will be fine. Besides, spectral energy travels faster than light energy, remember? We might have limitations on how far __we__ can teleport, but, believe me, in the minutes we can go without oxygen, we can go impressively far. To give you can idea, I have managed to teleport from here to Amity Park with only a minor faint feeling to show for it. Even so, I do not recommend it. It takes too much energy, anyways. And, besides, taking a plane is a more practical mean of transportation," Vlad quipped with a smirk._

_Danny chuckled in agreement, though he now sounded a bit nervous about all this._

_"Alright. Time to get your feet wet, little badger," the man said with a larger smile, before floating up several feet into the sky. And once Danny was floating in front of him, the man ordered, "Close your eyes."_

_Danny hesitated slightly, before complying._

_"Now, the first thing you have to learn is to think like a ghost-so to speak. Forget you are human for a moment. You really do lock out a lot of your potential, my boy, when you do not fully embrace the fact that you are a ghost."_

_However, the comment quickly made Danny open his eyes again and he frowned at the man as he told him, "But I'm not just a ghost. We both know that."_

_"Yes. And our limitations when it comes to teleportation because of our human self makes that all too clear," Vlad replied calmly; but then he hitched an eyebrow as he added, "But when you are in __ghost form__, you __**are **__a ghost. Therefore, to accomplish anything with your powers, you must __be__ one."_

_But Danny still felt uncomfortable with the concept._

_Vlad noticed how the teen had obviously tensed over that, which only puzzled him._

_However, the teen then suddenly sighed when he recalled everything that had happened moments ago because of his inability to control his fears. But then, why was he even nervous about this? It was just a simple concept. And Vlad had said he was going to teach him to teleport correctly so that he wouldn't hurt himself. So… why be afraid? Why... shouldn't he trust him? The man had trusted him with his own life, after all. Maybe now, in some way, it was his turn to return that trust…_

_Danny quickly dispelled his doubts and closed his eyes with confidence, now certain that nothing was going to happen to him. Vlad would not allow it…_

_"I'm a ghost. What next?" the teen asked, his voice unwavering. And he was unaware that upon declaring with certainty what he was, his ghostly body became even more transparent._

_Vlad smiled, instantly noticing the boy's changes. "Wonderful. Now listen closely. You are behind me."_

_But this time, the boy did not so quickly believe that one._

_Danny opened his eyes and stared quizzically at the man. "What are you talking about? I'm in front of you."_

_"Would you care to let me finish?" Vlad asked, slightly annoyed with the teen's interruption of their progress._

_Danny rolled his eyes before complying._

_"You are behind me," Vlad assured him._

_"Uh-huh."_

_"__Stop__ doubting it. Now, where are you?" the man questioned, crossing his arms and staring intently at the boy._

_"Behind you," Danny replied, but there was still disbelief in his voice._

_"Daniel, you have to __believe__ you are behind me. Otherwise, this won't work," Vlad said, sounding even more exasperated. "So, I'll ask you again. Where are you?"_

_Danny hesitated to reply as he tried to get his mind to let go of what it logically knew. It wasn't exactly easy. But concentrating a little more, the boy finally nodded and answered in certainty, "I'm behind you."_

_"Good. Now, what I say next might sound repetitive to you, but I want to try to get you into a certain state of mind. It should trigger what your ghost body can already naturally do. Understand?"_

_Danny just nodded._

_Vlad let a small silence fall over them, before he began again. "You are ghost. And like any ghost, you are mere spectral energy. You have no physical body. Therefore, you can be anywhere. Now, focus on that and focus on __the fact__ that you are behind me…"_

_Danny concentrated. He understood what Vlad was saying. He tried to focus on not having a physical body which was easy enough since it was what he thought about when turning intangible or invisible. But being __just__ energy….?_

_"Here, I have an idea," Vlad suddenly said, realizing the boy was still confused._

_Danny's eyes slowly opened at the man's tone of voice. But then, he looked to the man with curiosity as Vlad approached._

_"Extend your hands with your palms facing upward. Yes, just like that."_

_Danny's intrigued gaze never left the older hybrid, even when the man lifted his own hands and placed them directly above his, palms facing down._

_"I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do so that you-" Vlad began, but was suddenly interrupted by the teen._

_"No, you don't have to explain it to me. Just do it," Danny said, staring calmly at the man he used to call his arch-enemy…_

_Vlad blinked in surprise, but then he just nodded, though he briefly looked away, finally understanding what the boy was really saying:_

_"__I trust you."_

_With a lot of effort, Plasmius stilled his suddenly wavering emotions again, and forced himself to focus back on what he was about to do. Still, he was a lot more quiet as he said, "Maybe if you know how it feels, it will come easier to you."_

_Danny watched in awe as Vlad's form slowly mystified, until he was so transparent that he almost wasn't even there. But even so, the boy could clearly see by the sparks of pink energy flickering through the man's entire body that he had just turned himself into pure spectral energy._

_"As I said, my boy, in ghost form we are just spectral energy," Vlad continued, his voice now holding a deeper echo, almost as if it was everywhere at once…_

_"I've never seen you do this before" Danny said, still in awe._

_"Yes, you have," the man quickly assured him. "This is the first step to teleportation, Daniel. It just all happens in a fraction of a second, so you cannot hope to notice it, then. But I'm now slowing it down, so that you can see it. But also… feel it…," he added with a small smile, before Vlad's energy began to invade the teen's body._

_Danny gasped in surprise at the feeling of his own body quickly becoming nothing but energy. But even when he suddenly lost the ability to breathe and that uncomfortable feeling he had briefly felt in the Ghost Zone appeared in his chest, he did not recoil from the person causing it._

_Instead, the teen looked down at himself, watching the sparks of pink energy shooting all across his own body. It was so amazing how teleportation could be transferred like intangibility and invisibility. The teen even felt as light as he did when he himself used the latter two abilities. But this was also nothing like that either. He completely felt-for a lack of better word-__energized__._

_Danny lips slowly curved upwards, before he finally looked back at Vlad and said, "This is really cool."_

_The older hybrid smiled in response, still amazed to find no trace of fear in the boy's eyes; but, rather, a calm excitement… and still that…. trust… __in him__…_

_"Glad you think so," Vlad finally answered; and then without warning, he teleported them both._

_This time, Danny yelped. But only because of the bright light and intense rush that blinded all his senses at that instant. However, it was over and they were in another spot in the sky before he could even process it._

_Vlad quickly solidified them both, before removing his hands from the teen and taking a much needed breath. "Are you alright?" he asked the boy._

_Danny blinked back the spots in his eyes as he, too, took a breath of air. "Yeah. That's just much more intense then I remember it being in the Ghost Zone. Then again, I was kinda half-conscious, huh?" he said with a sheepish smile._

_Vlad smirked. "If you thought that was intense. You're going to __enjoy__ doing it alone… Think you can now, little badger?"_

_"Only one way to find out…," Danny replied with a bit of excitement in his eyes, before he closed them and concentrated on the very feeling he had just felt…_

_Vlad smiled when the boy's form suddenly began to flicker in and out of existence. "That's it, Daniel. You have it. Now, enhance it."_

_Danny slowly let the feeling inside him surge through all his body; and a moment later, he felt as energized as he had a few minutes ago. But now that he was doing it himself, he felt a bit light-headed; and instead of feeling a warm tingle all through his body, it was a cooling sort of rush…_

_Vlad briefly observed the young hybrid's now mystified form. Instead of sparks of pink energy, there were sparks of green energy shooting through him. And even when the man did not touch him, he could still feel a strange coldness radiating off his wispy form. It was a curious aftereffect, to say the least…_

_But knowing the teen was ready, Vlad pushed back his thoughts and asked, "Daniel? Tell me. Where are you?"_

_"Behind-" Danny began to answer; but having already internally believed his words before he got them out, his body instantly reacted. And in an instant, he was gone._

_This time, the boy didn't even have time to yelp against the brightness and rush of feelings that left him senseless. But he did notice his inability to breathe was more prominent this time around. It was almost like being winded._

_However, before he could really react to the sensation, it abruptly vanished. He gasped in surprise, before his eyes snapped fully open… only to realize he was behind Vlad._

_"Well done," the man praised him as he turned around to face the teen._

_Danny stared at the billionaire in disbelief, before looking down at his now completely solid body. "I did it?" he whispered._

_"You did," Plasmius answered with a smile._

_Danny's entire face lit up with utter happiness, before he exclaimed, "That's so awesome!"_

_Vlad chuckled, feeling internally as content as the boy at seeing him so happy. Still, he kept his voice light as he said, "Yes. But this is only the beginning. In order to really use it to your advantage, you need to be able to will teleportation much more quickly. And that will only happen with constant practice. Once you are able to do it almost subconsciously, then you will be ready to try it for longer distances, which will require more precision, endurance, and energy on your part. You will also have to learn to transfer it to inanimate objects, much like intangibility or invisibility. And finally, when you have __truly__ mastered teleportation, you could even use it on others…"_

_Danny just nodded adamantly, only half hearing what the man had said in his excitement. "I bet I can do it again!" the teen said with a grin, before he closed his eyes and concentrated._

_Vlad didn't object and just watched on in amusement as the young hybrid repeated the process of teleportation once again. It took him about a minute or so, before he abruptly disappeared from in front of the billionaire and reappeared slightly to his left._

_Danny took a breath, before exhaling with his lingering rush. "Man, that has got to be the weirdest feeling," he said with a smile as he placed a hand against his chest._

_The older hybrid chuckled again, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, but you will get use to it."_

_But the man's pleased gaze quickly melted into a frown when Danny closed his eyes yet again and began to repeat the teleportation process once more._

_"Daniel, I think that's enough," Vlad said seriously, just before the teen teleported again._

_"Are you kidding?" Danny replied, once he reappeared, a grin still on his face. "This is so much fun! And it __definitely__ makes up for the fact that I can't duplicate yet!"_

_Danny quickly closed his eyes once more, ignoring the man's disapproving gaze. The teen was too high on all the new feelings that came with teleportation that he could not get enough of it. And now he was sure that teleporting was becoming easier and easier with his every attempt, which only fed his sudden infatuation…_

_Vlad rolled his eyes as the boy blocked him out completely and just continued to amuse himself. And knowing he wasn't going to talk reason into him at this point, the man just crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched expectantly…_

_"__One…. two…,"__ the older hybrid thought, mentally counting along with the number of times the boy teleported, while noting how the teen's once abnormally bright ghost hue due to the teen's touching his life energy quickly began to return to normal. __"three… four,"__ he continued, even when the boy's ghost hue now began to abnormally __**dim**__… __"Five... six… se-"_

_Danny gasped quietly, suddenly feeling extremely light-headed, and finally realizing he had overdone it. But as he floated back unsteadily, attempting to blink back the black spots in his vision, Vlad floated over to him._

_The man let out a bored sigh as he calmly gripped one of the teen's wrists. The boy was only barely able to look at him, before Vlad told him with a raised eyebrow, "I warned you." And with those last words echoing in his hazed mind, Danny lost his grip on consciousness and fainted._

"Dad!"

Danny suddenly came back to reality, blinking away all of his former thoughts, and focusing on what his daughter was upset about."Yes Danielle?"

Danielle just gave her father an annoyed look. Then she all but screamed at him," You were gonna teach me teleportation, but you just trailed off and started to space out!" Danielle, obviously upset, crossed her arms and said, "You know, if you really didn't wanna teach me, then you shouldn't have said you would."

"No, Danielle, it's not that, it's just that I had a flash back to when I was taught teleportation." Danny just sighed and remained quiet as he stared at the swirling energy novas.

"Dad, who taught you teleportation anyways?"

Danny sighed before turning to face Danielle. He honestly hadn't thought about … Vlad since the disasteroid incident. He had heard a rumor in the ghost zone that Vlad had been killed by the disasteroid. He didn't know if it was true or not, but it would explain why he hasn't seen Vlad since then. Although Vlad only caused him problems, he couldn't help but be sad because of his arch enemy's possible death. A small sigh escaped his mouth and he had a sad expression on his face as he quietly answered Danielle.

"Vlad Plasmius taught me how to teleport. Actually he taught me much more than that. He taught me to not fear my powers; he taught me how to control them. He explained them to me, and helped me understand them. And I was, and still kinda am sure that he's evil." Danny said, a slight bitterness in his voice. Danielle frowned in confusion. Her dad was talking about this guy like he cared about him, and yet he calls him evil. What's with her dad today?

"If he's evil, then why do you care about him?"

That single comment made Danny shake his head in confusion."I-I don't know… I once saw him as a friend. That is until he tried to waste your aunt Jazz." Danielle's eyes widened when her father told her that. How could her father ever be friends with someone who tried to kill his sister? Danny was right about one thing; Vlad, whoever he is, is evil. Then, a sudden question popped in her head that she didn't hesitate to voice.

"Where is Vlad dad?"

Danny's eyebrows creased with a sudden sadness. He shook his head and replied," It's a long story; I'll tell you some other time, alright?" Danielle just nodded. She understood why her father didn't want to talk about it now, so she just quickly changed the subject. Her frown changed to a bright smile and she floated up to her father.

"Hey, are you going to teach me how to teleport now?" Danny just smiled and nodded his head. Though before he could even try to find a way to begin, a sudden beep from his watch had cut him off. That's when he remembered his plans to hang out with Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, and Sam early the next day. He sighed and with a small smile, he looked at his daughter and replied," I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to get home. I have an early day tomorrow." Danielle looked disappointed but then just shrugged and said, "Alright, I understand. So time for you to make a portal and get us outta here." Danny just laughed and created a portal leading to his daughter's bedroom. Danielle quickly flew in after her dad.

* * *

><p>Clare got to her father's mansion about an hour later and she didn't even bother walk in through the front door and just teleported inside. Once she was inside, she turned human again and began to look for her mother. She quickly found her in her room with help from her ghost sense. And upon seeing her completely fine with no injuries, she relaxed and ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which her mother gladly returned. Clare was about to speak, when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway just outside the room, and because of her lack of ghost sense, she had an idea of who it could be. She glared in the direction of the door, right before it opened.<p>

"Ah, dear girl you've returned. Desiree, would you please allow me to have a few words with **our** daughter?" The ghost mage glared at the man, before all but growling at him, "She is **my **daughter you-"She was abruptly cut off when the man's hands began to ignite with pink energy. "You what, darling?" Desiree just growled before reluctantly leaving the room. Her daughter just watched as her mother closed to door behind her. She then turned her attention to the man in front of her.

"Did you do what I told you to?"

Clare just turned her angry gaze to something else and she quietly replied," Yes, father, I did."

"What did I tell you to call me when I ask you about an assignment?"

"Forgive me … Master Plasmius."

Vlad just rolled his eyes when he saw the girl glare at him. Honestly, did all teenagers have to be so dramatic? He just dismissed this thought with a shake of his head before returning to his plans. "Did anyone suspect anything of you?"

Clare just sighed, already having prepared herself for the beating she was about to receive for allowing Danny's father to see her while she was using her powers on his son.

"Well?" Vlad asked impatiently, beginning to think that the boy or his father had found out the truth about the girl.

"Yes, the boy's father saw my eyes and his son's eyes glow with my powers. He suspected me to be overshadowed by a ghost. I managed to gain control of the situation though." She looked at Vlad, but to her surprise he wasn't angry, he seemed to be in deep thought. When he walked past her, she couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. Vlad on the other hand, went over to his surveillance systems and turned on. Instantly, an image appeared on the screen of Danny, Sam, and their kids; Lilith, Danny, and Danielle. Clare just watched as Danny went into view of the surveillance cameras. She immediately felt like there were a million butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know how, but she was in love… with Danny. He was just so sweet, cute, funny, everything she loves in a guy. That's one of the reasons she felt extremely guilty for doing what she's doing to him, but she had no choice... Vlad made sure of that, with her mother's life practically in his hands. She despised the man in front of her more than anything and anyone in the world, and in the ghost zone. He forced her to do all of his dirty work, hypnotize ghosts and humans, he had even forced her to control some human so she would marry him and give him a son. Speaking of Michael, where was he? As is guessing her thoughts, Vlad said, "Don't worry dear girl, Michael is in the simulation room, so he won't bother you… for now anyways." Clare tensed when Vlad added the 'for now'. Vlad on the other hand, upon seeing this just laughed and told the girl in a teasing voice, "Oh, Clare. You cannot possibly be that afraid of my son can you?" Clare glared at him before shouting at him, "I'm afraid _**and**_ disturbed by him! Your **son** freakin-"

"I did what my dear Clare?"

Instantly, Clare's face paled when she heard Michael's voice from behind her. She slowly turned around to face him, and Michael just grinned at seeing the frightened look on her face. She tried to speak but he just asked again, "What did I do my _beautiful_ sister?"

Vlad, having caught the question, raised an eyebrow in confusion. That was a strange way of wording his question, but he just shrugged it off and turned his attention back on the surveillance screens. Clare on the other hand was trying to get a grip on her emotions, or at least enough to be able to respond to him. When she finally succeeded in doing so, she quietly stuttered out, "I-I wasn't going to say…. I mean I-I was g-gonna say t-that um you train too hard and you need to lay off the training and relax." Clare nervously looked at Vlad, and seeing that he was too busy looking at the screens, she just took a deep breath and relaxed. Michael walked right next to Clare and looked at what his father was doing. He saw a boy around his age doing homework. Michael, after placing his hand somewhere that made Clare _very_ uncomfortable, asked his father about what he was doing. "So, dad why are you spying on some little kid?" Clare glared at Michael, not only for calling Danny a little kid, but also for putting his hand on her butt. She tried to take his hand off, but that only got her an electric shock in her side. She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming out in pain. Michael just chuckled as he waited for his father to respond.

"Well, my boy, you will see… later." Vlad said in a distant tone. He didn't pay any mind to what his son was doing, and quite frankly, he didn't really care. He just typed something into his computer, and turned around to face the teens, and looked at Michael curiously when he suddenly put his hand in his pocket. Also noticing him blushing he opened his mouth to ask him if he was alright, but Michael spoke up first. "Well, I'm goin to my room. Bye!" Michael then, rushed out of his father's private study and headed towards his room. Clare just glared at him with glowing red eyes. Vlad noticed the girl's angry demeanor, and wondered why she showed so much hate towards his son, but deciding that it wasn't important, he just shrugged it off. He faced Clare, and gave her, her next assignment.

"Alright my girl, now you must get Daniel's father to shut down the portal tomorrow. From what I heard, his parents will be out for most of the day tomorrow. Return to Amity Park tonight and use your powers to complete this part of my plan."

Clare listened to every word Vlad had said, and although she didn't want to , she still nodded and said, "Yes Master Plasmius, I will do so right away."

* * *

><p>After she finished her homework, Lilith started to text Stephanie. Of course she was being teased for <em>actually<em> doing her homework but she didn't really care, she had an A in her history class, and needed to keep her grades up if she wanted to stay on the cheerleading squad. She felt the temperature suddenly drop several degrees. She was about to scream when Clare appeared in the room, but her eyes started to glow with a red hue before she could even open her mouth. Clare's eyes also glowed with the same hue. Clare then took control of her thoughts and mind. She then sent Lilith down stairs to her father. Once she spotted him, she ran up to him and in a scared tone of voice demanded, "Dad! You have to shut down the portal! Those two Ecto-pusses got out and scared the sh-shoot out of me!" She had to correct herself since she knew her father didn't like it when they cussed. Danny just rolled his eyes and looked amusingly at his daughter.

"Lilith, you're being overdramatic. They won't do anything to you." Lilith just looked even more upset and she angrily told her father, "Dad, what if next time Skulker gets out of the portal? You need to shut it down, especially since your leaving early tomorrow and coming home very late."

Danny thought about what she said, and knowing it was safer for his children and all of Amity if he shut down the portal while he was away, he just sighed and nodded his head. "Alright Lilith, I'll shut it down. But stay away from it ok? I don't want to train another half ghost." Danny muttered mostly to himself. Lilith smiled happily and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thank you daddy! You're the best." Then Lilith ran back upstairs to her room. When she got there her eyes briefly flashed red and Clare flew out of the room. Lilith blinked as she became aware that she was in her room. Then she just lied down on her bed and fell asleep. Clare then flew to the outskirts of Amity Park and got into the helicopter Vlad had sent for her. The helicopter began to ascend, and she headed back to Vlad's castle.

Danny headed to the lab and began to prepare the lab so he could shut it down. Sam, having heard her husband down there, went to go check on him. When she saw that he was working on the portal, she walked over to him and watched him curiously. Once he finished shutting down the portal, he turned and saw his wife staring at him with a frown on her face.

"What?" Danny asked curiously, wondering why she was just staring at him like he had done something wrong. Then it hit him, and he realized what his wife was thinking.

"Sam, I'm not going to remove my ghost powers or anything, I just thought it would be a good idea to shut down the portal since we won't be here tomorrow to fight ghosts that come and cause trouble. This way, the kids and the town will be safe." Sam smiled and nodded her head in agreement. For once her husband had thought ahead. "Alright, that's a good idea, but what if the kids go in there and activate the portal?" Sam asked, and she frowned at the idea.

Danny though, just smiled. Already having thought of that, he didn't hesitate to voice his plan to his wife. "Well that's simple. We just have to lock the lab door so that Danny and Lilith won't get in." Sam, genuinely impressed by her husband's planning ahead of whatever could happen, just smiled and laughed. But then a sudden thought came into her head. "What if Danielle gets in?" Danny just smiled and said, "Danielle knows better than to go into the lab without one of us here. And besides, why would she go into the ghost portal, it's not like she has any reason to not want her powers." Sam nodded in agreement and smiled, then in a teasing voice she told him "Hmm… you're really thinking ahead this time…. Who are you, and what have you done with my Danny?" Danny just laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Shut up, ha-ha come on let's go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow." Sam nodded and they headed upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done! Although I really would like people to review more, but whatever I just love to write. LOL! So anyways I would love way more reviews but what should I expect, it's my first story. Well ill try to update as soon as I can. Well bye people, I'll talk to you next update!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's another chapter of LF, LS! I really need reviews, and with all the time I put into this story, especially since my computer got all weird and made me lose my original written chapter 3. I want to know if you guys are enjoying my story or not. So, please review my chapter. Especially since I'm failing English, I would like to know if writing is worth my plummeting grades. Ok well enough blathering, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the OCs are mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: the transformation<strong>

* * *

><p>After checking the lab and making sure their kids knew to stay away from it, Sam and Danny left to meet their friends at the Nasty Burger. Soon after they left, Lilith left to the mall and Clare and TJ came over and Clare was trying to convince Danny to get his ghost powers.<p>

"Come on Danny, you have to do it now!"

"No Clare, I don't think we should do this anymore!"

Clare rolled her eyes, and looked TJ to see if he wanted to help her convince him, but he looked away as soon as her eyes met his. Clare sighed; she really was trying to convince him without using her powers, but he was making it really difficult to do so. Then she finally gave up and her eyes began to glow with her powers, and so did Danny's. TJ didn't see this since her was still looking down, though he looked at Danny when he began to speak again.

"Ok, maybe I should do this. I bet it would be really cool to have ghost powers." Clare smiled and grabbed Danny's and TJ's arms and dragged them towards the lab. Once they got there, Danny reached for the door handle, but he frowned as he discovered that the door was locked. He then recalled that his parents had told his sisters and him to stay away from the lab. "The door is locked." Clare frowned and said, "Are you sure." Then she moved past Danny and tried to open the door, only to confirm her friend's words. She sighed as she tried to think of a way to open the door. She could just pick the lock, but if they were to get caught by Danielle, she would surely tell her father, and she could not let that happen. The simplest way to get past the door was to turn it intangible, but that would mean letting Danny and TJ know she was a ghost. But, her father _did_ say do whatever it takes to turn Danny half ghost. "No problem." Clare then turned the door intangible, and ignored the gasps coming from Danny and TJ. Then Clare pushed Danny into the lab before either of them could question her. She shoved a white jumpsuit into his arms, and walked over to the controls. Danny began to put the jumpsuit on as TJ slowly began to walk towards him. "Hey man, is it just me, or are you thinkin she's a ghost too?" Danny zipped up the jumpsuit and looked at TJ before answering, "Nope, she's definitely a ghost, dude." Clare walked up to them and removed the sticker of Jack Fenton on Danny's chest. "There, you ready?" Danny sighed and glanced at the portal. He looked back at Clare and answered confidently, "Yeah, I'm ready." Then, Danny walked into the portal and looked for the on button. Upon finding it, he hesitated to press it. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the button.

He pressed it.

His agonizing screams made Clare and TJ want to run in and help him, but they knew they couldn't. Then they heard Danielle banging at the door screaming to let her in. Clare put the ghost shield up so she couldn't phase through. Soon Danny's screams went down to small whimpers as he crawled out of the portal. Clare ran up to him and told him "Danny listen to me, you have to change back to your human form." Danny looked at her and said, "I-I don't know how." Clare tried to keep calm and think of a way to change Danny back. She really couldn't blame him; her father said it was extremely difficult to control your ghost powers when humans become half ghosts. Wait! Her ghost powers, she could use her controlling powers to turn him human again.

"Ugh I'm calling Dad!"

Clare gasped and her eyes instantly began to glow red. Then, the twin halos appeared around Danny's waist and turned him human again. Clare quickly ran to the portal's controls and shut the portal down again. She then turned off the ghost shield and unlocked the door. Danielle flew in and looked around, and other than the fact that Danny seemed to be extremely tired, everything seemed normal. "What are you guys doing in here? My dad said no one is allowed down here!" Clare gave her an angry look before her eyes glowed red and she said, "Well you're not going to tell your dad we were down here." Danielle's green eyes became red and she said "I am not going to tell my father." Clare smiled and said, "Good, now please step aside." Danielle moved and Clare pulled the boys upstairs to Danny's room. She closed the door behind them and sighed.

"Ok, now that was just _too_ close." She said with a relieved smile on her face. She frowned when she saw that Danny still looked like he was in pain. "Danny, are you alright?" Danny nodded and looked at his friends with an emotionless expression. "I-I can't believe I'm not all human anymore." Clare looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She smiled and hugged him. "It's alright Danny. Now you have amazing powers." Danny smiled and nodded in agreement. "And speaking of powers, I'd like to know where you got yours." TJ told Clare with a raised eyebrow. Clare smiled and said, "Well I can't tell you how I got them, but I _can_ show you my ghost form." Then, two twin halos appeared around her waist and she turned into her ghost form. Danny and TJ gasped. Clare then decided to show Danny how to use his ghost powers. "TJ can you go home, I would like to show Danny to control his powers a little." TJ looked at Danny and nodded. He then gestured to Danny to follow him. Once they were both outside Danny's room TJ told Danny, "Dude don't try anything, you know I like her." Danny glanced at his door and responded, "Don't worry, I won't." Danny then walked into his room and shut the door. By now, the sun was beginning to set. That was surprising considering it had not taken long to do what they did in the lab. But it made sense because his parents left at 9:00 a.m. and Clare and TJ got to his house at 4:00 p.m. and it had taken Clare about an hour to reassure him that going in the portal was a good idea. And Clare also had to do some things to the portal's controls and then when he got his powers, and the whole thing with Danielle. It was probably 6 o'clock already. "Danny, wanna go flying for a little while?" Clare asked in a flirty voice. Danny just smiled and turned into his ghost form. He followed after Clare who had already flown outside.

"Come on Danny, catch up!" Clare said as she flew away from Fenton Works. Danny quickly caught up with her and asked her, "Wow, how do I know how to do this?" Clare laughed and told him, "You just do Danny, it's like instinct." They landed on the roof of the huge clock tower and sat down. They stared at the sun as it began to disappear. And just as the last rays of it disappeared, Clare looked at Danny and blushed. Danny noticed this and turned to face her to ask her what was wrong. But before he could ask Clare spoke up. "Um Danny, can I ask you something?" Danny nodded. "Yeah Clare, go ahead." And faster than he could react, Clare's lips were on his. As much as he wanted to pull away, his heart wouldn't let him. After a few more seconds they pulled away and Danny chuckled. "How was that asking me something?" Clare smiled and said, "That's my way of asking if you liked me." Danny smiled, but it went away when he recalled his best friend's words to him.

"_Dude don't try anything, you know I like her."_

He sighed and looked at Clare sadly. "Clare, I like you a lot, but I can't do this to TJ. I don't know if you caught his subtlety, but TJ really likes you." Clare giggled and shook her head."Of course I noticed! But I like you." Clare put her arms around Danny. Danny sighed and hugged her back. They held each other a little longer, then let go. They stared into the other's eyes until Danny broke the silence.

"Clare, I like you a lot, but I don't want to feel like I'm betraying TJ. I could never do that to him!" Clare looked disbelievingly at him.

"Danny, if he's really your best friend then he should want what's best for you! He should want to see you happy!" Clare sighed angrily before floating off the rooftop. "Look Danny, if you don't want to tell him you like me, then I will!" Danny gasped and grabbed her wrist before she could fly away. "No! Please don't tell him. He'll be pissed off at me if you do! He's in love with you!" Clare sighed before phasing out of his hold. "Fine, _I _won't tell him, but _you_ are. You're his best friend, he'll understand." Danny sighed before saying, "Clare-""No Danny, just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand. Now come on, let's get you home." She grabbed his hand and they flew off towards Fenton Works.

* * *

><p>Once Danny and Sam got to Nasty Burger, they immediately spotted Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz and her husband.<p>

"Hey guys!" Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz immediately smiled. Alex, Jazz's husband, stood up and shook Danny's hand. "Hey Danny, how've you been?" Danny smiled and shook Alex's hand as he responded, "Hey Alex, I've been great! Ghost trouble's been down a lot so it's been easy for me to train Danielle and work at Axiom Labs." Jazz smiled and looked around. "Danny, where's Danni?" Danny faced his sister and shrugged. "She said she would be a little late because she was bringing Edward along. She also said she had big news." At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off and Danni and Edward phased through the roof. "Why don't you just walk in through the door Danni?" Danni giggled and smiled before responding, "Well, I guess I'm just too used to using my powers, which isn't strange considering I live in the ghost zone." Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hey, we offered you a house to live in, but you said no." Danni just shook her head and sighed. "I love being in the ghost zone, I'm closer to Edward that way." Danny smiled and looked at his watch. "Oh, it's 10:00 already, come on we should get going to Lake Eerie." Everyone agreed and they headed to Tucker's van.

About an hour and a half later, they all arrived to the lake. Sam and Danny set up a table so they could sit down and eat. They couldn't take Tucker's constant complaining. They sat down and started to eat. "Wow Sam! You really fixed this place up!" Jazz complimented as she looked around the campsite. "Thanks. I thought that kids should enjoy coming here instead of being grossed out by this place.

" There were now colorful plants and the camp was rebuilt and repainted. The lake was cleaned and the canoes were fixed. Everything looked more colorful and bright. Danny looked around as well and then glanced at his watch. "She fixed everything but the waterfall, it's already perfect."

Danielle smiled and nodded before looking at Edward who seemed to silently agree with her on something. "Guys?" Jazz and Danielle simultaneously said. They looked at each other and giggled. "You go first Danielle." Danielle nodded before wrapping her arms around her fiancé and saying, "I'm getting married!"

Everyone smiled and began to congratulate her and Edward, then they all sat down to listen to what Jazz had to say. "Everyone, I've been married for a few years now," "Three years my love." Alex interrupted. "Yes three happy, joyful years, and I wish the same for you too Danielle. Well, I'm just going to go on and say it." Jazz took a deep breath and everyone could see the anxiousness in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant!"

Smiles appeared on everyone's faces, including Jazz's. Alex put his hand on her abdomen and kissed her, which confused Sam and Danny. He shouldn't act like that "Wait, you didn't know?" Danny and Sam asked Alex. "Well, no I didn't. She didn't tell me, though I could tell she was hinting me a little. She took me into the baby section of the stores, and kept saying 'this room would be perfect for a nursery'. She also kept asking me how I would feel if she was pregnant." Danny chuckled and glanced at Jazz. "Real subtle Jazz." She blushed as everyone laughed. "Hey everyone, do we have seconds." Tucker asked holding his empty plate in the air. Valerie giggled and nodded before handing him another sandwich and a soda.

After lunch, they all walked to the waterfall. At first they just looked at the magnificent beauty, until Tucker decided to push Danny into the water. Then Danny pulled Tucker into the water. after that, Sam pushed Danni in and Jazz pushed Sam in. Valerie, not wanting to be left out of all of the fun, pushed Jazz in, but then was pushed by Alex. Then Alex was pushed by Edward, who jumped in also because he thought it would be fun.

"Ha ha, we haven't done this since we were kids!" Jazz yelled as she got splashed in her face by Danny. "Well, actually, Tucker and I did this last week." They were silent for a while before everyone burst out in laughter. After a while, everyone went with their husband except for Danni since she wasn't married _yet_. Very soon after that the sun started to set and everyone got out of the lake. The gang then decided to lie down under the stars. Danny began to point out all of the constellations, though none of them were interested since they've heard him talk about the stars thousands of times before. After the fortieth star, they had enough. "Danny, don't you think we should be getting back to the kids." Sam asked half tired, half annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh well it's barely 9, we can still hang out a little longer." Danny said with a hopeful smile. he really did love hanging out with his friends. He didn't get to hang out with them very often since Jazz lived in Wisconsin because of her husband's job at Wisconsin University. She worked as a psychologist not too far from their home. And Danni spent most of her time in the ghost zone, but she occasionally came for a small visit. Now Tucker, Tucker worked as two things; as a scientist at Axiom Labs, and Amity's mayor. Tucker did a lot of the research and built most of the new space equipment at Axiom. Danny worked at Axiom, but occasionally went to Florida to go on outer space missions. After he comes back from his trips, he gives tucker all of the information he gathered while in space. Sam was Amity's park protector. She was in charge of keeping the park clean and beautiful. she planted tons of plants and even taught younger about nature and how to garden. But she also helped her husband and daughter when they fought ghosts. Though, compared to when they were children, ghosts stopped attacking Amity. They respected Danny for saving their world on more than one occasion. Most of the ghosts treated Danny as a fellow ghost and gave up their revenge plans against him, even Skulker was Danny's ally even though he still wishes to hang his 'pelt' on his mantle. Life was pretty good for all of them.

After their goodbyes, Jazz, Sam and Danny, Tucker, and Danni went their separate ways. About an hour later, Danny and Sam got home. They inspected the house and everything seemed normal. All of the kids were in bed, except Lilith, but she left a note saying she was sleeping over at a friend's house. Since they were exhausted, Sam and Danny decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was almost like any other.<p>

Almost.

Danny was more nervous than the time his sister phased out of his arms and fell on the floor when she was a baby. He thought his dad could probably sense him and find out he was now half ghost. He was currently eating cereal and his hand had already turned intangible five times already. It's a good thing everyone was too busy to notice. But when he heard his spoon hit his bowl and saw his dad turn his attention to him, his nervousness increased and he looked away from his father in fear he might notice his nervousness.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny jolted and looked at his dad. He forced his nervousness down and responded to his dad's question. "Yeah dad, why wouldn't I be?" His dad shrugged and looked at him curiously.

"Well, I don't know. You seem nervous."

Quickly thinking of an excuse, Danny smiled and calmly said, "Oh no dad, I'm fine, it's just that I don't want to be late for school." His dad looked at him confused. "Son, school isn't for another hour." Danny mentally cringed, and then tried to come up with another excuse. At finding one, he quickly, but calmly said, "Yeah, I know dad, but I have to be there early to do an extra credit thing for Mr. Lancer." His dad smiled, and nodded. "Oh, well do you want me to give you a ride?" Danny shook his head and stood up from his seat. "Nah, I think I'll walk, it's good for me anyways, but thanks for the offer dad." He went out the door and let out a relieved sigh. He then went down the steps of his house and headed towards TJ's house. He was planning to tell him about him and Clare. Of course it was going to be difficult to make him understand that Clare wanted Danny instead of him. He soon arrived at TJ's house. Deciding to give his powers more practice, he walked into the alley next to his house and morphed. Then, turning invisible, he floated up to TJ's bedroom window. He phased through the glass and looked around for TJ and found him on his bed asleep. He went in all the way and turned human, then he walked up to TJ's sleeping form. How was he going to wake him up? He glanced at his phone beside his bed and decided to 'play some music'. He turned the volume all the way up and pushed play. The loud music began to play and TJ instinctively sat up from his bed and accidentally punched Danny in his stomach.

"Oww!"

TJ rubbed his eyes and looked around his room until he spotted a shadow on the floor next to his bed. He opened his curtains and saw Danny lying on the floor clutching his stomach. "Dude, what are you doing here at... 6:30 in the morning?" TJ asked groggily. Danny got up slowly and sat down on TJ's computer chair. "I needed to talk to you, but now I kind of want to blast you with my ghost ray. You're just lucky I can't do that yet." TJ looked at him, clearly confused. "Why would you do that? What did I do?" Danny looked at him amusedly. "Well, other than the fact that you punched me in the gut a second ago, absolutely nothing!" TJ blinked and rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh sorry man, I do that when you wake me up before I'm supposed to. That's why my parents don't try to wake me up." Both boys laughed before TJ got up and went to his bathroom, but he left the Door open so he could still talk to Danny.

"So what's up man, what did you wanna talk to me about." TJ asked while he Grabbed his toothbrush and uncapped his toothpaste. "Well... I wanted to talk to you about ... Clare."

"Wahphp abth Clarthphph?"

Danny gave him a confused look before he heard TJ spit and rinse the sink. "I said, what about Clare?" Danny hesitated and was relieved when he heard TJ begin to brush again. "I-I'll just wait till you're done brushing your teeth." Danny heard TJ try to say 'ok'. He tried to think of a way to explain that Clare doesn't like him but that she likes his _best friend_ instead. His best friend who had promised him he didn't like her. Soon, TJ came out completely dressed in his school clothes.

"So what about Clare?"

Danny sighed and diverted his gaze from TJ's. "Well TJ... I don't know how to say this but... I like Clare and she likes me." TJ just smiled and said, "I know. You're not that good of a liar man. I've known you liked her since we first met her. You guys are meant for each other." Danny looked at him, clearly surprised. "TJ, I thought you were like in love with her."

"Dude I'm not. I mean she's really cute, and yeah I wouldn't mind going out with her, but I can tell you love so much more than just her looks." Danny blushed and hugged his best friend, "Thanks man, you don't know how much it means to me for you to say that."

"No problem dude."

Later TJ and Danny met up with Clare. "Ok, as soon as you see her, kiss her." Danny looked at him like he was crazy. TJ rolled his eyes and put his arm around his friend. "Trust me, instead of telling her you two can go out, _show_ her." Danny was think whether or not he should do what TJ was telling him to do when they saw Clare walking away from a girl who had her very agitated.

"Sophia! Please just leave me alone! Do you know how annoying you are!" Clare yelled as she turned to face the blond girl who has been giving her problems since the first day she was at Casper High. "Why can't I be mean to you? What did you do to me?" Sophia yelled, clearly upset. "Fine! Here, you can be mad at me again!" Clare screamed as she lifted the spell from her mind. Sophia's eyes glowed red as the spell was lifted. She blinked a few times, and taking her distraction as a chance to escape, Clare quickly ran away and hid. She didn't realize, however, that Danny was following her and when she looked to make sure Sophia hadn't seen her hide, Danny turned her around and kissed her.

Clare was surprised at first, but when she realized it was Danny, she pulled away and hugged him. "My guess would be you talked to TJ and he was ok with us." Danny nodded and was about to kiss her again when the bell rang and they had to head in.

Danny, TJ, and Clare all had the same home room. They were whispering to each other about going to TJ's to watch some movies, when Danny's arm accidentally went intangible and he fell off of his chair.

"Mr. Fenton! Even if this is just home room, that doesn't mean you can take a nap in my class!" Mr. Lancer yelled at Danny, extremely annoyed that his students were falling asleep in his class.

"Y-Yes Mr. Lancer." Danny stuttered out, relieve that Mr. Lancer just thought he was sleeping. Clare looked around and checked everyone's minds to make sure no one suspected anything.

The rest of the day went on as usual and once lunch came one thing was on all three teens' minds, something Clare didn't hesitate to voice.

"We have to teach you to control your powers."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Gosh, I didn't think I would ever finish this chapter, with all of the holidays going on and all. Well, once again I hope you comment because I would love to hear your thoughts. Danny's in for a real workout in the next chapter. Ok well, bye! And I hope you all have a safe and epic New Year!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! I'm so sorry that this chapter took soo long for me to write. I've been trying to fix up my grades. *Sigh* That's the life of an AVID student.**

**I'm actually starting to write these chapters down before typing them, hopefully that'll give me less mistakes than last time.**

**Oh, and I know you guys will probably think I'm copying Pearl, but I decided to get a muse. LOL! Yeah, but mine's not gonna be evil, like Pearl's and Treuphan's. I don't know who my muse will be, but I'm sure it'll come to me...**

**Clare muse: Hey! Will you just get on with the story? You've spent too much time on this chapter as it is! You're way behind as it is!**

**Me: Ok, ok! But stop yelling at me, or I'll torture you even more than Michael does later on in this story.**

**Clare muse: Ok, point taken, but you should just start the dang story already.**

**Me: alright!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the OCs are mine unless I say otherwise.**

**Chapter 4: Control**

* * *

><p>Knowing he needed to learn to control his powers, Danny decided to watch his father and little sister train. He had his phone with him and was secretly recording his father's instructions so he could try to do what his sister was currently doing: attempting to duplicate. After her fifth failed attempt, her father finally decided she wasn't ready for duplication and had her fight two of his new ghost allies: The Box Ghost and Klemper.<p>

Danielle gasped as they appeared from two different places. She tried to duplicate, but she couldn't even hold it for a second. Klemper fired a snowball at her, but she quickly conjured up a shield and blocked the attack. But she was hit from behind by The Box Ghost. She blasted him into some boxes. Klemper flew up and willed his icy energy into his hands. Danielle, already seeing the attack, conjured up an ecto rope and tied him up. She turned to face Box Ghost, but had to turn intangible to escape the blast he had fired. Just when she was about to make another rope, a certain ghost with her child came out of the portal.

"Honey!" The Box Ghost yelled out as the Lunch Lady put Bow Lunch down. "Hi deary!" Lunch Lady said with her arms spread wide to hug her husband. However, when she saw him fly past her and grab a spoonful of honey, she just sighed and nodded her head, clearly amused. Danielle flew excitedly to Box Lunch and picked her up. The little ghost girl giggled and wrapped her arms around Danielle.

"Danielle! I am so happy to see you!" Box Lunch said as she floated over to a tray mother had brought. While she looked for something in a glowing container, Danielle smiled before saying, "I'm glad to see you too, Box Lunch!" Box Lunch flew back to Danielle with two cookies in her hands. "This one is for you, and this one's for your daddy!" Danielle took the cookie with the 'DP' emblem on it and handed it to her father.

"Hey, what about me?" Danny asked. His father looked at him and smiled. He grabbed a knife and told his son, "Ok here, you'll have the D, and I'll have the P." He cut the cookie and gave the D to his son.

Danny smiled and bit into the cookie. "Mmm... thanks dad, thanks Lunch Lady."

Box Lunch looked at him and frowned . "Hey! I made it!"

Both Dannys smiled at her and thanked the little ghost girl. She giggled and hugged them both.

"Well, I guess your training session is over early Danielle." Her dad said as he put Box Lunch down. Danny stood up from a chair and left the lab.

If he would have stayed a little longer, he would have seen Skulker and Ember's daughter, Scarlet, come through the portal. She was nothing like her parents. Though her hair was as blue as her mother's, she always had her hair down and as neat as it could possibly be. She had her hair behind her ears with a few clips on it. She wore black glasses and had a butterfly birthmark right under her right eye. Her eyes were bright green. She looked mostly like her mother, but had some of her father's abilities to hunt down anyone. She could also control people's minds with her singing, if she wanted to, which she didn't. She could also sense ecto-signatures. She also had her own special abilities, like being able to fix and build anything.

She smiled and flew over to the two half ghosts. "Hi Mr. Phantom, is Danny around!" Danny turned his attention to the teenage ghost girl and smiled. "Scarlet, hi, how are your parents?" Still smiling, Scarlet responded, "They've been better. Mom got mad at dad when he said her guitar playing needed some work. Is Danny here?"

Danny frowned slightly when he heard that Skulker and Ember were having problems _again_. But his smile returned and he responded to the young ghost's question. "Yeah, he's in his room, I think." Scarlet's smile widened as she turned intangible. "Thank you!" She yelled as she flew through the ceiling of the la. Danny turned his attention back to the other two ghosts in the lab.

Danny, I was going to bring you something I found for your wife, but I left it at the warehouse. Would you come with me to get it?" Danny smiled and nodded his head. "Sure Box Ghost." They all flew into the portal to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Danny grabbed his backpack and began to put things he thought he needed for his first day of training. As he was putting a bottle of water into his backpack, Scarlet phased through the floor, but stayed invisible, knowing she could scare her friend this way. However, she did notice that as soon as she entered the room, Danny gasped and she could see a strange mist come out of his mouth. Danny began to shiver and look around the room. Scarlet materialized behind him,and with a raised eyebrow she said, "Wow, that's never happened before."<p>

Danny gasped once more as he turned to face Scarlet.

"Scarlet! Uh, I mean hey Scar, what are you doing here?" Danny asked nervously. Scarlet slowly flew up to Danny as she asked, "Why did I see a strange mist leave your mouth as soon as I phased in here?" Danny smiled and nervously looked around the room, internally wishing for an excuse. "Umm, it's just really cold in here?" Scarlet gave him a look that said 'do you really think I'm that stupid?' and Danny sighed and gestured her to sit with him. Scarlet sat down next to him and frowned in confusion.

"Scarlet...I'm half ghost."

Scarlet's eyes immediately went wide. "W-What? But that's not possible! How could you..." She gasped in realization. "Don't tell me you went through the portal!" At seeing him smile sheepishly, she hit him in the arm. "Why would you do that? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could've injured yourself or worse, you could've..." She hit him again while glaring lightly. "You're so stupid Danny."

Danny chuckled lightly and looked at her again. "You wanna see it?" Scarlet looked at him, clearly confused.

"See what?" Danny smiled and said, "My ghost half, of course." Scarlet smiled in realization before nodding excitedly. "Sure Danny!" Danny stood up and closed his eyes before the twin halos traveled across his body. He opened his glowing green eyes.

Scarlet gasped is shock. He looked just like his dad! The only thing missing was the 'DP' emblem on his chest. Danny looked around his room as he let her observe his ghost half. As his eyes landed on his backpack, he gasped as he remembered something. He was supposed to train with Clare at 4:30! It's 4:25! Danny gasped and grabbed his backpack. "Sorry Scar. I gotta go! I have to go train with some friends."

Scarlet looked disappointed, but then she smiled and said, "That's okay! I'll go with you!" Danny thought about it for a second before nodding his head in agreement. "Ok, but we have to hurry up!" Scarlet nodded before following Danny out of the window.

* * *

><p>Clare was getting ready to meet up with Danny and TJ to train. She was wearing a loose brown shirt with grey shorts. She had brown furry boots on her feet. She brushed her long, curly red hair and put on a brown hat. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful thanks to her mascara. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she left her room and walked down the main stairs. But then, as if remembering something, she flew back up the stairs and headed towards her mother's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.<p>

"Who is it?" Desiree asked from within her room.

Clare smiled and calmly replied, "It's me, mom. May I come in?" Upon hearing her daughter's voice, Desiree flew over to the door and opened it. "Yes my beautiful little emerald. Please come in."

Clare walked in and turned to face her mother. "Mom, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to meet up with Danny and TJ, so please try not to anger Vlad...or his son." Desiree smiled, but then a confused frown fell on her face as she thought about her daughter's warning about Michael.

"Sweet heart, I can understand why you would ask me to be cautious around Vlad, but Michael? I am far more powerful than him, so why would you advise me to not anger him?"

Clare's eyes flashed red in anger, but she suppressed it and answered her mother. "It's nothing mom, just drop it. So, I'm going to be on my way. Stay safe mom." Desiree sighed, but smiled and nodded her head 'yes'. Clare hugged her and exited her room. She once again descended the stairs. As she walked toward the door, however, a sudden voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Where are you going beautiful?"

Clare didn't turn to look at Michael, clearly smirking at her reaction. She barely held in a sigh of anger. "That's none of your business." Her voice as cold as ice.

Michael walked up to her. "Everything you do is my business, sister dear." Clare's eyes began to glow red with her anger. She slowly turned to face him, but before she could even glare at him, he pulled her shirt halfway up her stomach. However, she quickly pulled her shirt down, and just as fast, slapped Michael. But before he could even react, she ran out of the house, morphed, and flew towards Amity Park.

A minute later, Michael ran outside, holding his throbbing cheek. He glared in the direction Clare flew off in.

"Oh believe me, you're going to pay for that Clare."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Danny, Danielle, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Box Lunch, and Klemper were arriving at the warehouse. The seven of them landed on the slightly chubby ghost's home and headed inside. Instead of boxes everywhere like before, there was now furniture and toys in the ghost's home, since his wife and daughter now lived there.<p>

"Wait right here, I'll go get it!" Box Ghost said excitedly. Everyone smiled as he flew out of the room. They silently stood there until Danny broke the silence.

"So , Lunch Lady, has Box Lunch been improving with her powers?"

Lunch Lady smiled sweetly before replying, "Why, yes deary! She even helps me cook using her powers." All three adults turned their attention to Danielle and Box Lunch, but they were too busy looking at an ice rose Danielle had made using her ice powers. She left a tiny, little hole on the bottom of it. She let her hands glow with her blue energy and put some inside the rose. It looked like a glowing blue rose, and to keep the energy in, Danielle closed the hole in the rose and gave it to Bow Lunch. "It's so cold!" Box Lunch yelled as she held the rose.

"Of course it's cold, it's ice." Danielle said while she shook her head in amusement. Danny crouched down and grabbed the rose.

"Wow Danielle! It's beautiful." Danny said as he examined the glowing rose.

"You wanna know what else is beautiful? This!" Box Ghost said as he held a heart shaped necklace. It had a clear stone in the middle and it looked like a heart surrounded by black fire, perfect for his Goth wife. Danny's eyes went wide at the sight of it. "Wow! It's amazing Box Ghost! Where did you get it?"

Box Ghost handed the necklace to Danny and took out a glowing scroll, "Well, I found it one day while I was out with Lunch Lady and Box Lunch. Ok, to be honest, I was only interested in the box it was in, which I didn't know if you were going to want it..." Danny smiled and shook his head. "No Box Ghost, you can keep it, the necklace is amazing!" Box Ghost smiled before opening the scroll. "You don't even know what it does. This necklace shows the emotions, or mood, of the one who wears it." Danny frowned, "Wait, it's a mood necklace. You know, Box Ghost, they _do_ sell these on Earth." Box Ghost smiled and shook his head.

"No, this one is real. The ones they sell in the human world do not tell you your mood, it just changes colors when the temperature of the wearer changes. But this one connects with the emotions of the wearer and glows in accordance with his or her mood. Here, these are the different mood colors." Box Ghost handed Danny the scroll and he began to read it.

Blue: At ease

Green: Mixed Emotions

Red: Happy

Purple: Love

Pink: Jealousy

Black: Anger/Fury

Deep Blue: Sadness

Yellow: Fear

Orange: Anxious

Danny closed the scroll and hugged Box Ghost. "Thank you, Sam will love it!" Danny then glanced at his watch. "Speaking of Sam, we've been gone for over an hour. She's probably wondering where we are so once again thank you Box Ghost, but Danielle and I must go home." Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Klemper, and Box Lunch all said goodbye to Danny and Danielle as they flew off in the direction of the portal.

* * *

><p>Danny and Scarlet landed in a small forest a few miles away from Amity Park. It took him a few minutes, but he finally spotted TJ leaning against a tree. "Hey TJ, sorry I'm late." Danny said as he put his backpack down.<p>

"Don't worry, Clare isn't here yet. Hey Scar. What are you doing here?" TJ asked when he saw Scarlet. "Hey well, you know, I just wanted to see Danny and I find out he's half ghost. Which I'm sure you didn't give him that dumb idea, right?"

TJ raised his hands as he said, "Hey, I was against it, I swear." Scarlet rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Of course you were. Well, if you didn't give him the idea, then who did?"

As if to answer her question, Clare flew over to Danny and TJ. She turned human and kissed Danny. Scarlet was taken by surprise at first, but then began to glare at the female half ghost. Clare pulled away from Danny to greet TJ. However, as she turned to face him, she noticed the blue haired ghost girl glaring at her. She smiled lightly and walked towards her. "Hello, who might you be?" Danny walked up to Scarlet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Scarlet, but we call her Scar." Clare smiled and extended her hand to Scarlet. She took her hand with an annoyed frown on her face.

"Hi Scar. I'm Clare, Danny's girlfriend and TJ's friend."

"Hi." Scarlet said, still very annoyed. Danny frowned at the way she had said it.

"Scar? What's up with the attitude?" Scarlet gave him the same annoyed look before answering, "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy watching people swap spit in front of me." Danny and Clare blushed and simultaneously said "Sorry."

TJ sighed and shook his head. "Guys? Can we start training Danny now?" Everyone looked at TJ before Clare and Danny morphed. "Alright Danny, first you must understand that these are _your_ powers so you control them. They won't do anything you don't want them to. Now turn invisible." Danny did so with no trouble. "Good, now turn intangible." Again, Danny complied. "Okay Danny, now I want you to overshadow TJ." Having seen his sister do that dozens of times with Lilith, he flew over to TJ and overshadowed him.

TJ gasped as he began to glow green, but just as quickly as it came, it left, but his usually blue eyes were glowing a ghostly green. Clare smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You catch on fast Danny. And it looks like you don't have much trouble controlling your powers."

Danny flew out of TJ and stood in front of Clare. "Really? That's awesome!" Clare raised a finger to silence the boy. "Hey, don't get excited yet. I'm going to teach you how to make ectoplasmic energy." Danny's eyes went wide with excitement. "Alright! Awesome! Let's go for it!" Clare giggled at his reaction and kissed Danny on the cheek, which only made Scarlet glare daggers at her again.

"Okay Danny, you know that ghosts don't have blood flowing through their veins, right?" Danny's eyebrows went up in surprise. "They don't? Then what _do_ they have?" Clare rolled her eyes. You'd think having a half ghost Dad, sister, and aunt would make him more knowledgeable about ghosts. "They have a green substance called ectoplasm flowing through their veins. It's because of the ectoplasm that we can use ectoplasmic energy. You can feel it coursing through your body if you concentrate."

Danny closed his eyes and tried to feel the energy in his body. Once he did, he opened his eyes and softly gasped. "I can feel it. That's incredible!" Clare smiled and grabbed his hand. She extended it and motioned TJ and Scarlet to back away a little.

"Okay Danny, now that you can feel the energy within you, you have to focus some of that energy to your hand." Danny nodded and closed his eyes again. He concentrated, but it didn't take him long to feel that same energy moving throughout his body. He then proceeded to move that energy towards his hand. Clare and Scarlet made absolutely no sounds when they saw Danny's hand begin to glow green. They knew it took a lot of concentration to make ectoplasmic energy for the first time. Too bad TJ had other plans. He gasped loudly when he saw his friend's glowing hand. The sudden noise caused Danny to lose concentration, and his hand stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Danny asked when his eyes snapped open. "You almost did it! Try again." Danny didn't even close his eyes as he let his hand glow with green ghost energy. Clare smiled and said, "Great! You get it. Now, time for the fun part..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm done! Well I'd like to thank the only other person who reviewed on the last chapter! I really appreciated it! Ok well I'll try to update sooner, I promise! <strong>

**Clare muse: Ugh, just end this already!**

**Me: Ugh fine! I'm goin to sleep!**

**Clare muse: Oh no you don't! You have to write the fifth chapter!**

**Me: Fine... alright see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's another chapter of LF,LS.! Sorry it's been a while, I've had a lot of makeup work to do, and all of this studying to do for my CSTs, especially my Geometry Test.**

**Well, anyways I'm also writing on Fiction Press. net! My first story is called My Missing Piece. I've had the idea for My Missing Piece for years and I finally typed it up! **

**And now that I'm on summer break, I can hopefully type more chapters sooner! I'm kind of nervous about starting my freshman year of high school in August. But, it's also kind of exciting at the same time. Yeah, just going to begin the chapter already.**

**Clare muse: This is my least favorite chapter.**

**Me: Oh come on Clare! Just because you suffer doesn't mean it's bad!**

**Clare muse: Well I'm not going to be around for it to happen so bye!**

**Me: Fine.**

**Lol. A little OC background knowledge, Clare was one of my imaginary friends when I was younger, right now she would be like 18 years old ahahah!**

**Okay well I think I should start the story now.!**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! This chapter contains mild sexual content (rape) but nothing too graphic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but Clare and the other OCs are mine.! Oh and I have a tiny Call of Duty reference in the beginning, so I don't own that either.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Pain<strong>

* * *

><p>Clare lined up pieces of wood on tree stumps. Now that Danny had learned to make ectoplasmic energy, it was time to teach him how to aim. Once she finished with the last one, she turned and faced the teens. "Danny, now you have to learn how to aim. It may be a little difficult at first but-"<p>

"Hey don't worry Clare," Danny interrupted, "I can do this! I mean it's easy, it's just like playing Call of Duty, and I'm awesome at that game!"

Clare rolled her eyes and sighed. "Danny, it's not as easy as playing a simple videogame!"

"Hey, have you played COD Modern Warfare 3? It's pretty intense," TJ said," I mean I get killed by claymores, grenades, snipers-"

"TJ! Please stop talking!" Clare yelled as she lightly glared at the ranting boy. "Ok Danny. If you think it's _so _easy, then try to blast the targets." She said very amused. She was going to enjoy saying 'I told you so' when he missed.

Danny's eyes narrowed in determination as he aimed his hand at the piece of wood in front of him. He let the ghost energy pour out into his hands and shot it towards the target, vaporizing it. "Oh yeah! That's what's up! I told you it was easy Clare!" He high fived TJ and Scarlet as Clare just crossed her arms and muttered, "That's not fair."

Danny put his arm around her and laughed. "Aw, it's ok Clare, not everyone has my natural talents." Clare pushed him away and smiled. She began to laugh as she said, "Right, no one can phase out of a chair like you!"

Danny stopped laughing and crossed his arms, the way a small child would, before saying, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know how to control my powers!"

Everyone was laughing at how childish Danny looked. "Well, what else are you going to teach me?"

Clare began to ponder the question as Scarlet began to wander off into the forest, not caring if she went far away from the group. She began to near a tree with several mocking birds perched on its branches. She began to sing, and a few moments later they were under her control. She walked back to the others with an innocent smile on her face.

Clare was still thinking about what to teach Danny, when it hit her. He didn't know how to control his powers under pressure. She looked up and immediately directed her attention to Scarlet. "Hey Scarlet? Maybe we should see how Danny handles his powers in a fight."

Scarlet thought about what she meant before smiling and shaking her head. "Actually Clare, I think you should see how he handles himself, you are his trainer after all."

Clare frowned and creased her eyebrows in uncertainty. "Well, actually, I don't think it would be... _appropriate_ for me to fight him. I'm his girlfriend, so I'm going to think that he's going easy on me."

Danny smirked and began to laugh silently. Clare looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

Danny smiled and had a smug look on his face as he replied, "Aw, you're scared that I'm better than you? Or are you scared that you'll hurt me?"

Clare gave him a look that told him to stop talking like that or else he was going to get it. Still, he continued. "Come on Clare, I promise I won't hurt you."

Clare gave him an annoyed look and quickly morphed. "It's on!" She yelled and took to the sky. Danny smirked and flew after her. Once they were both in the sky Clare crossed her arms and had a mischievous look on her face. "I'm going to make you pay Danny."

Danny mimicked her look and floated behind her. He pressed his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Well I'm waiting."

Clare smirked before her duplicate grabbed Danny's shoulders and turned him around. "Well then, give me your best shot." Danny smiled and said, "If you say so..." He charged energy in his hands and shot it out towards the duplicate. She easily moved out of the way and began to fly towards the trees. Just as Danny was about to follow her, Clare shot a pink ecto ray at him.

"Ow! Watch where you aim your blasts!" Danny said rubbing his butt to lessen the pain. Clare giggled charged her hands with blue energy. "Aw, come on honey, can't take a hit?"

Danny smirked and was about to charge his hands with green energy when...he accidentally morphed and turned human.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Danny screamed as he fell out of the sky and began to plummet towards the ground.

"Oh no! Danny!" Clare teleported and appeared below Danny, catching him before he crashed into the hard earth. She carefully set him down and made sure he had no injuries. She didn't understand what had happened, or why he had turned human. "Danny? Are you ok?"

Danny took a shaky breath before slowly standing up. "I'm a little shaken up, but otherwise, I'm fine. I just don't really get what happened. I just turned human."

Clare's eyebrows creased and she sighed. "Maybe you just need more time to really know how to control your powers."

TJ and Danny looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Maybe."

Clare suddenly began to smile, which earned at curious look from both teenage boys. "It's not like you would have beaten me anyways, Danny." Clare said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever makes you happy Clare," Then he walked over to her and hugged her.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, but stopped when she felt something warm and gooey land on her head.

TJ and Scarlet burst out laughing and she could hear Danny begin to giggle as he also realized what had landed on her head...bird poop.

"Gross." Scarlet said when she stopped laughing. Clare backed away from Danny and turned intangible, allowing the droppings to fall on the ground.

"That wasn't funny." She said annoyed. Danny put his arm around her and smiled. "Of course it wasn't-"

"IT WAS HILARIOUS!" TJ shouted, cutting Danny off.

Clare gave him an annoyed look and levitated him two inches off the ground.

"Hey! Clare! Put me down!" TJ yelled, startled.

"Hm, ok." She lifted him five more inches off of the ground before abruptly dropping him on the ground.

"Ow, that was uncalled for." TJ said rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah, sure. Haha!" Clare laughed and playfully pushed TJ away. He was about to say something when he was stopped by a sudden beeping sound coming from Clare's watch. She immediately checked the time and kissed Danny on the cheek. "Well guys, I have to go, my dad said to be home by 8:00. Bye!" She quickly flew away before they had a chance to say a word.

"Hey Danny? How far exactly does she live?" Scarlet said curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure. Why?" Danny said, equally as confused.

"Well, because it's 6:30, and she kinda seemed like she was in a rush." Scarlet said, still confused.

"Well, I don't know, maybe her dad has a guest over and she wanted to shower before he got home?" TJ suggested.

Danny shook his head, dismissing the subject. "Well, whatever the reason, we all have to get home, it's getting dark."

TJ nodded and grabbed his scooter which was perched on a nearby tree. "Alright dude, see you tomorrow."

Danny smiled before agreeing. Then, he took off with Scarlet to his house.

* * *

><p>Danny and Danielle arrived at Fenton Works and began looking for Sam, Danny being extra careful to conceal the mood necklace.<p>

"Honey! Are you here? Danielle and I have a surprise for you!" Danny headed upstairs towards his and Sam's room, when he heard his wife call out, "Danny? I'm in the backyard!" They headed out towards the backyard, but then Danielle handed her father a glowing ice box.

"It's better to give it to her _in _something." She said, grabbing the necklace and placing it in the box.

Danny smiled and took the box and hid behind his back, and proceeded towards the backyard. He walked outside and wrapped one arm around Sam, making sure she didn't see the ice box.

"Honey, Danielle and I have a surprise for you." Sam gave him a curious look and took a step away from him, instantly realizing he was hiding something behind his back.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked, a smile appearing on her face.

In response, Danny held out the box. Sam opened it and gasped. "This...it's... _amazing. _It's _beautiful_!" She touched the clear glass heart. Her eyes went wide when the clear stone turned red. She became more cautious when it turned to green.

"Um, Danny? Why is it changing colors?" Danny smiled and began to explain.

"It's a mood necklace, it changed colors with your mood. And if it's accurate, you were just happy and now have mixed emotions."

Sam relaxed and began to smile as she saw the necklace once again change colors, only this time it turned blue. "So, what does blue mean honey?"

Danny opened up the scroll and relied, "It means at ease."

Sam took the scroll from his hands and began to look it over. "Hmm, well, this is amazing Danny. Where'd you get it?"

Danny grabbed the gothic necklace and put it around her neck. "Honestly, Box Ghost gave it to me. He said he found it in the ghost zone when he and his family went out. He told me that he wanted you to have it. I think it's perfect for you, you make it look so much more beautiful."

Sam blushed and wrapped her arms around her husband. When she pulled away, Danny looked at the necklace and told his wife, "Well, I love you too." Sam looked at her necklace and saw that it had turned purple. It looked better than before. It had a more gothic look to it. A purple heart surrounded by metallic black fire. She smiled before suddenly remembering something.

"Oh! Danny, I just remembered, your parents invited us to dinner tomorrow night, ok?" Danny smiled before saying, "Yeah just remember to look beautiful, oh, never mind, you never forget."

Sam smiled before putting away some gardening tools she was using. "Oh, and your parents also told me to tell you to ask Jazz and Alex if they could come too. The same for Danni and Edward."

"Great, seems like I'm going to have to go back into the ghost zone." Danny said bitterly. "Danielle, do you want to come with?" Danielle shook her head. "Sorry dad, I have homework. Why Mr. Meyer gives us homework on the weekend, I'll never know."

Danny smiled, morphed and opened up a portal. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Sam gave him a curious look before asking, "But, Danny, Danni's home isn't that far, so I doubt that it would take you... an hour to tell her about dinner." The brief pause was due to her checking her watch.

Danny smiled, agreeing with her statement. "Normally, it would actually only take me about 10 minutes to arrive, but I'm also going to swing by Jazz's place on the way back."

Sam gave him a curious look. "But why don't you just call her?"

Danny sighed before admitting, "Alright, I also want to see how Jazz's pregnancy is going."

Sam smiled, realizing what her husband was saying. "Honey, she's not gonna get a baby bump in a few days." Danny frowned and looked away.

"I know... I just wanted to see how she's doing."

Sam rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright Danny, but be back soon ok?"

Danny smiled and flew into the portal. "Ok Sam, see you guys at dinner."

Once his wife smiled and walked away, he absorbed the energy from the portal and flew in the direction of Danni's home.

* * *

><p>Scarlet and Danny made it back to Fenton Works five minutes later. Danny morphed walked towards the door. Scarlet followed, but wanted to ask Danny something. She wondered if should just ask, as a friend, considering he had a girlfriend.<p>

"**Scarlet!**"

"Huh?" Scarlet shook her head to clear it and noticed that Danny was standing by the portal, looking at her with a concerned face.

"I asked you if you wanted me to fly you home." Danny said, still looking very concerned.

Scarlet immediately became excited. "Yeah! Oh, um, I mean sure, if it's not too much trouble."

Danny smiled and flew into the ghost zone, waiting for Scarlet before proceeding. A few minutes later, Danny stopped flying.

"What's wrong Danny?" Scarlet asked, genuinely curious as to why her friend had stopped.

"I was about to ask you the same question Scar. What's up with you? You seem distracted." Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scarlet looked away as she felt herself starting to blush. She began to fly again when she felt Danny's hand on her shoulder. "Come on Scar, you can tell me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

Scarlet sighed and turned to face him. "You know me a little too well Danny. However, it's more of a request. Well, um, Danny...will you accompany me to my school's dance? As friends of course."

Danny smiled and began to laugh. "_This_ is what had you all distracted? Of course I will Scar! What did you think I would do? Reject you because I have a girlfriend? We're just friends!"

Scarlet smiled and nodded. "Well, yes. I did think you would do that."

Danny shook his head in disagreement. "Come on, I wouldn't do that to you."

Scarlet hugged Danny, extremely happy and relieved. "Thank you Danny! This means so much to me!"

Danny began to wince at the amount of pain he was feeling because of her constricting hug. "You know what would mean a lot to me?"

Scarlet looked at him curiously. "No, what?"

"You _not_ breaking my bones!" Danny gasped out.

Scarlet let go of him and began to blush. "Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly.

Danny smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it's ok. You just broke a few of my bones, no big deal."

Scarlet's eyes went wide and she immediately became concerned. "Really? Should I get you to a doctor?"

Danny began to laugh. "I'm just joking Scar! I'm alright. Now come on, let's keep flying."

Scarlet flew alongside him, wondering what she was going to wear, how she was going to style her hair, what shoes she was going to wear.

Danny had similar thoughts, but mostly he was just wondering when it was going to be. "Hey Scar? When is this dance anyways?"

Scarlet turned her attention to him and responded, "Oh, tomorrow night."

Danny nodded and said, "Oh. cool." But in his mind he was panicking. What was he going wear? He didn't want to look bad in front of those ghost teens.

"Here we are." Scarlet said, floating up to her mother's door.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, so what time should I be here to pick you up?"

Scarlet thought about it for a second before answering, "Be here at about 7:00 pm, ok?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "Ok, see ya then." Scarlet smiled and opened the door. "See you then." She then closed the door and walked towards the living room. Her mother was watching TV.

"Hey mom! I had an awesome day today." Scarlet said as she sat down next to her mother.

"Hmm, and why is that?" Ember asked as she put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Danny agreed to go to the dance with me!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"And since when do you have the hots for the dipstick's son?" Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scarlet blushed and looked away. "Well, I don't know, since he was 13."

Ember smiled and turned off the TV. "Aw, so he likes you too?"

Scarlet's smile faltered before she responded, "Well, um no. We're just going as friends. Oh! Mom, can you help me find something to wear?"

Ember smiled and said, "Yeah, come on. Let's make you look hot."

Scarlet giggled and walked towards her room.

"Let's make it so that Danny Fenton loves you..."

* * *

><p>Clare was arriving at her home in Wisconsin at about 7:10 at night. She smiled as she thought about relaxing in her bed after a busy day, but suddenly tensed up as she sensed someone near her. She turned around to face the ghost, or rather half ghost, following her.<p>

"Uh hello? Who are you?"

Clare began to panic, so trying to find a way to distract him long enough for her to teleport inside the mansion, she fired a red energy blast at him.

He dodged the attack easily, but he looked away from Clare for about two seconds, which gave her the chance to teleport home.

She reappeared in the living room and turned human. She walked up the stairs and went into her mother's room. She looked around for her mother and found her asleep on her bed. She sighed and tiptoed out of her room.

She walked into her room and made her way to her bed. Just as she was about to lie down, someone shot ecto goo and pinned her to the wall.

"Nice to see you sister." Michael said as he materialized in front of her. He grabbed her arms and raised them above her body and kept them there with ecto goo.

"M-Michael...? What do you want?" Clare asked, terrified and trembling.

"Oh, nothing special, just you. You know what's going to happen Clare, why ask? You know what I am going to do." Michael said sinisterly.

Tears began to form in Clare's eyes as she began to shake her head. "No! _No__**! **_Please! No! Don't do this to me! Not again! **Don't rape me! Please!**" Clare begged. Her entire body began to shake in desperation. "Please! I'll do whatever you ask, just please don't do this!"

Michael laughed evilly. "You had this coming to you Clare. No one puts their hands on me! Especially not a girl! Now you're getting what you deserve."

Clare morphed and tried to phase through the wall, but just as the hundreds of times she had tried it before, she couldn't. She turned human again and kept struggling.

Michael was beginning to get annoyed, so he sent an electrical shock to her side. Her struggling ceased and she silently cried as Michael carried her to her bed and tied her to it. He made sure to keep her legs spread apart.

"Next time I hope you'll think twice about slapping me you pathetic girl!" He phased off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her underwear. Not for long, because he phased her out of those as well, leaving her nude. Soon he phased out of his own clothing as well.

"Now to prevent you from calling out for help." He said as he gagged her. He walked over to the door and locked it.

Clare began to cry, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent him from doing what he wanted. She closed her eyes as Michael turned off the lights and walked back over to her bed. He looked at her and scoffed. He slapped her face. "Stop crying you stupid girl! You know how this works! Why do you keep crying? You should be used to this by now!"

Clare lowered her head as she felt more tears threatening to fall. She remained silent, knowing she wasn't meant to respond, but in her mind she did. "Just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean I like it, or that it doesn't hurt me in more ways than one..."

* * *

><p>After telling Danni about the dinner, Danny flew through the ghost zone to Wisconsin. Once he was close enough to Jazz's house, he opened up a portal. Once he went through, he absorbed the energy and began to fly.<p>

For a few minutes everything seemed normal, then he sensed a new energy signature, one he had never sensed before. He looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a girl ghost flying a few yards in front of him.

Just as he was about to fly up to her, she turned around and looked at him for a few seconds. Deciding he should try to talk to her, he said, "Uh hello? Who are you?"

The girl ghost's eyes widened and her hands lit up with red ghost energy before she fired it at Danny. He easily dodged the attack, but when he looked back, the ghost girl was gone.

"Strange, but if she teleported away, then she must not pose a serious threat." Danny said resuming his flight.

A few minutes later, he arrived at Jazz's house. He landed at the entrance and turned human. He knocked at the door and a few minutes later, Jazz opened it.

"Hey! Little brother, what are you doing here? Would you like to step inside?"

"Uh, sure Jazz, but only for a few minutes." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He walked in and headed towards the living room. He spotted Alex sitting on the couch, grading work. "Hey Alex." Danny said as he sat down on the couch.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Danny. What are you doing here?" Alex said as he finished correcting another assignment.

Danny smiled and looked at Jazz as she sat on the couch as well. "Oh, I came here to ask you if you could come to dinner tomorrow, mom and dad asked me to ask."

Jazz smiled and responded, "Yeah, of course we can. What time?"

Danny's smile fell as he realized that his wife had not told him that little piece of information. "I don't know, Sam didn't tell me. But, I'll call you guys later when I know."

Jazz smiled before asking, "Why not just call Sam right now and find out?"

Danny smiled. "Well, because- oh, I uh, didn't think of that. Hold on, I'll call her." Danny speed dialed Sam and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Sam's voice said through the phone.

"Hey Sam. It's Danny. What time is the dinner tomorrow?"

"At 6:30. But tell them to meet at our house so we can all get there at the same time."

"Thanks Sam. Alright see you later."

"Bye."

Danny hung up the phone before facing his sister and her husband. "Ok, the dinner is at 6:30, but show up at our house first. Sam wants us to arrive at the same time.

Jazz and Alex nodded. "Ok, so Danny, would you like something to drink, or something to eat?" Jazz said standing up.

"No thanks, I actually better get going. I promised Sam I would be back in time for dinner." Danny said, also standing up.

"So you just came all the way here to ask us if we could come to dinner tomorrow night? You realize you could have done that over the phone, right?" Alex asked curiously.

Danny smiled and responded, "Yes, I do realize that, but I wanted to come all this way. I was hoping Jazz would be showing, but I am now disappointed."

Jazz rolled her eyes and laughed. "Come back in a month, then I'll have a baby bump."

Danny laughed and hugged his sister. "Will do. So see you guys tomorrow." Danny said as he shook hands with Alex. Jazz walked him over to the door and opened it.

"Have a safe trip little brother. And listen to your wife next time she tells you to just call us."

Danny's eyes went wide. "Wait, Sam called you guys? Before I got here?"

Jazz smiled and nodded. "Yup, about half an hour before you got here."

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes. "She could have called me and spared me the trip. Well, I have to go, see you guys tomorrow." Danny said morphing into Danny Phantom.

"Yeah see you Danny." Jazz said smiling as she saw her brother fly into the sky.

Danny flew back to where he opened the portal and reopened it. He flew inside it and was about to close it, when he caught a glimpse of a familiar castle. Thousands of memories came to mind, but Danny just sighed and closed the portal.

"Vlad..."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Michael got out of Clare's bed and put his clothes on. "Alright, now I have to pass on a message from dad. He told me to tell you as soon as you got home, but thanks to that delay, that wasn't possible. So, dad said to meet him in his office for your next assignment." After that he left Clare's room and went to his.<p>

Clare didn't move, not even when her restraints disappeared. She just lay there, under the sheets, completely naked. Five minutes later, she got up, showered and put on some clothes. She made her way to her father's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Clare walked in and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me father?"

Vlad smiled and said, "Please, come sit."

Clare walked over to the chair and sat down. "You wanted to tell me my next assignment?"

Vlad began to explain. "Now that you have taught him how to somewhat control his powers, you must make him lose all respect for his father."

Clare gave him a confused look. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Vlad frowned and gave her an annoyed look. "I wasn't finished. To do that, you must make his father look like a terrible man. Make it seem as if he has done something terrible. Something so terrible that it would separate him from his family. Something as bad as, say, cheating on his wife."

Clare frowned and shook her head. "No father, that wouldn't work. He loves his wife and family. Nothing in the world would make him cheat."

Vlad smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes _he_ would never cheat, but it won't be him, it would be Michael. We will use your mother's powers to make him look like Daniel."

Clare, still confused, asked, "But where do I fit into all of this?"

Vlad sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. Honestly teenagers were not bright at all. "_You _will be the one Daniel will be cheating on Samantha with."

"Oh." Clare said, finally understanding his plan. "So I'm going to be disguised as an older provocative woman and purposely get caught kissing Danny's father, which won't really be him, just Michael in disguise, by Danny's mother. I'm not too happy with this plan dad."

"Why not? Because you will be kissing Michael? Suck it up, he is not even your real brother." Vlad said, not hiding the fact that he was annoyed.

"Fine. May I go now?" Clare said angrily.

"Go to the simulator for an hour, and the rest of the day is yours." Vlad said dismissively.

"Ok, bye father." Clare said as she walked out of the room.

A lot was going on in her mind, and she felt extremely guilty. How could she do this to Danny and his family? He has never done anything to deserve this from her. She was the worst girlfriend in the world.

"I can't go through with it. I can't hurt him like this. I-I love him."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Finally! Ugh, I tried having this done before the fourth of July, didn't happen. On the fourth of July, definitely didn't happen. Ugh, I hate when I take too long! But who cares, I'm done with this chapter, and the next is probably gonna be easier to write, considering I planned most of what's gonna take place. Only, I debated on whether or not to make Scarlet ask Danny to her dance, but ultimately decided to put it in. It gives Clare a little help. All I'm gonna say...<strong>

**Alright, well please leave your comments, I love hearing from you, your comments make me soo happy and enthusiastic to keep writing.**

**Ok, well see ya later and happy independence day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Here's another chapter of Like Father, Like Son! Did you guys notice that the dance and the dinner were on the same day? I noticed it as I was typing. Yeah, that wasn't planned, but I have an easy solution to that. So, once again, sorry the last chapter took so long, school was hard, especially when a lot of things were on the line (promotion ceremony, Six Flags field trip, and Field Day). Ok, well I better just start the story now, before it takes too long...too late.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the OCs are mine! But Pearl owns the flash backs later on in this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Mistakes<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny woke up the next morning and called his girlfriend. "Hey Clare. I have to ask you something."<p>

"Oh, umm, what is it?" Clare responded over the phone.

"Is it ok with you if I go to Scarlet's dance today? We're just going as friends, so don't worry, nothing will happen." Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can. I trust you Danny. Have fun ok?"

Danny smiled. His girlfriend was the best girl on the planet. It was a good thing she wasn't the jealous type, he couldn't stand girls like that. "Thanks Clare, you're the best! So, what have you been up to?"

"...Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Listen Danny, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Danny frowned. There was something strange about Clare, he could notice the nervousness in her voice. "Hey Clare? Is everything alright? You seem kind of nervous."

"What? No, no. Don't be ridiculous I'm fine. Just jumpy cause...I'm going on my first roller coaster today. Hehe, I really have to go. Bye!"

"B-" Danny was cut off by the sound of her hanging up the phone. He sighed and grabbed his wallet. He went downstairs to the living room to ask his parents for permission to go to Scarlet's dance. Afterwards, he was going to go shopping for something to wear. He really didn't want to wear his usual white shirt and blue jeans. Besides, he had his eye on some cool shoes at the mall. Now he had an excuse to buy them.

As he went down the last few steps, he heard his sister Lilith whining.

"But why do I have to go? I see grandma and grandpa like, three times a year!"

"I don't care! You have to go! There will be other parties!" He heard his mother tell Lilith.

"But mom! It's Stephanie's birthday party! I have to be there! She's my best friend!" Lilith argued.

"It doesn't matter! They're your grandparents. You have to go!" Sam replied.

"Ugh! This is so not fair!" Lilith yelled as she marched up stairs, shoving Danny out of her way.

Danny gave his mother a questioning look and she sighed, beginning to explain the reason for Lilith's tantrum. "She's upset because I told her she couldn't go to Stephanie's birthday party."

"Why can't she go?" Danny asked.

"Well because tonight, we have to go to dinner with your grandpa Jack and grandma Maddie." Sam explained.

"Whoa, wait. What? Tonight? As in later today?" Danny asked, beginning to worry.

Sam raised a curious eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Yes, tonight. Why?"

Danny frowned, sighed, and began to explain. "Scarlet asked me to go with her to her school's dance yesterday. As friends." He added with a roll of his eyes when he received a teasing smirk from his mom. "Can I go? I can stick around long enough to at least say 'hi' to grandma and grandpa."

Sam frowned and began to think about it. "Let me ask your dad, then if he says yes, then you can go." She said with a smile.

"Oh come on! That's so not fair mom! He can go to his little friend's dance, but I can't go to Stephanie's party?!" Lilith yelled from her room.

"He asked nicely and he promised his friend before he knew about the dinner! And he offered to stay until they came to greet them! Whereas you have been trying to get out of it since you found out!" Sam yelled back.

Danny laughed at his sister's childish behavior and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Danny?" His father asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to the mall to buy some new clothes and some sweet new Jordans. I'm going to Scar's school dance, so I have to wear something nice."

"But, son. Tonight we're going to dinner with your grandparents and your aunts."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I promised Scar yesterday that I would go with her. I promise I'll stick around to say hi and give them hugs, but I can't break my promise to her."

His father thought about it for a few seconds before smiling. "Alright son. I don't think it would be fair to Scarlet if you blow her off now, so you can go. But you have to make it up to your grandparents."

"Of course dad, I'll go visit them tomorrow at their house." Danny said with a small smile.

"Alright, well you go get those new clothes. And don't be late, for anything," his father said as he walked to the lab.

Danny nodded and walked out of his home. After a few blocks, he began to worry. He had to go to his grandparents' house?! They used to be professional ghost hunters! They had to have some stuff in their house that detected ghosts...or half ghosts. What was he going to do? They were bound to find out that he wasn't all human! He was in trouble now.

"Hey man! Where you going?"

Danny heard someone calling him and turned around. He soon spotted TJ running up to him and smiled. TJ stopped running and walked up to him. "Where you headed to dude?"

Danny smiled and pointed his thumb in the direction of the Amity Park Mall. "I'm going to the mall to get some new clothes for Scar's dance."

TJ frowned before saying, "Whoa, whoa, wait. What? Scar? But you have a girlfriend! Is she cool with this?"

Danny rolled his eyes and continued walking to the mall. "Yeah she's cool with it. And Scar and I are just going as friends!"

TJ nodded in understanding. "Ok then, so you're going to a dance in the ghost zone? Where you can't really move around without a ghost, or the specter speeder? Is she picking you up?"

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm going alone. And before you ask, because I know you were going to, I am not taking the specter speeder, not after what happened last time."

TJ frowned before asking the obvious question, "Then how are you gonna get there?"

Danny's eyes turned green and he asked, "Did you really forget?"

"Oh! Right, hehe, ghost powers." TJ said sheepishly.

Danny's eyes returned to their usual color and they continued their walk to the mall. "So, you and Scarlet are gonna go to a dance..._together_.?" TJ asked as they entered the mall.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly annoyed. "Yes, we are. Now can you help me find some cool clothes?"

"Are you gonna, like, hold her hand and stuff?" TJ asked, genuinely curious.

"No! I have a girlfriend, and I'm not going to do that to her. I know it could be considered innocent, but I would still feel as if I were cheating on her," Danny said seriously.

"Oh, well alright. Come on, let's go check out that store."

"Ok." Danny walked in after TJ, slightly upset that his best friend actually thought he would do that to his girlfriend.

_"Thank you Danny. I knew I could trust you."_

"Huh? Who said that?" Danny looked around to see if he could find the person talking to him, but with so many people around, he couldn't figure out who it was.

"Hurry up Danny!" TJ shouted from inside a store.

"Ok man, I'm coming.!" Danny shouted back as he walked over to TJ.

"What's up Danny? You seem kind of distracted."

"Did you hear anything back there? Like a girl's voice?" Danny asked with a curious look on his face.

"No, why? Did you?" TJ asked raising a questioning eye brow.

"Yeah, she said that she knew she could trust me..." Danny said, confused.

"Hehe. Maybe your just hearing things. Or maybe it's your conscience." TJ said, obviously kidding.

"Yeah. Maybe..."

* * *

><p>Clare woke up a few hours earlier than usual. Her guilt was eating her alive. She didn't deserve Danny. All he ever did was care about her and treat her with respect, and she was about to rip his family apart. She didn't want to go through with her father's plan. But she had no choice. If she didn't do as Vlad asked, her mother could pay dearly for it. It infuriated her how trapped she was, she felt like a caged animal, like a slave. Vlad had her mother's life wrapped around his finger. If only she would have been stronger when she was younger...<p>

*Ring ring*

She heard her phone ringing and walked over to it. It was Danny. She sighed before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Clare. I have to ask you something."

Clare looked at the phone curiously before responding. "Oh, umm, what is it?"

"Is it ok with you if I go to Scarlet's dance today? We're just going as friends, so don't worry, nothing will happen."

She smiled. Obviously she had no doubt that that was true. "Yeah, sure, of course you can. Have fun ok?"

"Thanks Clare, you're the best! So, what have you been up to?"

Clare frowned as she felt guilt begin to consume her heart once more. Then, an idea popped into her head. If she told Danny what she was being forced to do, maybe he could tell his dad and he could save her and her mother! There was a possibility that Vlad was monitoring the phone call, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

Just as she was opening her mouth to tell him, Michael opened her door and looked at her, as if he knew what she was about to do. Panicking, Clare said, "...Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Listen Danny, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later, ok?" She glared at Michael when she saw a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hey Clare? Is everything alright? You seem kind of nervous."

Clare frowned. She didn't deserve his concern. "What? No, no. Don't be ridiculous I'm fine. Just jumpy cause...I'm going on my first roller coaster today. Hehe, I really have to go. Bye!" She had to resist smacking herself in the face because of her lame excuse.

"B-"

As soon as she heard him begin to speak again, she hung up the phone, not prepared to lie to him again. She sighed, clearly having forgotten about the visitor in her room. However, his chuckling quickly returned her attention back to him. "What do you want?" She asked with a glare.

"Father wants you. He's-"

"In his office. Yeah, when isn't he?" She said coldly before walking out of her room.

Shocked with the way she treated him, he just remained in her room with his mouth open.

Clare walked towards Vlad's room, a cold expression still on her face. When she arrived, she knocked on the door before opening it, not even waiting to be allowed in.

"What do you want?" Clare asked, not caring that she just barged in, breaking one of his rules.

Vlad raised an eye brow at her behavior, but dismissed it. "Tomorrow, you must go to Axion Labs disguised as a secretary and say that you were sent there to work. That is your first part in this plan."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid." Clare spat out.

Vlad gave her an amused smile. "Are you sure about that?"

Clare's eyes turned red as she began to glare at him. "Why are you doing this anyways? What has Mr. Fenton ever done to you?"

Vlad frowned. "It is nothing of your concern. But, if you must know, I am paying him back for betraying me years ago."

"Is betrayal _that_ awful for you? Why can't you forgive anyone that 'betrays' you?" Clare questioned, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"**No one betrays me! Not without paying **_**dearly**_** for it!" **Vlad yelled out, memories beginning to resurface...

_"You wanna control something?" the boy growled out, condensing his energy just a bit more. __**"Then, control this!"**__ he screamed, before letting his raw energy explode forward, hurling its anger at the evil ghost._

_Blinded by the actual flare of the massive power, Dazzler never even saw it coming. But he felt it when it slammed into him, ripping out a scream from his throat as he was consumed by the raw green energy._

_When it was all over, Dazzler was lying in a smoking crater. But now he was so weakened that the shadow ghost's black body was completely transparent, and all he could do was groan in pain._

_At that moment, Vlad walked over to Dazzler and Danny, who was now standing in front of the fallen ghost. The teen was still glaring darkly at the evil creature, his fists clenched against his sides as if trying to restrain himself from inflicting anymore pain on the defeated ghost. Of course, the billionaire didn't blame the teen in the slightest for his obvious resentment. Dazzler deserved that and much more._

_And with the 'much more' is where Vlad came in…_

_The older hybrid placed a hand on one of Danny's shoulders, feeling him relax a bit with his touch, before he told the boy, "I'll take it from here."_

_Dazzler gasped when his employer suddenly lifted him off the ground. And knowing how Plasmius planned to end this, he quickly pleaded, "No! Don't destroy me!"_

_But Vlad was not swayed in the least, and his hand quickly sparked with red energy that soon molded into a red sword._

_"No one betrays me. Not without paying dearly for it. And you, Dazzler, will not be the exception," Plasmius growled darkly, before arching back the energy-made weapon with every intention of finishing the ghost off._

...

_The entire house shook on its foundation as a red lightning bolt struck the one-and-only mainframe that controlled the nanobots and it exploded everywhere, destroying a good portion of the lab. Even the Ghost Portal's steel doors were bent in, exposing just the slightest bit of the unearthly green world on the other side of it._

_In fact, if it wasn't because the billionaire had reinforced and ghost-proofed his lab ever since his house had been blown up by his portal's exploding, the entire house probably would have been brought down by how strong the impact of the lightning bolt on the large mainframe had been._

_However, Danny didn't see the sheer destruction around him. He only had eyes for the smoldering pill of ash and metal that had once been the mainframe. In fact, it had just been on instinct that he had turned intangible to avoid being flung backwards with the explosion._

_But as reality set into him, Danny's wide green eyes swelled with tears as he fell to his knees, his breathing stilled as he continued to stare at the destroyed mainframe._

_Meanwhile, Plasmius slowly lowered his smoking red hand and coiled it on his side to hide the fact that it was shaking. He knew now there was no turning back for either of them… And he was also painfully aware he had just crossed a line he never thought he would..._

_Swallowing down any and all emotion, the man spoke coldly. "You wanted a villain, Daniel? …Now and from here forth… you will have one."_

_His arch-enemy's words were like an echo in Danny's mind as the teen slowly gripped his white hair with both hands and his breathing began to race. Vlad had destroyed the mainframe… Vlad had __destroyed__ the mainframe! It had been the only thing keeping those nanobots from becoming fully active! The __one thing__ keeping his sister—__his only sister alive!_

_Jazz… Vlad had just…_

_Danny's disbelief and horror suddenly twisted inside his heart into something else, something he had only felt once before but __never like this__... it melded into utter and pure hate._

_Hate… directed at… Vlad Masters._

_Danny abruptly ripped his hands out of his hair, and with a scream of pain and anger, he jumped to his feet and sent a bright green blast at his arch-enemy._

_Not having expected such a quick and violent attack, the older hybrid gasped just before he was sent flying across the lab where he slammed into some already turned-over lab tables. The man gritted his teeth as he gripped at his chest before slowly getting himself free from the rubble and to his feet._

_But before he could do anything else, Danny suddenly lunged at him with another cry of fury, throwing them both into the metallic and wood debris on the ground._

_The teen shook violently and his eyes were yellow-green as he pounded the older hybrid with his fists, screaming, __**"**__YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU? __HOW COULD YOU?__**"**_

_Plasmius' eyes flashed a brighter red before he blasted the boy away and quickly got to his own feet, hissing, "I could ask you the __**same**__ question!"_

_Danny barely felt the pain of the hot ectoplasm that struck his body and instead quickly got to his feet and sent a volley of green spheres at the man responsible for his sister's demise. Pain and hate had completely taken over his mind and all he could think of doing was hurting Plasmius._

_And all the man could do was hold up a shield, unable to get in a single attack himself._

_Still, the younger hybrid's hysterics were as clear as his fury when half of his attacks missed their target while he cried out, "You jerk! You heartless Jerk! This was between us—not her! __**It was never about her!**__ She didn't do anything to you! She didn't do __**anything**__ to you! It was me! Why? Why didn't you just hurt me?" he asked in anguish as tears fell down his face._

_But as if all his hate suddenly turned into grief, Danny suddenly stopped firing and crumpled on the ground in short sobs, asking, "How c-could you do this to me? Jazz… you…"_

_Plasmius finally lowered his shield and just stared emotionlessly at the broken teen. "This is your doing. This is __your__ choice—not mine. As I told Dazzler, no one betrays me—not without paying dearly for it. And you Daniel Fenton have committed the worst betrayal against me… You are no better than your father."_

_Vlad suddenly raised a hand burning with red energy as he cruelly added, "Now, we have yet another thing in common…. We have both lost our only sibling. What a cruel irony, is it not?"_

_Danny slowly stared back up at the older hybrid with wide tear-filled eyes; but even when he saw the man was about to knock him out, the teen could only stare back at Vlad, unable to believe the man could have dealt him such a low and unforgivable blow. He had taken his sister from him._

_..._

Vlad closed his eyes in an attempt to control the emotions those flashbacks brought back.

"Vlad?"

Vlad's eyes snapped open. He glared at the female hybrid, his eyes now a blood red color. "Get out," He whispered angrily.

"What?" Clare asked, since she had not caught what the man had said.

This only seemed to infuriate Vlad even more, and because of he was losing control of his emotions, the lights began to flicker wildly. "I said GET OUT! LEAVE! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!"

Clare, extremely frightened, phased through the door and ran back into her room. What could have possibly made Vlad _that_ upset? So much that he was beginning to lose control of his emotions. Clare dismissed her thoughts, wanting to forget that frightening image of Vlad. "What should I do? Oh I know!" Clare closed her eyes. She began to take slow, deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, they had a pink hue to them. "Where is he? Oh, the mall duh," she said to herself. She was glad that her powers allowed her to look in through the eyes of those she had ever controlled. She could even hear anything that they were thinking. At the moment, she was looking through Danny's eyes.

"Are you gonna, like, hold her hand and stuff?"

Clare frowned at the possibility of her boyfriend holding Scarlet's hand. She wasn't clueless like he was, so she knew that Scarlet was crushing on Danny, and after looking a little bit into Danny's memories, it was clear that she's wanted him for _quite_ a while, about a year in fact. She sat nervously on her bed as she waited for his answer.

"No! I have a girlfriend, and I'm not going to do that to her. I know it could be considered innocent, but I would still feel as if I were cheating on her,"

Clare smiled, extremely happy that he said that.

"Oh, well alright. Come on, let's go check out that store."

"Ok"

_"How could he ever think I would do that to Clare? I care about her a lot."_

Clare smiled as she heard her boyfriend's thoughts. "Thank you Danny. I knew I could trust you."

"Huh? Who said that?"

Clare, suddenly panicking, left Danny's mind immediately. She had forgotten that if she spoke while she was listening to someone's thoughts, they would be able to hear her.

Suddenly, she got an idea. If she could take control of Vlad's mind for only a second, she would be able to see into his memories. She would be able to see all of his memories, no matter how old or forgotten. She could see why Vlad is so determined to ruin Danny's father's life. And maybe, she could help him forgive him.

* * *

><p>It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when Danny got back from the mall, having found some cool new clothes and shoes at the second store they went to. Currently, Danny was waiting in the living room for his grandparents to arrive, but he was beginning to worry, considering it was ten minutes to 7:30, which was about the time he wanted to head to Scarlet's house. He was about to ask his mom to call them when he heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in!" Sam yelled from the lab.

The door opened and Jack in his usual orange jumpsuit and Maddie in her blue jumpsuit walked in. "Hey! Danny! We haven't seen you in months! How have you been? Any changes?" Jack asked in his usual bright tone.

Danny's eyes became wider and he began to look around. "W-what do you mean by, um, changes?" He smiled nervously.

"Well, you did start high school this year right? How is it? Do you like your classes?" Maddie explained.

Danny relaxed and smiled. "Yeah, actually, it's pretty much the same except-"

"Except _this_ year, my son has himself a girlfriend," Danny (older) said with a teasing smirk. "And she's very pretty."

"Dad!" Danny (younger) whined. "Come on! Do you have to tell everyone, or will all of Amity Park be enough?"

His father rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm going to help your mother in the lab."

Danny smiled, relieved that his dad was going to stop teasing him. He returned his attention to his grandparents. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, but regretfully, I have to be on my way. But I promise I'll come visit you tomorrow, right after school."

Maddie frowned, "Why? You're not going to dinner with us?"

Danny shook his head, "I kinda promised Scarlet that I'd go to her school's dance before I knew anything about dinner. Well, I'm running late so I'll see you tomorrow." He gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek before heading towards the lab. As he passed the stairs, his parents walked out of the lab with a device in their hand. However, Danny didn't notice it and walked right into the lab. He made sure that he went through the portal first _before_ morphing, knowing that he would set off the alarms.

Back in the living room, Danny (older) was beginning to explain what the device he had in his hand did. "This is the ecto power energizer. It allows any half ghost that uses it to regain any energy lost, instantly strengthening them. However, I'm not quite sure of what would happen if a full ghost were to touch it, and whenever I take it into the ghost zone, it gets colder and begins to give off a strange ghostly green light. I'm still going to try to work the bugs out, but I did it. My first ghost invention."

"That's great sweety!" Maddie said cheerfully. "Where's your sister and Danni?"

Instantly, Danni and Edward flew in, carrying Jazz and Alex. "Sorry we're late guys, I had a patient who was having some extreme emotional problems. So where are we going to eat?"

"Well, not Nasty Burger, that's for sure. It's this new restaurant they opened a few blocks from here." Sam responded.

"Ok, well let's go!" Danni said cheerfully.

They all walked out of the house and got into the two cars parked in front.

* * *

><p>Danny flew invisibly through the ghost zone, not wanting to be seen by any ghost, let alone his father's allies. A few minutes later, he arrived at Scarlet's house. He morphed and proceeded to knock on the door, only to gasp when his hand went through the door. "Oh right, humans pass through things here."<p>

"It's alright Danny, you can come in!" Ember shouted from inside.

Danny walked through the door and saw Ember walking towards her guitar. "Hey Danny! I wrote a new song! I want you to tell me what you think about it." Picking up her guitar, she inconspicuously switched it to the love spell setting and began to play. However she only needed to play one chord for him to be under her spell.

"Mom! Stop showing off to Danny!"

Ember stopped playing and they both turned around in the direction of Scarlet's voice.

"So, how do I look?" Scarlet asked as she walked into the room wearing a blue dress that matched her hair. It was a little poufy and had a black belt and was strapless. She was also wearing some black mini heels and wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Wow. You... look beautiful Scar." Danny said in awe.

"Wait! Here's the finishing touch." Ember said before walking up to her and putting a blue guitar necklace around her neck. "There. Perfect."

"Thanks mom. So we should probably get going. Come on Danny." Scarlet said, heading for the door.

"Have fun you two!" Ember said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Once they were out the door, Scarlet held out her hand so she could fly them to her school. He grabbed it and smiled at her. She felt herself beginning to blush so she lifted them off of the ground and began to fly in the direction of her school.

"You look nice Danny. Are those new clothes?" Scarlet asked, keeping her gaze away from his.

"Yeah, they are. I wanted to look nice... for you." Danny said, smiling. His eyes never left her, not even once. "But how I look is nothing compared to you."

Scarlet began to blush even more. What was up with Danny lately? It almost sounds like he's in love with her.

"Oh! We're here.!" Scarlet said as they landed in front of the building. They walked inside, still connected by their hands.

"Danny? You realize that you can let go of my hand right?" Scarlet asked slowly.

"Yeah, I know." Danny said casually. However, he still didn't let go of her hand. Scarlet smiled softly and continued to walk inside.

However, to Scarlet's misfortune, a group of girls were waiting for them to arrive, and they quickly spotted them.

"Hey look! It's Scarlet! So what weirdo did she bring to the dance?" One girl, the one in the front, asked the others behind her.

"I think it's Danny Phantom's son!" One of the girls behind her exclaimed.

"What?! How did she get him to be her date?" The girl in the front asked.

Scarlet smirked, knowing they expected her to come alone or come with someone nerdy like her. "Yeah well, you just have to be pretty like me. Right Danny?"

"Right Scar. You girls are snobby little brats. You'll never compare to Scarlet." Danny said, walking up to the girl in the front. "Leave Scar alone, or else I'll tell my little sister to pay you a little visit."

"Ok! I'll stop messing with her." The girl said before walking away.

"Now, may I have this dance?" Danny asked as he held out his hand.

Scarlet, just now noticing that a slow song was playing, slowly took Danny's hand and began walking towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her closer. They were so close, that their faces were only inches from each other. "Um, Danny? Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

"I think we should get out of this crowded and stuffy gym and go outside for a while." Danny said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ok. I know the perfect place." Scarlet said, not caring that he didn't answer her question. She took his hand and led them out of the gym and back outside of the school. She continued walking until they were behind the school, where there was a small garden. They walked through the garden, looking at all of the beautiful plants. Danny picked a blue flower and put it in Scarlet's hair.

Then, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was a little surprised at first, but she eased into it. They stood there, kissing, unaware that they had an audience watching them...

* * *

><p>Clare remained in her room the rest of the day, not wanting to see Vlad after what had happened earlier that day. She had gone out flying a few times, but she was still incredibly bored. Then an idea hit her. She had controlled Danny's dad a few times before, maybe she could look into his memories and try to figure out why Vlad was so angry with him.<p>

"Ok. Concentrate Clare. You can do this." Clare told herself. Although she could do it, it was much more difficult and required a lot of concentration. Her eyes began to glow red as she began to see into his past. She started looking at the ones where he was 14, 15, and 16. However, right when she was looking at his 15th birthday, she saw that Vlad was the one who was always making his life miserable. She then saw how he forced Danny to live with him. Then, as she began to look at his experience in this very castle, she saw two things; one, that she was sleeping in the very room he stayed in, and two...one of Vlad's servants seemed very familiar to her.

"I know who that is, but I just can't put my finger on it..." Clare mumbled to herself. As she began to look further in his memories, that ghost became more and more familiar, until she finally knew who it was.

"Is that...dad?" She asked herself, noticing the similarities in her powers and his. My dad used to work for Vlad?!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Dad... it's nice to see him. Obviously this is before he met mom." Clare sighed as she stopped looking at his memories and just sat on her bed, looking at nothing in particular. Then she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over to it and opened it. It was Michael.

"Aww, found out already that your boyfriend is a dirty cheater, did you?" Michael asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? Danny would never do that to me." Clare said confidently.

"Well, at least it won't be hard to ruin his life now." Michael continued.

"I can't do that to him. I am not going to do that to him!" Clare yelled angrily.

"Well, he certainly didn't think twice about betraying you. He doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"I love him! I could never hurt him like that! And all he's ever done is care about me, and respect me, and like me." Clare yelled out, now furious.

Michael smiled and turned away from her. "If you're so sure that he would never cheat, then come with me. You shouldn't have anything to fear, right?"

Clare hesitated for a few seconds before following him. He led them into Vlad's surveillance room, and they got there in time to see Danny grab Scarlet's face and kiss her. Clare's eyes widened in shock before tears began to fall from them. "Danny... How- how could he...?" She buried her face in her hands, beginning to sob. Then she dried her eyes and began to glare at the screen with Scarlet and Danny kissing.

"You know what? Tell father that I'll be ready to begin my first part of the plan tomorrow afternoon." Clare said before storming out of the room and running to her room, locking the door behind her.

Michael smiled and kept looking at the screen. "Ahh, looks like I managed to convince my dear little sister. Good thing she had no idea her little boyfriend was under a spell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Ugh, I wanted o finish before school started. Next time, I shouldn't go on facebook while I type...too many distractions. Well, I'll try really hard to have the next chapter up really soon! Ok, well please comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And before I forget, If you want to know what happened at the dinner with Maddie and Jack, PM me, I didn't really want to spend much time with it, since nothing important happens, but if you want to know, then ask. I'll type it for you and send it as a message. Ok well, till next time!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's time for another chapter of...drum roll please Clare muse.**

**Clare muse: Fine. (Drum roll)**

**Me: Like Father, Like son! Alright well, Clare muse has been on vacation for a while, but now she's back, for one of her more evil chapters.**

**Clare muse: Not evil! Hurt!**

**Me: Whatever you say... Ok, well now that I've started high school, I won't have much time to type, so I'm going to try to finish this chapter before the second week of school. I'll tell you at the bottom if I succeeded. I immediately post things when I finish typing without correcting, that's why there are always mistakes. So enough of my ranting.**

**Clare muse: Finally!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but OCs are mine! But the little story Maddie tells Danny is a reference to Checkmate by Pearl.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Two wrongs.<strong>

Danny let go of Scarlet's face and pulled away. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus. "Wait. What just happened?"

"You...kissed me... And I kissed you back." Scarlet said, blushing, but slightly confused.

"What?! No! How could I do this to Clare? And...how could you betray her too? You knew I was dating her! Why didn't you stop me! You let me cheat! You're the worst friend _ever_! Even TJ wanted to make sure I didn't cheat!" Danny yelled furiously.

"Danny, I-I asked if you were still dating her. You didn't answer so I assumed... You know what, I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't care if you were dating her. I like you a lot Danny. And maybe I even...love you." She leaned in for another kiss, but Danny backed away.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear anything I just said? I'm still dating Clare! I love her! And I'm not going to leave her for you. Besides I am _so_ angry with you. Come on, I'm taking you home." Danny said seriously before morphing, turning invisible, and flying towards her home.

Scarlet stood there a few seconds, staring sadly in the direction he flew off in before flying to her home.

A few minutes later they landed in front of the door. Danny morphed and reached for the door knob, but once again, his hand passed right through it. Now very pissed off, he turned and prepared to morph and fly away. "Stay away from me and Clare."

"No! Danny I know I made a mistake, but you have to forgive me. I can't apologize for my feelings, but I had no right to kiss you when you're still with...Clare." Scarlet said, looking at the ground in the end.

"Clare. Oh man, she's gonna hate me when she I tell her about this. I don't deserve her." Danny said sadly.

"Then... don't tell her." Scarlet said slowly.

"I have to tell her. It would be worse if I didn't. She would hate me even more." Danny responded.

"What's going on out here?" Ember asked, opening her door.

"Nothing Ms. Mclain. I was just leaving." Danny said, still slightly angry.

"Danny, you seem mad. What's wrong? Didn't you guys have fun at the dance?" Ember asked, confused.

"Your daughter kissed me, knowing I have a girlfriend. I mean, I know I was the one who kissed her, but she didn't stop me. She let me ruin my relationship." Danny said, getting angrier.

"Wait. You have a girlfriend?" Ember asked, beginning to worry.

"Yeah. I do. And I love her." Danny said.

"Then, please don't be angry at my daughter. Before you left, I put you under a love spell so you would fall in love with her. I had no idea that you had a girlfriend. I am so sorry." Ember said guiltily.

"You what?!" Scarlet yelled. "How could you mom? You know how much trouble I'm in?"

"Don't blame her. It's not entirely her fault, its yours too Scarlet. Please, just don't tell Clare, I want her to hear this from me. Now I'm going to get the specter speeder, turn on the cloaking, and leave." Danny said.

"Your dad still lets you drive that after you drove it over-"

"Yes! He does! Now never mention that please. Bye" Danny cut Ember off. He walked to the back of the house, morphed, turned invisible, and flew towards the portal.

" Mom, you ruined my friendship with Danny." Scarlet said sadly, walking into the house.

"Why didn't I think before I put that spell on him?" Ember asked herself, closing the door of her home.

Back at Fenton Works, the family was getting back from dinner.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you and Edward! Even if he is a ghost. And Jazz honey, I hope everything goes well in your pregnancy. We have to go home, but we'll be in touch." Maddie said as Danny was entering the room.

"How was dinner?" He asked. Surprisingly, it was his sister Lilith that answered him first.

"It was incredible! Grandma got me a diamond necklace! And then she let me order anything I wanted, so I got some pasta. It was awesome!" Lilith said, ecstatic.

"I also had pasta." Danny said, standing beside his wife.

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow Grandma and Grandpa," Danny walked over to hug them, "right after school."

"Alright Danny. But don't keep us waiting too long." Maddie said brightly.

"Well, we better get going son, but we'll stay in touch." Jack said heading for the door.

"Dad, call us if you see a ghost." Jazz said, concerned.

"Now, Jazz, we may be retired, but that doesn't mean we can't kick ghost butt!" Maddie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! What she said! Well kids, we're really tired, so we better go." Jack said with an exhausted look on his face.

Ok, bye Jack, bye Maddie. I hope we get a chance to do this again someday." Sam said, opening the door for them.

"Alright, bye!" Maddie said before the door closed.

Sam turned her head towards her son and raised a questioning eye brow. "So why are home so early? I didn't think you'd be back until 10. It's 9:16, what happened?"

Danny glared at nothing in particular before turning around, facing the stairs. "I don't really want to talk about it mom. I'm going to bed."

Sam grabbed his arm gently and turned him around to face her. "You and I both know perfectly well that you aren't going to go to sleep. You're just going to lie in bed awake, thinking about what happened. So, tell me. Maybe I can give you advice."

Danny looked at his sisters, who were looking at him expectantly. He glared at them before spitting out "Well, what the hell do you guys want? Get out of here, this doesn't concern you!"

Sam looked at her son, both shocked and angry. "Hey! Language!"

"It's called English mom." Danny said, slightly annoyed.

"Don't have that attitude with me youn-"

"Honey, calm down. He didn't mean to have the attitude, obviously something very bad happened at the dance. Danny's a good kid Sam, so even though that's no excuse for speaking to you and his sisters that way, I think we should help him out." Danny (older) said, cutting Sam off.

Danny (younger) sighed. "Yeah mom, I didn't mean to disrespect you, it's just that Scarlet really pissed me off."

Sam frowned at his choice of words, but didn't interrupt, knowing what happened must have been pretty bad, especially if he was upset with Scarlet.

"What happened son?" Danny asked, now very curious as to what had his son _this_ upset.

Danny sighed before beginning to explain what happened. "Well, Scarlet picked me up and we headed to her house. She had forgotten something," Danny lied. He knew that he couldn't tell them how he actually got to her house, not without exposing himself anyways. "When we arrived there, Ember put me under a love spell using her guitar. I started to act romantic with her, and next thing I knew, we were kissing. The thing that upset me the most though, was the fact that Scarlet knew I had a girlfriend and she just didn't care." Danny ended with an upset frown.

"So, wait...you cheated on Clare?" Danny asked slowly.

Danny (younger) closed his eyes, trying extremely hard to push down his guilt and sadness, at least enough to be able to answer his father. "Y-yes. I-I don't deserve her dad. She has never hurt me, and I cheated on her."

Sam hugged her son in an attempt to try and comfort him. "Son, it wasn't intentional. You were under a spell. I bet if you explain it to her, she'll understand."

"Y-you really think so mom?" Danny asked, his voice getting beginning to crack.

"I know so." Sam said, looking at her son warmly.

"Your mother is right Danny. She's a sweet girl, so she will forgive you." His father said, even though he never really officially met the girl.

"Ok dad, thanks. You too mom, you guys really helped me. I'm going to sleep now, I have school tomorrow." Danny walked upstairs and went to bed.

"Sam, our son is in love." Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope she forgives him. I don't like seeing him hurt like that."

* * *

><p>The next day, Clare landed behind a tree and turned human. She turned around and glared someone who was invisible a few yards behind her. "Hurry up Michael! I don't want to be waiting on you all day!"<p>

Michael turned visible and walked up to her. He smiled, knowing she had to be _really_ angry after their father made her bring him along. And with everything that happened with Danny the previous day, well, she's about ready to go off on anyone who gets on her nerves.

As if on cue, Sophia and her little follower, which she had recently found out her name was Farrah, walked up to Clare. "Hey you! I told you to stay away from Danny. Now, it seems you and me have a problem." Sophia said, glaring at Clare.

Clare's eyes began to glow a blood red color as she said, "It you and _I _you dumbass bitch! Go have sex with all the guys in the school, oh too late, you're already the school's whore!"

Sophia and Farrah were shocked. Farrah glared at Clare. "How dare you talk to Sophia that way!"

Clare rolled her still red eyes at her and started to walk away from them.

"No Farrah, she's right. I have had sex with all the guys at school. Including her little boyfriend Danny." Sophia lied. She had a smug look on her face, expecting her to be surprised. However, Clare turned around and had a cool expression on her face.

"I don't care. I'm going to dump him anyways. He...he cheated on me." Clare said with an unreadable expression.

Sophia's smirk quickly melded into a sympathetic frown. "Wait. He cheated? Wow, um, that's terrible. I bet you feel betrayed, hurt, lied to. Well, I'm here for you, you know."

Clare's eyes returned to their normal hue and widened in surprise. "Excuse me? Run that by me again. I thought you hated me."

Sophia smiled slightly. "I do, but I know how much it hurts to be cheated on. I hate it when a guy cheats on a girl. I'm nice to any girl that gets cheated on. No girl deserves that." Sophia had a serious look on her face.

Clare smiled softly and hugged her. "It's alright. Who was he?"

Sophia closed her eyes in pain but still responded. "His name was Ricky. He cheated on me with a senior, just because she would give him what he wanted. Just because she dressed provocatively. I walked in on them making out in his room, but his pants were down. I'm glad I hadn't gone later." Tears began to drip onto her blouse.

Clare smiled and began to pat her on the back. "So this is why you dress and act the way you do?"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah. My older sister Stephanie said guys wouldn't cheat on me this way."

Clare shook her head, now frowning. "No. This is how you get guys to take advantage of you. Just be yourself. If guys don't like you this way, then they're not the kind of guys you want to be with. Go out with someone you like for their personality, and make sure they like you for _you_, not your body."

Sophia looked up at Clare. "R-really? You think so?"

Clare smiled again before saying, "I know so."

"Blegh! All this mushy stuff is disgusting!" Michael said, standing behind Clare.

"Shut up Michael." Clare said, now very annoyed.

"No. Now can we go to the office and get my schedule?" He said with a bored expression. Then he spotted someone walking over to them. "Unless you want to stay here and talk to your boyfriend."

Clare turned around and saw Danny walking towards them. Her eyes once again had a red hue and she grabbed Michael's arm and dragged him inside the school. Meanwhile, Danny walked up to Sophia, wondering who the boy with Clare was. "Hey Sophia. Who was that guy with Clare?"

Sophia glared at him, buttoned her blouse up, and said, "Why should you care?"

Danny looked at her, confused with the way she was acting towards him and her actual question. "...Because she's my girlfriend? Is there something wrong?"

Sophia laughed sarcastically. "You sure about that?" She said before walking off into the school.

Danny looked at her, confused, until he couldn't see her anymore. "Ok then? So, what just happened?" Danny asked himself. He began to walk inside when someone put an arm over his shoulder and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey man. How was the dance yesterday?" TJ asked.

Danny frowned and an angry expression appeared on his face. "Don't. Even. Ask." He said angrily. "Let's go find Clare. I have something important to tell her."

TJ nodded slowly before following his half ghost friend inside. Once they were in, TJ instantly spotted Clare in the front office with some boy. "There she is. Who's she with?"

Danny looked in the front office and shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe a friend?" They waited until Clare and the boy walked out of the office before going up to them. "Hey honey. Listen I have something I really wanna talk about and-"

"Leave me alone you stupid cheater. It's over between us! And here I was stupid enough to trust you with that stupid, bitchy man stealer!" Clare shouted.

Danny looked at her, his eyes wide in shock. "Wait...you know? Who told you?"

This only seemed to anger her even more. "My friend who just so happened to go to that dance! How could you do this to me Danny? I trusted you, and you betray me like this?! I hate you! I never want to talk to you ever again!" Clare ran down the hall and into the girl's bathroom, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to be strong, but facing him was a lot harder than she had thought it would be.

Danny tried to run after her, but Michael stepped in front of him. He couldn't let him tell her the truth, that he was under a spell. That would certainly ruin everything. She would back out off her part in the plan. "Stay away from her." Michael said seriously.

"Who are you?" Danny all but spat out.

"I'm her brother, and I'm warning you, if you don't stay away, I will kick your ass." Michael said, glaring at Danny, before walking to his first class.

Danny just stood there a while, until TJ whispered behind him, "You...cheated on her? Why would you do that? And with who?"

Danny sighed and turned around, facing his best friend. "I-I was under a spell TJ. Scarlet's mom put a love spell on me, I was acting romantic with Scarlet, I kissed her, and she did nothing to stop me. On the contrary, she kissed me back." Danny looked down and began to walk to his class. "I'll catch you later TJ." Danny said sadly.

TJ looked at his friend with a sympathetic look on his face. "Man. Poor Danny. I can tell he really cares about Clare. I have to tell her it wasn't his fault."

* * *

><p>Lilith walked down the halls, heading towards her locker. She spotted her best friend Stephanie. She smiled and walked up to her. "Hey Steph. How was the party last night?"<p>

Stephanie glared lightly at her. "You would know if you would have been there. And you call yourself my best friend."

Lilith rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Sorry, I had to go to dinner with my family. Although I can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Stephanie looked away angrily before asking, "So you didn't even _want _to go to my birthday party?! Thanks a lot!" She walked away from Lilith dramatically.

Lilith rolled her eyes and went to her locker. She took out one of her books and started to walk towards her class. Halfway there, she ran into another girl and they both fell to the ground, dropping their books and papers. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." Lilith said, trying to get her things together.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I should have watched where I was going." The girl said, handing Lilith her book.

"Thanks. So, what's your name, you seem familiar." She asked standing up.

"Leslie. You and I have next period together. I sit next to you, but you never noticed me, because usually Stephanie is sitting on the other side of you." She said smiling.

"Ooh! Yeah, now I remember. Hi!" Lilith said, giggling at the end.

"Hi. What's your name?" Leslie said, shaking Lilith's hand.

"My name's Lilith. Lilith Fenton. But my friends call me Lilly." They began to walk towards their math class.

"Well, I'm just going to call you Lilith. I think it's a beautiful name, and I don't really believe in shortening peoples' names, I think that it's one of the first things you got when you came into the world, so you shouldn't change it." Leslie said seriously.

Lilith frowned in thought. Then she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But, your body is the first thing you have, and obviously it changes." Lilith said with a smile.

Leslie laughed. "Touché."

They arrived to their class, which Stephanie was also in. She was sitting at the back. As soon as she spotted Lilith, she smiled and gestured for her to sit in the seat next to her. Lilith frowned and sat in her usual seat, up at the front, next to Leslie. Stephanie threw a piece of paper at her. A note. Lilith rolled her eyes and opened it.

_'Bitch get back here! JK! Come on bestie! You know I was just kidding back there right?'_

Lilith sighed and just ignored the note. She took out her homework and began to copy down the problems on the board on a separate sheet of paper. She heard Stephanie growl in annoyance.

At the end of class, Lilith walked out of the class with Leslie, knowing that Stephanie was going to confront her about ignoring her. And, of course, she was right.

"Hey! Why didn't you sit with me?!" Stephanie shouted at Lilith.

"I didn't feel like it. Is that a problem?" Lilith asked, extremely bored.

"Yeah! You made me sit next to that nerd! He is so boring, all he does is work. He wouldn't even talk to me!"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Gee, that might be because it's math class."

"Ugh! What is with you today Lilly? Why are you acting like a..a.." Stephanie couldn't think of a word to call her.

"Like a responsible student and good person?" Leslie asked.

"No! Like a nerd!" Stephanie yelled out.

Lilith shook her head and grabbed Leslie's arm, pulling her towards the lunch area. Stephanie was about to yell something else at her, when another voice stopped her.

"Leave. Me. **Alone!**"

Lilith walked out to see what was happening, when she spotted her little brother and his girlfriend, or ex girlfriend, by the looks of it, by a table outside.

"Oh no, this can't be good..."

* * *

><p>Danny walked out to the lunch area, still looking down at the ground, feeling extremely upset. TJ walked out after him and sat with Danny at a table. "Come on dude. Just explain to her that it wasn't your fault. She'll forgive you."<p>

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "TJ, she's not going to listen to me. She hates me."

TJ sighed. He really did not enjoy seeing his friend upset like this. Danny didn't even deserve what Clare was doing to him. She could just stop and listen to what Danny has to say.

TJ looked at the door and saw Clare coming out with some girls. "What is she doing with Sophia and Farrah? I though they hated each other." TJ thought out loud.

"Who?" Danny asked, looking in the same direction. He spotted Clare and stood up. He walked towards her, but as soon as Sophia saw him, she stepped in front of Clare.

"What do you want cheater?" She asked, glaring at him.

Clare stepped in front of Sophia, a hurt expression on her face. "It's ok Sophia, I'll take it from here. What do you want Danny? Why can't you just leave me alone and go with your little girlfriend Scarlet?" She said, her voice cracking in the end.

"She's not my girlfriend. You are Clare." Danny said seriously.

Clare scoffed before saying, "Oh, now you realize that, when it's too late? Besides, I already dumped you. So just leave alone." She walked around Danny and headed towards a shady table.

Danny turned around walked after her. "No, you don't understand, it wasn't my fault."

Clare turned around and laughed. "Oh, so you're telling me, that you didn't mean to kiss her?"

Danny looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I didn't."

Clare laughed again, clearly not buying it. "Do you hear yourself? Of course you meant to kiss her, because I know that _you _leaned in to kiss her, it wasn't her that leaned in. I saw it all, so don't you lie to my face. Please just leave me alone."

Danny's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, you _saw_ everything? You weren't even there. How did you see?"

Clare's eyes took on a red hue. "That's not your problem. Just stop." When she saw him take a step towards her, she just lost it. "Leave. Me. **Alone!**" She ran off as fast as she could.

Danny ran after her, but was starting to lose sight of her. He was about to morph, but TJ grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Dude, no! You can't expose yourself." TJ whispered the last part.

"I don't care! I need to talk to her!" Danny was about to take off again, when his sister's voice stopped him.

"Danny. What's wrong? Why is Clare so angry with you?" Lilith asked concerned.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under control. "I unintentionally cheated on her."

Lilith looked at him, both confused and surprised. "What do you mean 'unintentionally'?"

Danny began to explain what happened at the dance. Lilith, and now Leslie, began to listen intently. "Wow, well why don't you try explaining what happened?" Leslie asked.

"Don't you think I've tried that? She won't even listen to me." Danny said miserably.

Lilith put an arm around Danny's back. "It's alright, she'll end up forgiving you, you'll see. Please just don't be sad little brother."

Danny raised a curious eye brow. "This is so unlike you Lilith. Since when do you care if I'm sad?"

Lilith smiled. "You're right, this _is_ unlike me, but aunt Jazz had a talk with me yesterday at dinner and made me realize that I shouldn't act that way I used to act. I should be me. Not who Stephanie wanted me to be. And I care about you Danny, your my little brother, and I love you. It huts to see you sad."

Danny smiled and hugged his sister. "Finally, I won't have a snob for a sister."

Lilith pulled away. "You thought I was a snob?"

Danny laughed and nodded. "Yeah! Come on, I mean you were whining yesterday because you couldn't go to Stephanie's party! You were like her little pet."

Lilith rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. "Shut up!" They all laughed.

"Nice to see you smiling again man." TJ said.

"Yeah, but I still don't know how I'm gonna get her to listen to me." Danny said, his smile faltering.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll figure it out." TJ said.

* * *

><p>After school, Danny walked out, not forgetting that he had to visit his grandparents at their house. He began to walk when he spotted Clare with her brother. He ran up to them. "Clare, please, can you listen to what I have to say?"<p>

He sighed when he saw her teleport away with her brother. He kept walking towards his grandparent's house. A half an hour later, he arrived and knocked on the door.

"Danny! We were beginning to worry! Come in sweetie!" Maddie exclaimed.

Danny smiled and stepped inside. He saw his grandfather sitting in the couch, playing with little action figures.

_And I thought dad was lying when he told us grandpa Jack played with little doll versions of himself._ Danny thought to himself.

"Danny! How was school?" Jack asked

"Honestly grandpa, not that good." Danny said, sitting down next to him.

"Why? What happened? Some spooks attack the school?" Jack asked, putting his action figures down.

"No, not that, that's normal. My girlfriend thinks I cheated on her." Danny said.

Maddie walked into the room with a sandwich and some lemonade. "Well, why would she think that?" She asked, giving the food to Danny.

Danny smiled a thanks to her before looking down guiltily. "Because technically I did, but it wasn't my fault." Danny explained what happened _yet again_. When he finished, he already knew what they were going to say, before they even said it, because everyone has said the same thing so far.

"You should tell her, she'll understand." Maddie said with a smile.

Danny sighed. "I've already tried that. Every time I tell people, they all tell me to tell her, but she just won't listen to me."

Maddie looked at him sympathetically. "Well Danny, then you can't really do much more now, can you? If she's the one for you and it's meant to be, she'll forgive you and give you a chance to explain. If not, then just move on."

Danny shook his head. "I just don't think I can move on."

Maddie and Jack shared a knowing look. "You love her, don't you Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I do." Danny said with a small smile.

Jack smiled and smacked Danny on the back. "Then Danny, don't worry, she'll be back. Because no lady can resist the Fenton charm."

Danny laughed, rubbing the spot where Jack's hand hit him. "Yeah, that's what dad told me my first day of high school. But mom just rolled her eyes and made a sarcastic comment. So how was dinner last night?"

Maddie laughed and shook her head. "Too many things happen and we're the last ones to find out. Apparently Your aunt Danni is engaged and is going to meet Edward's dad next week. And Jazz is pregnant!"

Danny laughed and stood up and patted Maddie on the back. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know this either."

Maddie laughed. "Much better haha! So Danny, what do you want to do?"

Danny thought about it for a second or two, and said, "Tell me stories about what it was like when my dad was my age. Honestly, whenever I ask my parents, they just tell me that it was hard handling school and ghost hunting. It's rare when they actually tell me a story, even though they do every once and a while."

Maddie smiled. "Alright, well which one do you want to hear?"

Danny looked at her hesitantly, but eventually said, "Tell me about the time my father ran away from home. I overheard my mom and dad talking about it with aunt Jazz, and all they told me was that Jazz got really sick and that dad ran away. What happened?"

Maddie's eye brows creased and she frowned. "Well, it was on his fifteenth birthday. Jazz got _very_ sick, she almost died, so we took her to the hospital, and your father was very concerned. He began to stress out, and the increase in ghosts really did not help. Then, one day, he just disappeared. We looked everywhere for him, but we couldn't find him. Jazz got angry with us, and we couldn't blame her. We were depressed for a long time. Then, when Jazz got well enough to come back home, she got us to start ghost hunting again. Obviously, she wanted to go look for Danny, but she couldn't exert herself without risking a relapse. Months passed, and no one saw him. Then, one night, Jazz suffered another relapse, but it was worse than the others. We almost lost her, but the doctors said that her mysterious disease was miraculously cured. When I got home, I wanted to rest in your dad's bed, like I usually did since he disappeared. But I was shocked when I found him lying there, fast asleep. We later found out that he went to Florida. But, that story is a little unbelievable now that I think about it." Maddie said.

Danny frowned, because he also found that story, or should he say excuse, a little hard to swallow. "That can't be true. Something else must have happened. One day, I'll get my mom or dad to tell me what actually happened...someday."

* * *

><p>Clare and Michael appeared in front of Axion. Clare morphed and turned herself into a secretary. She had brown hair tied up into a bun, and she wore a suit. Instead of pants, however, she was wearing a short grey skirt.<p>

Michael walked up to her and unbuttoned two of the top buttons of her blouse. "There, perfect."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Why are you even here anyways? Your part in this plan isn't until Friday. I'm doing all the work today."

Michael sighed and held up his laptop. "_I'm _hacking into the computer system so that they actually believe that you're Mr. Fenton's secretary. You forgot about that didn't you?"

Clare glared at the ground. "Well hurry up already!"

Michael looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes. "I'm done, now go inside, I'll meet you at home." He said before disappearing.

Clare walked inside and walked up to a woman behind the desk.

_Great, they already have a secretary. Ugh, stupid Vlad can't do anything right. I'm going to say assistant instead of secretary._ Clare thought to herself.

"May I help you?" The woman asked Clare.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Fenton's new assistant. I was sent here to help Mr. Fenton stay on track and stay organized. The people in the Cape Canaveral Space center in Florida sent me. They thought I could be of assistance here." Clare said professionally."

The woman checked the computer for the information. "Ms...Smith?"

Clare smiled and nodded. "Yes, Debbie Smith."

The woman frowned in confusion. "It says here you were assigned to be a secretary."

Clare rolled her eyes. "I know, originally they planned to have me be his secretary. But, they ended up deciding to have me work as his assistant. The man who sent the information, sent it too early, so that is why it says I'm a secretary."

The woman seemed satisfied with Clare's answer and smiled. "Oh, alight then, welcome to Axion Labs. Mr. Fenton's office is all the way down that hall, turn left, and it's the first door on the right."

"Thank you." Clare said before walking to Danny's office. She knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in." She heard Danny's voice call out. She walked inside and faced him.

"Hello Mr. Fenton. I'm your new assistant, Ms. Debbie Smith, feel free to call me Debbie, or just Ms. Smith would also be fine."

Danny frowned. "I never hired an assistant."

Clare smiled and walked closer to him. "Your friends in the space center in Florida sent me here, said I could help you out."

Danny smiled. "Oh, well they should have told me. In that case, hello Debbie, it's going to be a pleasure working with you."

"Indeed it will Mr. Fenton." Clare said, smiling seductively.

Danny shook his head. "Call me Danny. I hate it when people call me 'Mr. Fenton.' Reminds me too much of when I would get into trouble at school."

Clare laughed. "Oh does it? Sounds like they called you that often."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, they did. Skipping class, destroying school property, I was always getting in trouble my Freshman and Sophomore years. Being half ghost did have its challenges."

Clare nodded. "I bet. So, I shouldn't be distracting you from work. Do you have anything for me to do Mr. Fento- I mean Danny?"

Danny smiled. "No, not really. Well... maybe there is one thing." He handed her an iPod, which was rigged with a special speaker in the headphones. Danny had a little microphone that was connected to the speakers. He was planning on pranking Tucker. "Find out if Tucker, Mr. Foley, is in his office. If he is, give him that iPod."

Clare smiled. "Of course, right away." She did as she was told, and luckily for Danny, Tucker was in his office. "Mr. Foley?" Clare asked as she walked into his office.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" Tucker asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Mr. Fenton wanted me to give you something." Clare said, handing him the iPod.

"Thank you. So what do you do for him?" Tucker asked, talking about her position in Axion.

"I am his new assistant." Clare answered.

"Oh." Tucker said, looking closely at the head phones.

Clare looked at him curiously. "Is there a problem sir?"

Tucker looked at them for a few more seconds before laughing. "Boy, Danny thought he could get me with this? He has a lot to learn. Tell him his plan failed." Talking to Clare in the end.

"I will." Clare said, laughing. She walked out of his office and headed back to Danny's office.

_So that's TJ's dad. They do look alike._ Clare thought to herself.

She arrived at Danny's office and opened the door. "Mr. Foley wanted me to inform you that your plan failed."

Danny laughed. "I figured it would. Technology is Tucker's life. Well, It's getting late, I'm going to head home. You're dismissed for the day. See you tomorrow." Danny said before walking out of his office.

Clare frowned. "See you tomorrow."

_He better spend as much time as he can with his family, because soon, he won't have them._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished before my deadline. But sadly, didn't finish before the second week of school. Tomorrow I start my fourth week, so I didn't succeed.<strong>

**Clare muse: I knew you weren't gonna make it.**

**Me: Shut it!**

**On another note, I would like to comment on a review someone left me. Her name was VGF 1213. She told me how she wants the story to go, but I would have to agree with her that it would be rushing things a bit. This story isn't even half over yet.**

**Ok well, I hope everyone have a good Labor Day. Oh, and one more thing. I understand all of you are trying to help, but (and no offence) I know I make a lot of errors, but come on, give me some credit, I'm a freshman in high school, be surprised I write this well. Ok, well I do appreciate the comment, I know you all are trying to help, but give me some time, I'll get better.**

**Ok, well I really have to go, I'm kind of busy today with homework and such, so bye!**

**Clare muse: Please comment and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back with a long chapter of Like Father, Like Son. I even had to extend my deadline. This time, an entire week will pass before I finish this chapter. In the story, not real life. **

**But that's not going to happen if I keep rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but the OCs are mine. Well, not all of the OCs in this chapter are mine, Pearl's OCs are also making an appearance here. Also don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Misery<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny got home a few minutes later, happy to see his wife speaking to one of his old ghost friends, however, just the appearance of this ghost made some old memories threaten to resurface. However, he quickly dismissed them when the ghost noticed his presence.<p>

"George... It's been a while." Danny said.

The pudgy ghost smiled and floated closer to him. "Yes, twenty years to be exact. How have you been Danny?"

"I've been great. How about you? Where do all of you live now that Vlad's ... you know, not around?" Danny said, his smile faltering at the end.

George closed his eyes, the smile still on his face. "Well, at first, we remained within the confines of the ghost zone, but after humans began to trust some ghosts, we tried to find work here in the human world. Unsuccessfully, of course, but we still tried. We do miss the mansion though."

Danny gave him a small pat on the back. "It's alright George. So where are the others right now?"

George's smile grew and his gaze quickly moved to the lab's door and back to Danny. "Well..."

Danny's smile also grew when he realized what George was going to say. "No... Are they here?!" To his growing excitement, George nodded his head, confirming Danny's suspicions. They all headed downstairs to the lab, and George opened the portal. Then, the six ghosts floated into the lab. Martha, Patricia, Derek, Carl, Bennie, and Jasper stopped a few feet in front of Danny, Sam, and George.

Carl stepped forward and smiled at Danny. "Well, it's been a really long time, kid."

Danny laughed. "Carl, I'm not exactly a kid now, am I?"

Carl laughed and patted Danny on the back.. "Compared to me you are. So, I see your doing pretty well. Is that your wife?" he said, looking Sam in the end.

Danny looked at his wife and pulled her close to him. "Yeah. We've been married for sixteen years. And I've loved every minute of them."

Sam smiled and looked down, her cheeks turning pink.

"I just love how, after all these years we've been together, I can still make her blush." Danny said, lightly chuckling.

Bennie suddenly stepped forward with a quizzical expression on his face. "Wait, how old are you Danny?"

Danny blinked a few times before answering, "I'm 34. Why?"

Bennie hesitated before asking, "So you two got married at eighteen years old?!"

This time it was Danny who was beginning to blush. "Yeah, we did. On our senior, a few days after graduation, we hung out, alone. And well..." Danny began telling them about the memory.

_It was a dark night, almost everyone in Amity Park was asleep, everyone but a few people who worked late, maybe some kids who were still celebrating their graduation, and the ghost boy and his girlfriend._

_They were lying down next to each other, on a grassy hill, away from everyone else. No words were being spoken, they just lied there, linked together by their hands. They looked at the stars together, as they had several times before. Although this time, things were different. They were adults, and were going off to college...different colleges._

_Danny had his own plans for his future. He wanted to go off and become an astronaut. He knew his town would be safe without him for a few years, his parents could handle the ghosts that attacked since the stronger ones had given up on their thoughts of revenge against the ghost boy since he had saved them on more than one occasion. There was the exception of Skulker, who was his ally, though still had the desire to hunt him and mount his pelt on his mantle. He wanted to come back after he was done with his training and work at Axion. But, he really didn't want to be without Sam._

_Sam planned to go to Amity Park's community college. She was still unsure about her career, so she was just going to get her Bachelor's Degree and try to find a career to go into. She was considering going into Veterinary Medicine, but she wasn't completely sure she wanted to do that. She did know, however, that she wanted to stay in Amity. She also wanted to be with Danny, but she didn't want to hold him back._

_Danny turned and faced her, voicing what was on both of their minds. "What are we gonna do?"_

_Sam sighed, shaking her head. "I...don't know Danny."_

_Danny's eyebrows creased in thought. "Maybe...maybe I should just go to college here."_

_Sam's eyes widened as the words left his lips. "No! You have been dreaming about going to Florida since Vlad told you about it when you were living with him. You aren't going to throw away your future for me. I'm just one girl."_

_Danny sat up and shook his head. "No. You're not __**just**__ one girl. You're __**my**__ girl. I love you Sam, and I don't want to be without you."_

_Sam smiled sadly and sat up. "I love you too Danny. And I can't imagine my life without you. But I won't forgive myself if you give this up because of me."_

_Danny sighed and looked up at the sky in desperation. What were they going to do? He really just couldn't leave his girlfriend, the love of his life, behind._

_Sam looked away, not wanting Danny to see the silent tears streaming down her face. It hurt her, it really did, to know that he wasn't going to be with her for a large amount of time._

_Danny turned to face Sam, only to frown when he saw that she was turned away from him. But, he could still see her silent tears drip down and fall on her skirt. "Sam?"_

_"I'm alright Danny." Sam said with a shaky voice._

_Danny, obviously not buying it, cupped her cheek with his hand and gently made her look at him. "Sam, it's ok. We can still call each other every single day, and we can video chat, and e-mail. Come on, we'll be fine"_

_Sam smiled lightly. "Yeah, we can. but it won't be the same. I won't be able to feel your arms around me, your hands intertwined with mine, your warm lips pressed against mine. It's just that, I'll miss you too much."_

_Danny kissed her before saying, "Sam, I won't be gone forever. It'll just be a few years. And I'll come visit during the holidays." At seeing his girlfriend sigh and look down, an idea popped into his head. "What if we do something tonight that we've never done before?"_

_Sam's eyes opened and she looked at Danny questioningly. "Like...what?" She asked hesitantly, although she had an idea..._

_Danny's face took on a red hue. "Well, you know..."_

_Sam's eyes widened and her face also began to turn red. "Oh! Well...um, I'm not sure if we should, you know, do that."_

_"Oh, well if you're not ready, then I understand..." Danny said understandingly._

_"Oh, no! It's not that. I am ready, it's just...well, we have nowhere to do it." Sam said, trying to find an excuse._

_Danny looked down at the city. "There's a hotel in Amity you know. We could go get a room."_

_Sam frowned. "Yeah, the press could sure get a kick out of that. 'Ghost boy and girlfriend check into a hotel at...1:24 in the morning.' We can't do that."_

_Danny smiled. "Yeah, that would be bad. So, why don't I just phase us into an empty room, lock the door, and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of the door?"_

_Sam smiled. "That could work. So why are we still sitting here? Let's go!"_

_Danny laughed and turned into Danny Phantom. He carried Sam bridal style and flew over to the hotel..._

Danny was still blushing as he ended this part of the story. "Well, we were still young and weren't aware that our actions had consequences. Consequences that we became aware of about two weeks later..."

_Sam ran into the Fenton's house, holding something behind her back. "Where's Danny?!" She asked._

_Danny walked downstairs and frowned. "I'm right here, but what's-" He was cut off when Sam pulled him upstairs. She pushed him into his room before walking in and locking the door._

_Danny looked at her with wide eyes. "Ok, what's up Sam? Why are you acting like this?"_

_To answer his question, she held out a pregnancy test. It had a plus on it._

_Danny's jaw dropped. He grabbed the test from Sam's hand and just stared at it. After about five minutes, he looked at Sam, his eyes still wide. "Please tell me you're joking," he whispered._

_Sam shook her head 'no' and sat next to him on his bed. They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Danny asked, "What are we going to do?"_

_Sam shook her head once again, but she remained quiet._

_"We have to tell our parents." Danny said._

_Sam silently agreed._

_"Please say something." Danny begged quietly._

_"I don't want to raise this baby alone." Sam whispered._

_"You won't. Sam, it's mine too. They're giving me an apartment in Florida near the place they're going to train me at. I'll work and go to school. I can support you and the baby." Danny said, obviously determined to do just that._

_Sam looked up at Danny. "I don't know Danny. I don't want to cause you any problems over there. You don't need any unnecessary stress put on you."_

_Danny hugged her. "You'll be putting more stress on me by staying here."_

_Sam smiled and hugged him back. "Ok. So, when do you want to tell our parents?"_

_Danny frowned slightly. "Well, I think the sooner the better. Should we go to your house first?"_

_Sam's eyebrows creased in thought. "Maybe we should tell our parents at the same time. Because, if we tell my parents without your parents being there, well they'll kill you."_

_Danny laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, my parents went out for a little bit, but they'll be back later. You should invite your parents over here."_

_Sam was about to agree when a thought came to her mind. "Wait...you think it's a good idea to tell them in a place with ghost weapons?"_

_Danny thought about this carefully. "Well, my parents made all of the weapons half ghost safe. I don't think it'll be a problem."_

_Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. Ok, I'll text them right now. So- WOAH!" This last sound was because Danny grabbed Sam bridal style._

_Danny kissed Sam. When he pulled away Sam smiled. "Ok, what was that for?" _

_Danny smiled and looked down at her abdomen. "I'm just happy. I secretly wanted to start a family with you."_

_Sam blushed. "I did too Danny. Just not when I'm eighteen. But, I suppose that doesn't matter."_

_Danny put Sam down and put his hand on her stomach, hers following immediately after. "So what are we going to name it?"_

_Sam laughed. " Whoa! Calm down. We don't even know what it's going to be yet. We have plenty of time to chose a name. I hope it's a girl though. If it is, I'm going to name it Lilith. I've always loved that name."_

_Danny smiled. "Yeah, well if it's a boy, I think it should be named after me."_

_Sam laughed. "Yeah, I think it should be too."_

_..._

Bennie and all the other ghosts were listening intently. "So, which was it? A boy? Or a girl?"

As if to answer his question, Lilith walked down the stairs to the lab.

"Mom, Dad? Are you down here? Oh, there you are." She walked over to her parents, not seeming bothered by the ghosts, who were now looking at her. "Can I go to Leslie's house? She got the Hunger Games on DVD and wants me to go watch it with her."

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, have fun princess. But can you tell these ghosts how old you are?"

Lilith looked at her father questioningly, but still did as she was asked. "I'm sixteen."

Sam looked at the other ghosts. "Does that answer your question? Alright, go have fun Lilith."

Lilith smiled and hugged her parents. "Ok, I will mom, bye." She quickly walked up the stairs and headed towards Leslie's house.

Danny turned his attention back to the ghosts. "So, I've told you guys about me. Now, why the sudden appearance?"

George spoke up. "Well, we want to live in the human world again, doing what we love. So, we were wondering, can we work for you?"

Danny looked at Sam and she nodded her head. "Yeah. We'd love to have you guys around. But, we don't have enough room for all of you. You guys will have to go back to the Ghost Zone at the end of every day."

All of the ghosts nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well, I'm going to my room to relax, if you need me, just knock on the door." Danny said before morphing and flying through the ceiling.

Sam stood there, awkwardness filling the air. "So, um, where did Danny meet you guys?"

George frowned and said, "Well, it was about twenty years ago. We worked for Vlad Plasmius."

Sam's eyes widened. "Wait. So you were there when Danny was forced to live over there?" she asked, and when she saw him confirm her suspicions, she further questioned, "Can you tell me what happened between them? I keep asking Danny to, but no matter how hard I try, he just won't tell me."

George hesitated before saying, "I don't think it would be appropriate to tell you, it was pretty private. It changed my previous employer for the remainder of his life."

Sam frowned but nodded in understanding. "Alright, I can respect that. Well, I should go make dinner."

George's eyes widened. "Oh please, can I make it?"

Sam thought about it for a few seconds before she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright, but you better make my dinner vegetarian. And remember, Danny-"

"Oh, don't worry, I know that the young halfa likes." George said before floating away.

"Ok?" Sam said slightly confused. "I'm going to go freshen up, you guys can relax in the living room if you'd like."

Once again, they silently agreed.

As soon as Sam closed the lab's door, everyone began to speak.

"So, should we go tidy up some things in the living room, Martha?" Patricia asked her sister.

"Yes, I think we should, Patricia." Martha responded, a duster appearing in her hand. They teleported to the living room.

"I'm going to go stand in the living room, in case someone needs something." Derek said.

"I'll go with you." Carl said, not knowing what else to do.

Bennie and Jasper just stood there, all alone in the lab. "Hey Jasper, I think they have a garden in the backyard, want to go see it?"

Jasper silently nodded his head, following Bennie to the back of the house.

* * *

><p>Danny walked home from school slowly, not caring what time he got home. But when he finally did get home, he was surprised to see ghosts in his house. "Uh, who are you guys?" He asked Derek and Carl.<p>

"I am your new butler. And I'm guessing you are Danny's son." Derek said, extending a hand to him.

"Uh, hi. I'm Danny." Danny said, feeling a little awkward.

"How was school Danny?" Carl asked, looking at Danny intently. He _really _looked like his father did when he was fifteen.

"Well, not great." Danny said, frowning slightly.

"Why not?" Carl asked.

Danny looked at him. He didn't feel comfortable telling a complete stranger about his problems. But, who knows, maybe they can help. Although his grandparents did help him, he just, couldn't stop thinking about Clare, and how she's probably still hurt because of him. "It's my ex-girlfriend" He began to explain, telling them all about the previous day, and about her reaction today at lunch.

"Well, that's really bad, kid." Carl said. "To me, it seems like you've tried to explain. If she doesn't want to listen, well then that's her problem. Just try to act like it didn't really affect you."

Derek shook his head, disagreeing with what Carl was saying. "No, I think he should try calling her, texting her, try everything else possible, _then_ act like it didn't affect him. Then, if she says that he's not even trying to get her back, he can say that he tried everything to get her to forgive him, but she didn't listen."

"Very true." Carl said.

Danny thought about it for a few seconds before telling them, "Hmm, that seems like a good idea. I'll consider it. Oh, before I leave, do you guys know what's for dinner, I'm starving."

"Well, what would you like Danny?" Derek asked.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe a turkey sandwich, but make sure there's no tomato on it. I hate tomato." Danny said.

"Alright, I'll inform George." Derek said before leaving.

"Ok then...?"Danny said before walking upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed and began to do his homework. Or tried to, at least.

* * *

><p>Clare flew home and walked directly to her father's room. She knocked on the door, not waiting to be let in. "Master Plasmius, I have completed the first phase of the plan."<p>

"Excellent. You have done well my girl. Now it's time to prepare for phase two." Vlad responded with a wicked smile.

"Preparations completed Master Plasmius." Clare responded, her voice emotionless.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Really? So quickly?"

Clare nodded. "Yes."

Vlad looked at her carefully. She normally wasn't this obedient. She usually questioned everything, and at least put up a small fight. But now, she's just agreeing to everything.

"Are you alright? You seem down." Vlad asked, his eyebrow raised curiously.

Clare's calm demeanor remained on her face and in her voice when she responded, "I'm fine. Although I don't know why you care."

Vlad nodded in agreement. "True. However, I noticed that you were acting strange. I just wanted to know why."

Clare looked away. "I don't mean any disrespect sir, but it's not really any of your business."

Vlad frowned. "Again, that is true, however, since I own you, everything you do is my business."

Clare glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't! But, I just want you to understand that you cannot say that something isn't my business! When I want to know something, I **will **know, and you have no say in it. Now leave my office!" Vlad yelled, his eyes glowing a blood red color.

"Fine." Clare said, before slamming the door and running to her room.

Once she arrived, she closed the door, locked it, and enabled the ghost shield. Then she walked over to her bed and lied down. She was a total wreck. Damn that boy. He hurt her. He made her feel like crap. And that bitch Scarlet. What was wrong with her? Why would she go after Danny? She knew he was going out with her. She couldn't stand girls who didn't respect that a guy was taken.

Clare took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Suddenly, the room seemed to suffocate her. She morphed and almost flew out of her room, when she remembered that she had turned on the ghost shield. She quickly disabled it and flew out towards the woods in the distance.

She kept flying until she got to a river. She landed next to a tree near the river. She lied down on the nice green grass and looked up at the clouds, letting her mind begin to wander.

_Danny. How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me this badly? I should have listened to Vlad. I should have never fallen in love with you. Gosh, you don't deserve me. Why can't I get over you, over this whole thing. Why can't my mom and I just escape, go back to the ghost zone, where we'd be safe. I wish my dad was here. With the three of us, we could escape and be a happy family again... Oh daddy. I wish you were still with me now. We really miss you. Although some ghosts, and maybe even some people, think you're evil and heartless, mom and I know you're nice and loving. But, I suppose I'm glad that, where ever you are, you're safe and not suffering. Why couldn't you take us with you, daddy?_

Clare sighed once again, a tear falling from her face. Why? Why was it her family that had to suffer. She was always good. And although her parents had caused trouble in the past, they gave up their desire to cause trouble and being more powerful. It must be true what they say. Love changes people.

Love.

The reason why she couldn't stop thinking about Danny, about how he hurt her.

Somehow, her thoughts made a complete circle. She shook her head and dipped her feet in the river. She closed her eyes as the cool water refreshed her body. She began to relax more and more. She cleared her mind. For a few minutes, she felt calm, like all of her problems just vanished. Of course it didn't last for long. The bracelet Vlad made her wear began to beep.

She sighed in frustration before morphing and flying back to her room.

Once she arrived, she turned human and walked out of her room. She headed downstairs towards the training room. Vlad walked out and handed her a cell phone.

"Whose is this?" Clare asked, observing the phone closely.

"It's your boss's cell phone." Vlad said calmly.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Clare asked, her attention now on Vlad.

"Go to his house as his assistant, since you decided to change that small detail of the plan, and return it to him. Make sure to dress provocatively and to make sure Samantha sees you." Vlad said.

"Alright. I'll be back later." Clare said, turning away from Vlad and walking towards the door.

"Good luck with young Daniel by the way." Vlad said, a mischievous smile on his face.

Clare stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you find out?" Clare asked slowly.

"What does it matter? The fact is, I know. And, I hope you work things out, because you need to, in order to complete this plan." Vlad said seriously.

"I-I know. But he hurt me. I'm not sure we can work things out, or that I even want to." Clare said, her emotions threatening to make her lose control. She took a deep breath and continued walking. "I'll be back later." She morphed and flew towards Amity Park.

Inside the mansion, Vlad rolled his eyes. "Honestly, did teenagers have to be so dramatic?"

"No, just her, father." Michael said, amused.

"Michael. How do you like Casper High?" Vlad asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"I don't like it father. The teachers are idiots and so are the students. But, I have to stay and help out Clare." Michael said, an innocent smile appearing on his face in the end.

"Speaking of Clare, don't think I haven't noticed how she gets anxious whenever you're around. What is going on between you two?" Vlad asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Nothing. She's probably scared of how powerful I am." Michael said, a smug look on his face.

"Very funny. Anyways, I don't think it's normal. You two are siblings. She shouldn't be afraid of you." Vlad said.

"We aren't even related father." Michael argued.

"I say you are." Vlad said, lightly glaring at the teenage boy.

"Alright father, if you say so." Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. Don't need me." Vlad said, walking upstairs.

"Alright," as soon as Vlad was gone from his sight, Michael walked outside of his house and morphed. "I guess I'll go keep an eye on my sister, just to make sure she doesn't screw up my father's plan." He flew off in the direction his sister did.

* * *

><p>In the Ghost Zone, Scarlet was at her father's home, reading a book. She wasn't paying attention to what she was reading though, she was thinking about Danny.<p>

_I wonder how it went with Clare? Did she take the news ok? Did she forgive Danny? Is Danny ok? I should go see how he is... No. Am I crazy? He __**hates**__ me. And I don't blame him. If I go to Amity, I'll just make things worse. I just wish I could make it up to him. Ugh, I am so stupid, why did I have to kiss him?! He is-, no, was my best friend! My best friend who has a girlfriend, no less. Or had. Maybe I should go pay him a visit. Of course I'm reading! Wait, I should probably say that out loud..._

"Of course I'm reading!" Scarlet told her father.

"Oh really? The tell me, what is that page about? You know, the page you have been reading for over twenty minutes." Skulker pointed out, a knowing look on his face.

Quickly, Scarlet used one of her powers to scan the information on the page and created a short summary of that page. Unknowingly to her, Skulker had seen her eyes faintly begin to glow, as they have whenever she used that power. He rolled his eyes. The whelp never ceased to amuse him.

"Well, in this page, she-"

"I saw you use your powers, so don't try to fool me, it never has, and never will work." Skulker said before taking the book from her hands and sitting next to her. "Now, what's wrong, my child? You seem upset."

Scarlet sighed and closed her eyes. Her father just wanted to help, but she was too embarrassed and hurt to tell him. "It's just that, I hate it when you and mom fight. I want you guys to be together. Really together. Like Danny's parents. Why do you guys always fight? It's as clear as day that you two are in love. One little thing shouldn't be able to come between you two."

Even though that wasn't what was bothering her, she technically didn't lie to him. She had been meaning to talk to her parents about it. She just hated it when they would fight, especially when it was over something stupid, like her guitar playing.

"I know Scarlet. I love your mother. But, sometimes she has to learn that she can't insult me, and expect nothing to happen. When she does, I do the same. But she gets mad when I do." Skulker said, looking exasperated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Phantom don't insult each other. Actually, they do the exact opposite. They can't stop telling each other how much they love each other." Scarlet pointed out. "Why can't you and mom do that?"

Skulker frowned. "Sometimes she just frustrates me. I mean, we're always fighting!"

"Then why don't you end the fighting?" Scarlet asked seriously. A silence fell over the two of them. It seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Scarlet spoke up again. "Just compliment her when she makes you mad, then she'll be happy and you won't end up fighting."

Skulker thought about it for a while. "You know, that isn't a bad idea. I'll try it when I take you home later. So, since you were speaking of Danny, how are you and the whelp's son?"

Instantly, Scarlet's frowned. Skulker noticed his daughter's reaction and instantly became confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Scarlet sighed. "I don't want to talk about it dad."

An understanding look appeared on his face. "Oh, now I see why you were so distracted. It wasn't because your mother and I were fighting. It's because you and the whelp's son are having problems. Let me help you now, since you helped me my child."

Scarlet closed her eyes. She really didn't want to tell her father about this. So, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment; she teleported to her old hideout.

She remained there for a few minutes, her eyes still closed. Then she sighed and sat down. "I'm going to have to tell him eventually. But, for the moment, I'm just going to stay here. Just, not for long. I'm not too far from my parents' home. Well, the one they used to live in. If I stay here too long, my father might find me and then I won't ever have a place to hide!" Still, she floated over under a tree and lied down.

This area had a dream-like quality to it. The plants seemed to glow a ghostly green, and the sparkling blue lake glowed a battery-charged blue. Everything there glowed! It was magical. That's the reason she loved hiding there. This place helped her think, relax, and clear her mind. She plucked a flower from the ground and sighed.

"I guess I'll just stay here for a while."

* * *

><p>Danny woke up to the smell of something delicious. He got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he found his daughter and George watching a large pot filled with water boil over the stove.<p>

"What's cooking?" Danny asked walking over to the pot and looking inside.

"Pasta." Lilith and George responded.

Danny smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I guess you never forgot about my love of pasta."

"I would never, in fact I discovered your daughter's same love of pasta. Like father like daughter." George laughed and floated over to another side of the kitchen.

"Wow, well I do have to say, I missed your cooking after I left Vlad's mansion." Danny said.

"Who's Vlad?" Lilith asked curiously.

Danny debated on whether or not to tell his daughter about his former friend and mentor, but not finding anything wrong with it, he began to explain. "Vlad was an old friend I had when I was fourteen. Well not exactly a friend, but a, um..." Danny trailed off, not knowing how to describe his relationship he had once had with Vlad.

"It's complicated, too complicated to really put it into words." Danny said with a slight frown.

"What's too complicated to put into words?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen.

"My relationship I had with Vlad. Oh, that didn't sound right. Haha." Danny laughed once he realized what he had said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know what you meant. And I don't think it was all that complicated. The man was a fruit loop. He tried to steal your mom from your dad, make you his son, and rule the world. He was your arch enemy."

Lilith's eyes widened. Danny sighed and shook his head. "I know Sam, but still, he _did_ help me with my powers. He _did_ help me when I was fought the ghost king."

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, he did. _After_ he forced you to live with him by threatening your sister's life! _After_ he stole the ring of rage and brought the ghost king and the Fright Knight to Amity."

"I guess you have a point there." Danny admitted.

"Wow, you guys sure had a very interesting childhood." Lilith said, amazed that her parents had gone through all of that, and more. "You guys have to tell us about that Vlad guy threatening Aunt Jazz's life, it seems like a really interesting story."

"Maybe." Danny said, an amused smile on his face.

"Alright, all of you out of the kitchen, I have to finish preparing dinner." George said, shooing everyone out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Can I please stay here and watch you cook? I really want to learn how. It's really cool." Lilith pleaded.

"Alright, you can stay, but you two have to leave." George said, looking at Danny and Sam.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving." Danny said, laughing a little.

They walked out to the living room and saw Derek and Carl with their son, playing a card game.

"Ok, so just put the card down that is one below or one above the one on top. Unless we're playing doubles, then you can put down a card with the same number on it." Danny explained.

"Hmm, like that?" Carl asked, putting a card down.

"Yeah, exactly. Now the point of the game is to be the first one to run out of cards, when that happens, just say 'speed'."

"Ok, I get it. Let's play." Carl said, grabbing five cards from his deck.

"Alright, on three, flip the card on your left. One...two...three!" They flipped the cards and right away, Danny put down three cards on his right and one on his left. He picked up four more cards and looked for another opportunity to put down more cards.

Carl looked at both stacks of cards and put two down on his left. Right after, Danny put down two more on top of Carl's cards. Carl was about to put a card on top of Danny's cards, but Danny beat him to it. About three minutes later, Danny said "Speed."

"Dang it. Kid, I have to say, you're pretty quick." Carl said.

"Not as quick as me." Danny said, walking over to his son and the two male ghosts.

"Come on dad. I can kick your butt at speed." Danny said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, how badly do you want to lose?"

"Alright, it's on."

They set up the game and told Sam to shuffle the deck and pass out the cards. Once everything was set, they flipped the cards and began to play. Danny put down all five of his cards on his left and picked up five more cards. His father put down three cards on his right and waited for another opportunity to put down cards. Danny gave him that opportunity once he placed a card on his right. His father placed his two cards on top of Danny's cards and picked up five more. They put down cards as fast as they could react, so naturally, Danny was winning (older). Once neither of them couldn't put down any cards, they flipped two of three cards they had set aside. Then, they put down more cards. A few seconds later, Danny (older) said "Speed".

Carl and Derek began to cheer.

"Good game son. I see you got my card game skills." Danny told his son.

"Haha, yeah dad. Good game, but one day I will beat you." Danny told him with a mischievous look on his face.

"In your dreams son." He then stood and walked towards Sam.

"I have to say, watching that game was very entertaining." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you." Danny said with a slight chuckle.

"Dinner is ready!" George shouted from the kitchen.

"And it looks delicious!" Lilith yelled.

"We're coming." Danny responded.

They all began to walk towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Danny walked over to the door and opened it.

"Debbie, what a surprise. What can I help you with?" Danny asked his assistant.

"Hi Danny, I'm sorry to bother you here at your home, but I came to bring you your phone. You left it at the office. And I put my person cell phone number in it, so you can contact me if you need me." Debbie said, winking at him in the end.

"Thanks Debbie, that was really nice of you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Danny asked, completely oblivious to her flirting.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." Debbie walked into the house. Immediately she frowned. She had forgotten that Danny was his son.

"Who is this?" Sam asked, frowning slightly at Debbie. She always got jealous when a pretty woman worked with Danny, but this woman wasn't just pretty. She was downright sexy. And that made Sam a little nervous. Especially how this woman was dressed. A short skirt, and an extremely low cut shirt that exposed her cleavage and only went down right above her belly button. She wore too much make up, and really high heels. In a few words, she looked like a professional whore.

"This is Debbie, my new assistant." Danny explained to everyone.

"Since when do you need an assistant?" Sam asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"My friends over at the Cape Canaveral space station sent her. They think she'll help." Danny explained.

"Oh." Sam said, still studying and frowning at Debbie.

"So what are we having?" Debbie asked.

"Uh, well, everyone is having different things. Danny is getting a Turkey sandwich, his father and Lilith are having chicken alfredo , Danielle is eating macaroni and cheese, and Sam is getting a vegetarian soup. What would you like?"

She took a few seconds to think about it, and then said, "I'll have the mac and cheese. What can I say, it's always been my weakness."

They all went and sat down at the table. Danny sat in between Sam and Debbie, but unfortunately for Debbie, Danny (young) sat next to her.

"You look strangely familiar..." Danny told her, observing her closely.

"Oh, well I'm positive I have never met you before." Debbie said trying to keep smiling.

"You sure? Cause' I'm almost positive I have seen you somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it..." Danny trailed off and just kept thinking.

"I'm absolutely positive that I have never seen you before in my life. I would have remembered." Debbie said.

_Ugh, if I was Pinocchio, my nose would be pushing through the door by now. Oh gosh, please stop talking to me you jerk!_

"Ok... if you're sure." Danny responded, continuing with his sandwich.

_I know I've seen her somewhere! Her eyes are so familiar to me. And that necklace...I've seen it before. Maybe on someone else, but I've seen it before._

"I am sure." Debbie said, eating a spoonful of mac and cheese.

Everyone continued to eat their food until everyone was done. Danny then walked Debbie to the door.

"Ok Danny, this was really fun, I enjoyed meeting your family." Debbie said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, they're pretty awesome. Haha. Yeah, so thanks again for returning my phone. And for giving me your number, I'll be sure to text you if I need anything."

"Yeah, well hopefully for me, it'll be soon." Debbie responded with a wink, causing Danny to smirk.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at work. Bye." Danny said.

"Bye, Danny. Oops, I dropped my purse." Debbie bent over to pick it up, showing off her breasts. However, Danny didn't really seem to notice them. She frowned internally and used her powers to make him blush slightly. "Ok, well, bye." She said, walking to a random car that was parked a few feet away.

Danny closed the door and walked back into the living room. His children had gone upstairs and his wife was sitting on the couch.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, confused.

"You're blushing. What happened out there?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I just thanked her for bringing me my phone and said goodbye." Danny said.

"What did she do?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"She said she had fun and enjoyed meeting the family. Then she said goodbye and left." Danny said, feeling slightly defensive.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Sam asked, still suspicious.

"Well she dropped her purse and picked it up, but I don't really think that matters." Danny said, frowning. Even to him, it was very obvious that Sam was a little jealous.

"That little- Don't you see? She's hitting on you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Because she dropped her purse?" Danny asked, not believing what she was saying.

"She had a low cut shirt on! She wanted you to see her cleavage!" Sam yelled, not at all believing that her husband was _that_ clueless.

"That is just ridiculous. She is not hitting on me. Well, even if she was, it's not like I'm hitting on her! So calm down! Our relationship is strictly professional, and its gonna stay that way!" Danny assured his wife.

She seemed to calm down and took a deep breath. "Ok, you're right Danny, I'm being ridiculous, you would never cheat on me."

"Never. I love you Sam, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me...next to our kids. Why would I ever try to replace you, or cheat on you?" Danny asked, pulling Sam into an embrace.

"Mmm, alright, I see your point. Haha, so I'm going to the garden for a little while, you know, to think about how crazy I've been." Sam said, pulling away from Danny and walking towards the backyard.

"Ok, I'm going to go shower." Danny said walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny searched for Clare when he got to school. He didn't search for long, because she appeared behind a tree with her brother. She started to walk towards school when Danny caught up to her.<p>

"Clare! Please listen to me. We need to talk about what happened." Danny insisted, but Clare ignored him. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop until she listened, she walked into the girls' bathroom. Right before he walked in, the door closed and he realized that she had gone into the girls' bathroom, meaning that she had escaped from him. But, he could still call her and text her.

TJ walked into school and saw Danny standing in front of the girls' bathroom, taking his phone out. He sighed and walked up to him.

"Dude, she's still not talking to you?" TJ asked, concerned.

"Not at all. I don't know what else to do." Danny said, sighing in the end. He tried calling her a few times, and sent her about five messages, but nothing seemed to be working. Maybe...maybe he should just move on. It's obvious that she wasn't going to listen to him. Maybe he should just stop trying.

"Dude, maybe you should just move on." TJ said, voicing Danny's thoughts.

"Maybe I should." Danny said.

"Come on, we'll be late for home room." TJ said, pulling him towards their class. They sat in their seats and started talking.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Danny asked.

"Lame. I had a ton of homework. How about you?"

"My dad got a new assistant at work and she came to our house. She had dinner with us." Danny said. "She seemed pretty familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere else before."

"Hmm...is she hot?" TJ asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"Haha! Dude, she looked like she was in her twenties!" Danny said, laughing at his friend's question.

"So? She can still be hot." TJ said, laughing a little.

"Alright, I have to admit, she looked a little hot. Especially the way she was dressed. Dude, you could totally see most of her boobs and her butt." Danny said.

"Wow. Haha. I wish I was your dad."

"I know you do. Oh, shut up. Teacher's coming."

Later that day, at lunch, Danny and TJ walked to their usual table outside and continued to talk. "We also got some ghost servants. A cook, butler, driver, maids, and gardeners."

"That's cool. Why?" TJ asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, my dad hasn't really explained why. But they seem really-"

"Danny!"

Danny looked in the direction of the voice that cut her off. It was Sophia.

"Hey Sophia."

Sophia walked up to him. She was wearing some skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. It was the first time he had ever seen her _not_ wearing a skirt. Or tons of makeup. All she had on was eyeliner and mascara. She looked really pretty.

"Hey Danny. Do you like my new look?" She asked, spinning around so he would see her entire outfit.

"Yeah, you look really pretty Sophia." Danny said honestly.

"Thanks. But, don't you miss your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course I do-"

"Well, then how can you check me out like that if you miss her?" Sophia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Sophia. I have tried everything I could possible to explain, but she just won't listen to me. I keep trying to tell her that I didn't cheat on purpose. It was all Scarlet's fault. But, no matter what I try, she just won't listen. So, I'm just going to move on. Sure, I do care about her a lot, but if she won't listen, then what else can I possibly do?"

Sophia though about it for a few seconds. "So...wait. You didn't cheat on her?"

Danny nodded his head. "No. I would never do anything that would hurt her. It's just all a misunderstanding."

"Wow. Well I'm sorry I though you did. I should have known better than to think that you would do such a thing." Sophia said, looking down.

"It's ok. I just wish that Clare would listen to me so she could see that too." Danny said, looking away momentarily.

"Well, if you need anything Danny, just tell me." Sophia said, hugging him.

"Well...Could you explain to her that it wasn't my fault?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I can try." Sophia said, releasing him and looking over at Clare.

She walked over to her. "Hey Clare!" She called cheerily.

"Hey Sophia." Clare said, a smile appearing on her face.

"I need to tell you something!" She said, her cheery tone never faltering.

"What is it?" Clare asked.

"Danny wanted me to tell you that-"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it." Clare interrupted, turning from her and starting to walk away.

"Bu-"

"No! Just shut up!" Clare yelled, starting to walk even faster.

"You're being ridiculous!" Sophia yelled. But Clare was already too far to hear her. She sighed and walked back over to Danny. "I see what you mean. She just won't listen."

"I know." Danny said, sighing. "Thank you for trying though."

Sophia smiled sadly and hugged him again. "You'll be fine. You don't need that stubborn, hard headed little girl. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, I know." Danny said. He got up and began to walk away, walking over to an empty area and sitting under a tree. He just sat there silently for several minutes, then he began to hear someone crying.

"Why won't they just stop talking about him? Can't they see that he hurt me really badly? He betrayed me. He cheated on me and then tried lying in my face. I just wish they would stop trying to convince me to talk to him. I wish he would just give up and stop trying to win me back. He hurt me too badly, and hurts me more whenever he tries talking to me. I just wish all of this would stop..."

Danny listened sadly. That was Clare, no doubt about it. He had no idea he was hurting her like this. Maybe it was better just moving on. Better for both of them...

* * *

><p>After school, Clare teleported to Axion. She transformed back into Debbie and walked in.<p>

"Hello Ms. Smith. How are you today?" The secretary asked.

"Hi, I'm doing great! Thanks for asking." She walked towards Danny's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She entered his office. "Hi Danny!"

Danny looked up and smiled. "Hey Debbie. How have you been?"

"I've been great! I've been waiting for you to text me though."

"Heh, sorry. It's just I haven't really needed you to do anything. But, now I do. Can you read these descriptions and tell me which one you like more, they're employee retirement plans."

"Will do Danny." Debbie said, sitting on a chair and crossing her legs.

A few minutes later, Sam walked into his office. "Hey Danny! Oh, hey Debbie."

Debbie smiled at her.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Danny asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." Sam said.

"I'm working, so I can't really be disturbed." Danny said, a serious look on his face.

"Oh, I understand." Sam said, her smile slowly falling.

Just then, Debbie walked over to Danny's desk and leaned forward, doing the same thing she did when she dropped her purse.

"I think the second plan is much more reasonable. It's also the most beneficial." Debbie said seductively. Again, she saw that he didn't pay attention to her, so, using her powers, she made him stutter and blush.

"Oh, r-really? I think y-your right." Danny cleared his throat and addressed his wife again. "So, honey. I'll see you at home."

"Yeah. See you at home." Sam said, staring at Debbie intensely. Now she knew Debbie was coming on to Danny. And he isn't so innocent either.

Once Sam left, Debbie smiled and rolled her eyes. It was so funny watching Sam react this way. If only Danny was as faithful as his father. Debbie frowned as this sudden thought entered her mind, but immediately she shook it away. She continued to work until Danny told her she could leave. She flew back to Wisconsin and reported straight to her father.

"Sam is getting really jealous. She showed up at Axion and I was practically throwing myself at him. She couldn't stand it." Clare said, laughing a little.

"Hmm, so everything is going according to plan. Excellent." Vlad said.

"Yeah, so I'm going to my room if you don't need me anymore." Clare said calmly.

"Wait. I would like to ask you a question." Vlad said, causing Clare to turn around and face him.

"What is it?" Clare asked slowly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how nervous you get around Michael, how you hate him. Why are you so afraid of him?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow.

Instantly, Clare became nervous. "Uh. Um..."

"What is it?" Vlad asked.

"It's just, he's so powerful. I'm scared of the power he holds." Clare lied.

"I'm not an idiot. Tell me the truth." Vlad insisted.

Clare debated in her mind whether or not to tell him. If she did, he could punish Michael, and then she would get it later. But if she didn't tell him, he could harm her mother. There was her answer.

"Well, it's just that, Michael...he um..."

"Come on, spit it out." Vlad said, his patience growing thin.

"He...rapes me."

"What? Did I hear you correctly?" Vlad said, not believing his own son would do such a thing.

"Yes."

"When?" Vlad asked.

"Whenever I do something to anger him. He barges in my room, ties me up, and rapes me. I always scream and beg him not to, but he doesn't listen."

Vlad remained quiet for a long time. Then he pressed a button and said, "Michael, can you come to my office please."

Clare's eyes widened. "No! Please don't tell Michael I told you! He'll do it again! Please! No!" Clare begged, on the verge of breaking down.

Michael entered the room and became confused when he saw Clare on her hands and knees, on the verge of tears. He tried to read the expression on his father's face, but he couldn't.

"Michael, I am going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully." Vlad said calmly.

"Ok." Michael said slowly.

"Do you rape Clare?" Vlad asked seriously.

Michael's eyes widened then narrowed. He glanced at Clare for a brief moment before answering, "No! Of course not, what gave you that ridiculous idea?"

Vlad stood and revealed a hidden monitor. "Last chance, did you rape this girl?"

"No." Michael said.

"Very well." Vlad said. He turned it on and pressed a button on the remote. A calendar appeared on the screen. "When was the last time he raped you?"

Clare looked up. "This isn't necessar-"

"When?" Vlad asked seriously.

Clare sighed before responding, "Saturday."

Vlad clicked on Saturday and fast forwarded the tape. He stopped it when Michael flew into her room and hid. Then Clare walked in and walked over to her bed, before Michael shot ecto goo at her and pinned her to the wall. Vlad continued to watch as his son removed Clare's clothing and tied her to the bed. When he began to remove his own clothing, Clare couldn't take it any longer.

"Turn it off." She said in a shaky voice.

Vlad ignored her.

"Turn it off!" Clare yelled.

Vlad continued to ignore her.

She couldn't take it anymore. "**TURN IT OFF!**" She began to sob. "**TURN IT OFF! PLEASE! JUST TURN IT OFF! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**"

Vlad looked at her in shock and complied. Out of instinct more than anything else, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Without thinking, Clare hugged Vlad as tight as she could, still sobbing and shaking.

"Why?" Vlad asked, looking at his son, his eyes blood red.

"I don't know." Michael responded quietly.

"You are disgusting. I am ashamed to call you my son. You are not allowed to be anywhere near Clare. You're grounded, you aren't allowed to go to Amity any more, and if I see you anywhere near Clare, or her room, I'll give you a far worse punishment."

Michael teleported to his room.

Vlad returned his attention to Clare.

"Clare?" Vlad called.

Clare was still shaking.

"Clare. Please look at me." Vlad gently pleaded.

Clare raised her head slightly and looked at Vlad.

"Why didn't you tell me about this when it first began to happen?" Vlad asked.

Clare remained silent for a few minutes. "I thought you wouldn't have cared."

Vlad looked at her sadly. "Of course I would have. I'm not _that_ evil and heartless."

Clare scoffed bitterly. "You killed my father, and currently you're threatening me with my mother's life."

"Point taken. But, I wouldn't have approved of his actions."

"Ok, well I see that now."

"Don't worry Clare, he'll never touch you ever again."

"What about the next part in the plan, he needs to be there."

Vlad frowned, realizing that she had a point. "He is going to have to do it. If he tries anything, take control of him."

"My powers don't exactly work on him. He's too powerful."

Vlad laughed. "You are just as powerful as he is. You can do it."

"If you're sure..."

* * *

><p>Back at Fenton Works, Sam was waiting for his husband to get home. Once he arrived, she told him, "I want you to fire Debbie."<p>

Danny looked at his wife like she had gone insane. "Why would I do that? She's been doing a great job. She's helped lift some of the stress off of me from work."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I see she's provided you with an _amazing_ view."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are being so immature. Didn't we go through this? There is nothing going on between Debbie and me. Never has been, and never will be."

Sam shook her head. "I know. But she wants something to happen, and I'm not going to let her mess around with my man."

Danny sighed deeply. "Ok, but I'm not firing her just because you_ think_ she coming on to me. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Sam glared at Danny. "I don't _think_ she's coming on to you, I _know_ she is."

"If you say so. I'm going to our room. I have a lot of work to do." Danny said, grabbing his things and walking upstairs.

Sam shook her head. She glared at nothing in particular for several minutes. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding in and walked out to the garden, it always helped her relax.

Danny walked into the room and put his papers down on his desk. He really needed to get all of this work done before his deadline on Friday. He had to do employee evaluations, had to revise their medical plan, their retirement plan, and all of the work that needed to be done so that he could launch a satellite into space. It was a temporary one, since the one Axion had in space was damaged. He needed all of this done in three days.

Danny got to work on the employee evaluations.

Sam walked outside and gasped. The garden! It was beautiful! The flowers looked healthier, and the plants were growing faster. She soon spotted the ghosts responsible.

"How did you do this?" Sam asked in awe.

Bennie and Jasper exchanged a look and smiled. Benny spoke up. "We were Vlad's gardeners when we used to work for him. We're experts."

"I see. Well it looks amazing." Sam said.

"Thank you." Benny said, still smiling.

"You guys have to teach me what you did."

Jasper nodded his head happily.

"We'd love to." Benny agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day Danny walked into school with TJ.<p>

"Dude, my parents are really getting mad at each other. This is the second day in a row that they've been screaming at each other." Danny said worriedly.

TJ gave him a reassuring smile. "Dude, it's normal, all parents fight."

"Not like this. That assistant is really causing some serious problems." Danny insisted.

"They'll work things out. Mine always do." TJ said.

"Your parents fight?" Danny asked.

"Well not a lot, but sometimes they do." TJ said, frowning a little.

"Oh, ok then. I didn't know that. If you're sure, then maybe they will work things out." Danny said.

"Yeah. So you have nothing to worry about." TJ said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, except for the fact that Lancer assigned that history project yesterday. We have to start working on it, you know."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. We have to pick a topic though."

Danny thought about it for a few seconds. "Why don't we ask your dad? I mean, our parents probably got the exact same project when they went here."

TJ agreed. "Yeah, but why don't you ask your dad?"

Danny laughed. "Because my dad probably didn't do it! He was too busy shoving the Box Ghost in a thermos."

TJ laughed as well. "True. Alright, we'll ask mine. Does that mean you're gonna come over?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, why? You excited for me to kick your butt at Black Ops 2?"

TJ's eyes went wide. "You got it?!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah! It's awesome!"

"I know!" TJ agreed.

"I have it in my locker, so after school, let's grab it and go to your place." Danny said.

"Alright. But for the record, I'm gonna kick your butt."

"In your dreams Foley!" Danny laughed. H didn't even notice when they passed by Clare. But she noticed.

She walked into school, without Michael this time. she walked over to her locker and placed her books in. She heard Danny's and TJ's voices. She listened.

"Well not a lot, but sometimes they do."

"Oh, ok then. I didn't know that. If you're sure, then maybe they will work things out."

"Yeah. So you have nothing to worry about."

_Please don't say anything about me._

_Wait, don't I want him to miss me?_

_No. Then I'll have to accept the fact that I miss him. Ugh, just don't respond._

"Yeah, you're right. Well, except for the fact that Lancer assigned that history project yesterday. We have to start working on it, you know."

_Good, he didn't mention me._

_..._

_That asshole! He doesn't miss me at all! Ugh I knew it! He really did cheat on me._

Clare walked to her next class with a blank expression on her face.

After school, she headed to Axion as Debbie. She walked towards Danny's office.

"Hey Danny. How are you today?" Debbie asked in a cheery tone.

"Stressed. I have to have all of this work done by Friday." Danny said.

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

Danny thought about it for a few minutes. "Read these and tell me what you think about them."

"Right away."

Moments later, Sam walked in.

"Hi Danny. How's work?" She asked.

"I'm really busy Sam. Was there a specific reason why you came?" Danny asked, not once lifting his gaze from his papers.

"I just wanted to see my husband." Sam said, looking at Debbie in the end.

She rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. "I'm done Danny, I think you should go with the third plan, the workers will benefit from it a lot." She said, once again leaning forward. With her powers, she made him look at her chest.

Sam's eyes went wide. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"Ok, well I didn't read it, but I trust and value your opinion Debbie." Danny said, smiling.

Debbie smiled. "Thank you Danny. You seem stressed." She said frowning a bit in the end. She walked behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "You're so tense."

Danny closed his eyes. "I am. Thank you Debbie. Would you like to have dinner with us again?"

"I would love to." Debbie said.

Danny returned his attention to his wife. "So Sam, like I said, I'm really busy, so I think you should leave."

Sam's mouth dropped. He was actually kicking her out of his office. All because he was 'busy'. He was busy all right, busy with Debbie.

"Fine. See you at home." Sam said angrily.

Danny, however, didn't seem to notice.

* * *

><p>TJ and Danny grabbed the game from his locker and headed towards TJ's house. When they arrived, they went straight to TJ's room.<p>

TJ plugged in the PS3 and they put the game in.

"TJ! You home yet?" Tucker yelled.

"Yeah! We're in my room!" TJ called out.

Tucker walked into the room and smiled. "Hey Danny. It's been a while since you've come over. You want anything to eat or drink?"

Danny shook his head. "No thanks Mr. Foley. Actually, TJ and I have to ask you something."

Tucker nodded. "Alright, what is it boys?"

TJ spoke up. "Did you ever do a history project for Mr. Lancer when you had his class?"

Tucker thought about it for a moment before responding. "Yeah, tons of them, but I think the one you're asking me about is the one where you have to pick a topic, research about it, and write an essay, do a power point, or a model on it."

TJ and Danny nodded their heads. "Yeah, that's the one. What did you pick for your topic?"

Tucker thought about it for a few seconds. "Egypt. Sam and I researched all of their history, from the Pharos, to their contributes to science. Then we did a model on it."

TJ smiled. "I guess we have our topic Danny."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Hey, just out of curiosity, what did my dad do his project on?"

Tucker smiled. "He didn't do it."

Why?" Danny asked, a knowing look on his face.

"He was too busy shoving the Box Ghost into a thermos. H e wasn't even there when we picked partners." Tucker said.

Danny laughed. "I told you TJ!"

TJ laughed as well. "Yeah, I know! Well thanks dad." The boys turned the TV on and grabbed two remotes. Tucker frowned a little.

"Aren't you going to start working?"

TJ looked at his dad. "No, we're gonna start later, we just wanted to get a topic today, we're gonna start working tomorrow."

Tucker smiled. "Alright son. So what are you boys playing?"

"Black Ops 2." Danny and TJ answered together.

"You got it?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah! I saved my allowance and had it pre-ordered. Then I went and bought it." Danny answered.

"That's cool, I'm going to buy it for TJ. Well, have fun boys." Tucker said, exiting the room.

"We will!" The boys answered.

"Ok, so let's play." Danny said, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright, I'm gonna kick your butt though." TJ answered, his eyes also narrowing.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Fenton Works, the entire family began to eat. They were having chicken soup, well except for Sam. She was having a salad. Danny was looking at Debbie intently again. More specifically, at her necklace. It was a star with a stone in the middle, it was purple.<p>

"So, Danielle, how has school been?" Danny asked his youngest daughter.

"It's been good. I aced my math test. Pre-Algebra is too easy." Danielle answered.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but it's not always going to be that easy."

Debbie smiled. "Actually, as long as you pay really good attention in class, it is always going to be that easy."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Not everyone thinks math is the easiest thing in the world."

Debbie giggled. "Ooh, it seems like _someone_ didn't pay attention in math class."

Danny laughed. "It wasn't my fault ghosts just loved to wreak havoc during Algebra."

"Seems like they had it in for you. That, or they wanted you to be stupid." Debbie laughed.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Debbie smiled. "Yes, well they didn't succeed. Well, I must be going. It was nice eating dinner with you all. Goodbye." Debbie got up and walked to the door. Danny followed her out.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Debbie said.

Danny smiled. "No problem. So, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Debbie nodded and hugged Danny tightly, knowing that Sam was looking through the window. Danny, not thinking that there was anything wrong with it, hugged her back.

Debbie winked at him and walked away. Danny closed the door and walked into the living room. His family was already upstairs, everyone except his wife that is.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sam glared at him. "You hugged her! Why would you do that?"

Danny placed a hand on his face. "Not this again... It was just a hug. Nothing more. I hug Jazz all that time."

Sam scoffed. "Not like that! And what was with the wink? I can't stand that woman!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm going upstairs."

Sam became furious. "Why? So you can fantasize about Debbie?"

Danny couldn't take it anymore. "No! Because I can't stand here listening to any of this crap! I hate when you get all jealous on me! It's annoying! I can't have a normal friendship with any woman just because of your stupid jealousy! I can't take it anymore! I'm going upstairs to work. Leave me alone."

Sam glared at him until he was out of her sight. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She was not jealous of every woman that was friends with Danny. Was she? No, that's ridiculous. Sam went outside and sat under a tree in the backyard.

* * *

><p>Scarlet had been watching Danny for two days. She knew that Clare hadn't forgiven him, and wasn't planning to. She wouldn't even listen to the poor boy! And it was all her fault. Scarlet began contemplating telling Clare that it wasn't his fault. But, if she didn't listen to him, what was going to make her listen to her. She was going to have to force her to listen.<p>

But how?

She knew that she would have no chance getting to her at school, she teleported to and from there. Maybe on Friday, she could stick a tracking device on her and find her. Then she could tell her. But she would have to do it quickly before she tried to run. Then maybe she could get her to stay and listen to what happened. It could work. And hopefully Danny would forgive her for ruining his relationship.

She sighed.

She really was sorry that she acted so selfishly. But, she was going to fix things. If not between Danny and her, then between Clare and Danny. She was determined to fix things.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, Clare headed to Axion, as usual. She went to Danny's office as Debbie and greeted him. "Hey Danny."<p>

Danny looked up and smiled. "Hey Debbie."

"Got any work for me today?" Debbie asked.

"Hmm...no, not today. But I'll tell you if I need you to do something." Danny said, getting back to his work.

A few minutes later, Sam walked in.

"Hey Danny." Sam said.

"What do you want?" Danny asked.

"I actually want to talk to Debbie." Sam said.

Danny looked up, surprised. "Oh, alright, but make it quick."

Debbie stood from her chair and walked out of Danny's office with Sam. Once they were out, Sam looked at Debbie seriously. "From now on, you address my husband as Mr. Fenton. And stop trying to seduce him. He's my husband, so back off."

Debbie laughed. "First of all, Danny told me to call him by his first name, so you cannot tell me to call him otherwise, you aren't my boss. And secondly...haha...it's not my fault that I can seduce your husband better than you. But really, can you blame him for paying more attention to me rather than you? I mean, come on, with your skinny little body and small boobs, and don't get me started on your butt. Of course I would be able to seduce him a lot easier than you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to, uh, _work_." She ended with a wink. She walked back in and closed the door.

Sam stood there, her eyes wide and mouth open. She couldn't believe that woman, telling her she couldn't seduce her own husband. Oh, she was going to prove her wrong. Sam hurried back to her car. "Time for a little _shopping_." She drove off.

Once Debbie walked back into the office, Danny asked the obvious question. "What did she want to talk to you about?"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "She was telling me to call you Mr. Fenton and telling me to stop trying to seduce you. I'm not trying to seduce you. We're just friends."

Danny sighed. "I know, she has this ridiculous notion that you're coming on to me. She's just jealous. Don't mind her."

Debbie smiled. "Alright haha."

They worked for the rest of that day, and by the time Danny went home, he was exhausted. He got home and went all the way to his room. He lied down on his bed and set his alarm to wake him up in an hour. Right as he was about to sleep, he heard his wife.

"Oh Danny." Sam called.

Danny looked in the direction that he had heard his wife's voice. "Honey, I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

Sam walked out of the closet and looked at Danny. "Aw, really? Well, I'll give you a choice. Do you want to sleep, or play with me?"

Immediately, Danny responded, "Sleep." And as soon as he said those words, his head dropped to the pillow and he went to sleep.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. To think she went and bought that ridiculous outfit for him. She was in a small top that went up to below her ribs and showed off her cleavage. She was also wearing a little mini skirt. They were both white and the top had Danny's 'DP' emblem on it. She sat there and waited for him to wake up.

His alarm went off an hour later and he woke up. Right away he got to work. He had to finish it by tomorrow, so he really got focused. Sam walked up to his desk and hugged him from behind. "Hmm, Danny? You wanna play?"

Danny rubbed his eyes and kept his eyes on his work. "I can't Sam, I'm really busy."

Sam frowned slightly but then smiled again. "You like my new outfit? I just bought it today."

Danny kept his eyes glued to his papers. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

Sam frowned. "Will you look at me?!" Sam grabbed Danny's head and turned it so he was facing her.

Danny took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Sam, do you not understand that I have to get this work done? Please let me focus." He turned back to his papers.

Sam glared at him. "Why do you only have eyes for Debbie now? Why don't you have eyes for me anymore? Am I not as sexy as Debbie? Do I not look beautiful? I am even more beautiful than that whore!"

Danny couldn't stand to hear this anymore. He rose from his desk, grabbed his papers, and headed towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere you're not! Ever since you met Debbie, you've been jealous! I can't take it anymore! You won't let me work! Just because I don't pay attention to you every second of every day, doesn't mean that I don't love you, it doesn't mean that I don't think you're beautiful. I'm going to Tucker's. Bye." Danny walked out and slammed the door.

Sam looked down. She didn't know how she felt about that. She sighed.

"I've been so stupid."

* * *

><p>The next day, Clare walked into school, repeating the plan over and over again in her mind. She was sure she knew what to do, but she didn't want to mess it up, especially not this part. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice when her ghost sense went off.<p>

Scarlet floated a few feet away from Clare. She had a small tracker in her hand. She loaded it on a gun that was meant to launch the deice. She aimed it at Clare and shot it. It hooked onto her shirt and shrunk to an undetectable size. No one would be able to see it.

She flew back to the Fenton Portal and into the Ghost Zone.

Clare kept repeating the plan. She walked into her class and quietly sat down. She was like that the entire day until she got to Axion. She transformed into Debbie and walked in. "Hey Danny. Did you finish all of the work?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but just barely. I'm exhausted."

Debbie laughed. "Yeah, you look exhausted. And this isn't going to be any better. You have a meeting after work across town. In some new restaurant. Here's the address." Debbie handed him a piece of paper.

Danny groaned. "Why me? I'm just too tired for this. But I suppose I have no choice."

Debbie smiled sympathetically. "I know, it's not fair. But it'll be over quickly."

Danny smiled. "Hopefully."

Debbie smiled and sat in her chair. "Yeah."

The day went by pretty quickly. By the time it was quitting time, Danny walked out of Axion and got into his car, heading towards the restaurant. Michael waited right outside of Axion. Debbie walked out and used her powers to transform him into Danny. Debbie walked back into Danny's office, Michael following. Thanks to Debbie, Danny forgot his cell phone.

They called Sam and begun their plan.

"Hello?" Sam answered through the phone.

"Did you want something Debbie?" Michael asked in Danny's voice.

Debbie answered, "Yeah, I did."

"What are you doing?"

Debbie began removing her jacket. "It's a little hot in here. Do you mind?"

"Not. At. All."

"Now, come here. I got something for you."

"Ok."

He hung up the phone. Then he began to remove his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his under shirt and boxers.

She began to strip as well, until she was only in her bra and underwear. Clare closed her eyes and tapped into Sam's mind.

She was on her way.

They waited until she saw that she was entering the building. Then she sat on the desk and Michael began to kiss her passionately. Debbie wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew Sam was opening the door.

She was shocked at what she was seeing. Her husband was cheating on her. Her eyes began to tear up and she ran out of the room. She didn't stop until she was in her car. She was so stupid to believe that Danny wouldn't do this to her. She would never be able to forgive him. Not after this.

As soon as Debbie was sure that Sam was gone and not coming back, she pushed him away and transformed back into Clare. She had her clothes on and made Debbie's disappear. She transformed Michael back into himself and made Danny's clothes disappear. They walked out and faced each other.

"Alright, report back to dad." Clare said, walking away.

"You're not coming?" Michael asked.

"I'm gonna walk around a little." Clare answered, not stopping.

"Oh, alright." Michael said, teleporting right after.

Clare walked around, not knowing where she was going, just walking. Then her ghost sense went off.

"Clare?"

Clare froze at the sound of the ghost's voice. "Leave me alone you man stealing little whore."

Scarlet frowned, but seeing that Clare was about to run, she blurted out, "It was my fault Danny cheated on you."

Clare froze and slowly turned to face her. "What do you mean? He leaned in, not you."

Scarlet nodded. "I know, but he didn't do it out of his own will. He was under a spell."

"You put him under a spell?" Clare asked angrily.

"Not me. My mom. I didn't ask her to do it, she did it on her own. She had no idea that he had a girlfriend. I'm really sorry I came in between you guys. If it helps, Danny never wants to see me ever again. All I want is to fix things between you and Danny. Please don't be angry at him." Scarlet pleaded.

Clare thought about what she had said. She closed her eyes and looked into Danny's memories. She saw Ember play the chord on her guitar, and his reaction once the spell was lifted. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks. For telling me the truth. I wouldn't listen to Danny at all. I was just so mad at him. But, now I see that that was a mistake. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow." Clare teleported back to Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Danny returned to his home. He was exhausted, but strangely happy. He entered his home and saw Sam standing at the table, her back turned from him.<p>

"Hey Sam." Danny said, walking over to her. He noticed that she had some papers in her hand. "What's wrong?"

In answer, Sam slammed the papers on the table.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! FINALLY! Gosh, this one took a long time...then again, I didn't really work on it. Technically I finished this in four days. This is the longest, most eventful chapter I've written so far. But the next chapters will be eventful too!<strong>

**Well, I have been very busy lately, and probably will continue to be busy for several more weeks. I'm just glad I got this chapter finished. I totally missed my deadline, but better late than never, right?**

**Ok, so I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter, so please click on the review button below and let me read them!**

**Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy.! I'm back with another chapter of LF, LS. It's long, trust me. **

**Clare: Yeah, and I feel guilty the entire chapter.**

**Me: Yeah. Not my fault.**

**Clare: Yes it is!**

**Me: Oh yeah…hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own some OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Betrayal<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up the next day with bags beneath his eyes. It was a good thing it was Saturday, otherwise every one would be able to see how sleep deprived he was. His life was looking anywhere but up. First his ex girlfriend wouldn't talk to him, and just when things were beginning to get better, he hears his parents fighting. No, it was worse.<p>

They were getting a divorce.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget everything they said…

"_I want a divorce."_

"_What?!"_

"_You heard me. I'm done. I will not be humiliated by anyone. I won't stand here and allow you to be unfaithful to me any longer. I have made my decision so please respect it even though you couldn't respect me."_

"_What are you talking about? I love you. I have always respected you and always been faithful!"_

"_Stop it with your lies! I don't want to hear them anymore. I saw you. You…and that tramp Debbie."_

"_What do you-"_

"_Just stop. It hurts too much to talk about it. Please just agree to the divorce. This is what I want."_

"_If…if this is what you truly want… then I agree. I just wish I knew-"_

"_Just be quiet. Tomorrow I am leaving with the kids and going to live with my parents in Florida."_

"_No."_

"_Yes. I'm taking my children with me."_

"_They're mine too. You can't just take them away from me. I'm their father."_

"_I don't care! I am their mother, so they're coming with me!"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_You brought this on yourself when you chose to cheat on me with your little assistant!"_

"_But I nev-"_

"_Stop it!"_

_SLAM!_

…

"Kids!"

Danny shook his head as his mother's voice called from downstairs. He went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He got dressed and headed downstairs. When he got there, his little sisters were sitting on the couch and his mother was standing in front of them. His father was sitting in the kitchen table with his hands buried in his hands.

He looked up at his mom. She had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was a little messy and her clothes were wrinkled.

"What's going on?" Danny asked his mother, though he already knew what was happening. After all, he already heard her tell his dad what she was planning on doing.

"Son, your sisters, you, and I are going to live with grandma and grandpa in their mansion in Florida." Sam said.

"But what about dad?" Danielle asked, looking at her father. At that moment, he got up from the table and walked over to his family.

"I think your mother has neglected to tell you all something. Go on. Tell them. Tell them how you are destroying their family. Tell them how you're destroying their family over some delusion." Danny said, pain and bitterness filling every single word.

"Don't you dare try to make _me_ the bad guy. This is _your _fault!" Sam spat out.

"You are acting crazy! You haven't been thinking clearly! I think you should relax and just-"

"Your father and I are getting a divorce." Sam told her children.

Lilith and Danielle gasped. Their eyes went wide. They looked at their father, hoping that this was all some joke. But by the way he closed his pain filled eyes, they knew it wasn't. They blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening.

"Why? I…I thought you loved daddy." Danielle whispered.

Sam frowned and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and crouched down in front of her daughters. "I did. But I have my pride." She got up and turned away from them, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Kids, pack your things, please."

"Why mother?" Lilith asked. "Our lives are here in Amity. We can't just leave!"

"Yeah mom! I know you and daddy are having problems, but please don't take us from him! I- I need him! Who else can help me develop my ghost powers?!" Danielle exclaimed. Tears were beginning to fall from her face.

Lilith wrapped her arms around her younger sister as she began to cry on her shoulder. "Mom, she's right. You can't take us from our father. He has a right to be with us, just as you do."

Sam closed her eyes. "He has no right to anything! He cheated on me! So we are leaving! Now!" She yelled angrily, her eyes momentarily flashing red, though no one saw it.

The girls got up and walked upstairs to their room, Danny silently following after them.

He went into his room and began to put his clothes into a duffle bag. A few moments later, his father walked into his room, a concerned look on his face.

"Son…are you alright? You…were very quiet downstairs. Is there anything you want to say?" He asked his son, walking up to him.

Danny continued to pack up his things and casually said, "No. I'm fine." He put the last of his clothing in the bag and looked at his dad. "It didn't surprise me. I mean, it should have, but I heard all of this last night, so it wasn't new to me."

His father looked at the ground sadly. "You- you heard huh?" Danny nodded. "I'm sorry son. This wasn't my choice. Your mother won't listen to me. She thinks I cheated on her. I have no idea what she's talking about. I have never cheated on her. But she just won't listen. I want to talk about it, but she says it hurts to do it, so I agreed to divorce her so that she would be happy."

"Yeah, yeah dad, I heard. But I don't believe it. Mom said she _saw_ you. If she saw, then there's no point in denying it. You did cheat; just accept the fact that we all know now. So just do what is best for everyone and leave. Go mess around with Debbie. You can do that freely now. You have no family to worry about, and no wife to cheat on. Now if you have more to say to me, I have no desire to listen. So if you can leave my room and let me pack, I'll appreciate it." Danny said coldly, walking past his father and opening the door so he could leave.

Danny (older) frowned and walked out of his son's room. He hadn't expected him to react how he had. He walked over to his eldest daughter's room and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw his daughter putting away some clothes. He walked over to her and sat on her bed.

Lilith finished packing her things and wrapped her arms around her father, silent tears streaming down her face. Danny hugged her back and tried to find something to say, but just couldn't.

"I don't want you and mom to get a divorce. I love you dad. I don't want to go away. Please talk to mom!" Lilith sobbed.

Danny sighed sadly and rubbed her back. "I tried sweetheart. She refuses to listen to me. I love your mother-"

"Then you should be fighting for her, forcing her to listen to reason!" Lilith exclaimed.

Danny sighed and shook his head sadly. "Sometimes loving someone means doing what makes them happy. And your mother said this would make her happy. That's why I agreed to divorce her."

Lilith looked at the ground sadly. "Did you really cheat on her?"

Danny looked at Lilith. "No. Never would. I have loved your mother since I was fourteen. I've never looked at another woman since your mother and I fell in love, and I probably never will."

Lilith hugged her father. "I'm sure she feels the same way dad. Her pride is just getting in the way of her forgiveness. You won't be apart for too long, and neither will our family. You should go talk to Danielle." Lilith said, hugging her father one last time, before making sure she had packed everything.

Danny walked out of her room and opened Danielle's room. "Sweetie? Danielle, are you in here?" He asked, not seeing his half ghost daughter anywhere. He tried to see if he could sense her. He opened her closet. "Invisibility doesn't work with me, you know that Danielle."

The little hybrid became visible and flew up to wrap her arms around her father, tears falling in little streams from her eyes.

"There, there little one, everything is going to be alright. We'll see each other again. Please stop crying." Danny gently pleaded, hugging his daughter tightly. Her tiny sobs breaking his heart. He wanted to hate Sam for doing this to them, for destroying their perfect family. But… he couldn't. He didn't understand what exactly his wife was talking about, but she was hurt.

"I don't want to go away. I love you daddy. Can I stay here with you?" Danielle said in between sobs.

"I don't know Danielle. I don't think your mother will let you stay with me. Just go with her. Protect her, and try to convince her to let me talk to her. She just won't listen to me." Danny said, putting her down on the floor.

"But…I'll miss you." Danielle whimpered.

Danny closed his eyes; for fear that his daughter would see him cry. "I-I'll miss you too little one. But for now, just go with your mother. It won't be forever, just until your mom sees reason."

"B-But what if she never does…?" Danielle asked, clutching her father tightly.

Danny took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice from faltering, "Let's hope that she will. I know your mom is hurting all of us, but it's only because she wants her own pain to stop."

Suddenly angry, Danielle flew up to her father's height, her hands fisted at her sides. "But doesn't she realize that in return she's hurting her children, her husband, her entire family?! How can she be so selfish?!" Danielle questioned, her anger hitting its peak. Out of rage, she charged her hand with green ecto energy and destroyed her lamp.

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the young female hybrid and slowly walked over to her. "Danielle, you need to calm down. Just take a deep breath and relax."

She did so, and began to relax. Then her mother walked into the room. "What is going on in here?! What happened?"

Danielle glared at her mother. She flew up to her, furious. "I hate you! You're selfish, and the worst mom ever! You-You destroyed our family!" She blasted a picture of Sam with an ecto energy blast. Sam stared at her livid daughter with wide eyes. She had never seen her _this_ angry. Danny must have said something to her. What Sam didn't know was that with that thought, her eyes briefly flashed red, but it was so brief that no one noticed it. No one, except Danielle.

"What are you telling her? Are you blaming this on me?" Sam asked, glaring daggers at Danny.

"He just told me the truth mother! That you are too selfish to realize that you are hurting your own family!" Danielle yelled angrily.

"Young lady, don't you raise your voice at me! I am your mother!" Sam yelled back, her eyes flashing red once again.

Danny grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from Sam. Then he stood facing Sam and tried calming her down. "Sam, calm down, she's just upset. So are you. You need to just take a deep breath and-"

Sam glared at him. Not being able contain her emotions, she slapped him. Danielle gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

Danny gripped his cheek, which was turning pink. Danielle became angry once again. She put an ecto shield around her father and stepped in front of him. "Don't you touch my father. Stay away from him"

Danny frowned and crouched down to his daughter. "Danielle, it's ok. Go wait downstairs with your brother and sister. I need to talk with your mother."

Danielle looked at her father, unsure of what to do.

Seeing his daughter look at him, he smiled encouraging at her. Danielle smiled sadly at him and walked out of the room.

Danny's face then turned serious as he faced his soon to be ex wife. "What is wrong with you? Is that what you want? To scar your children for life?"

Sam closed her eyes tightly. "This never would have happened if you would have stayed faithful."

Danny sighed, clearly frustrated with her. "I have told you this a million times, I never cheated. I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"You are such a liar. Why lie? I saw it with my own eyes." Sam told him, "I'm leaving

now, bye." She grabbed Danielle's things tightly, as if it could help her to keep from breaking down. As she was walking out of the room, she heard Danny say, "When you calm down enough to be able to think straight, think about our sixteen years together, as well as the three years we dated. I know you can't forget what we have."

Sam stopped walking momentarily. Her eyes began to glow a bright red, then she shook her head, as if snapping back to reality, and just kept walking. Her eyes returned to their normal hue as she entered the living room. Lilith was comforting Danielle on the couch, rubbing her back and telling her things would be alright. Danny was just standing behind them, texting TJ.

"Kids, it's time to go." Sam said, heading towards the door. She waited in the door way for her children.

Danielle ran up to her father and hugged him. She began to sob uncontrollably. "I'll miss you daddy! I don't want to go with her. I want to stay with you."

Danny hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "It'll be ok. Just be patient. We'll be together again soon sweetheart."

Lilith walked up to her father and younger sister. She wrapped her arms around them both, tears slowly falling from her face.

"Take care of your brother and sister for me, ok?" Danny requested.

"Always." Lilith responded. Danny kissed them both on their foreheads and let them go. The girls walked out of the house, their brother following quietly after.

As he stepped outside on the steps, someone ran up to him and hugged him.

"Clare…?" Danny asked confused.

Clare just kissed him, not wanting to speak just yet. When she pulled away, Danny said, "I-I thought you hated me…"

Clare smiled. "Scarlet explained everything to me. I'm so sorry I wouldn't listen to you."

Danny smiled. "Don't worry about it, you were upset. I understand, I would have been upset too. It's just too bad it took you this long find out the truth…"

Clare looked at him, confused. Or at least she pretended to be. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Danny looked at his family, which was already in the car. "I'm leaving Amity. My mom is taking my sisters and me to Florida."

Clare gasped. "Why? What happened?"

"My dad cheated on her. They're getting a divorce and my mom doesn't want to be anywhere near him. So we're going to live with my grandparents in Florida." Danny explained.

Clare frowned. "I see why your mom would react this way. When you feel like someone cheated on you, you feel betrayed. You don't want to hear the person try to justify themselves. You want them to hurt just like you are. It's like you are consumed by darkness. Or at least it's like that when you REALLY care about the person."

Danny looked at her seriously, and then kissed her. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. But I bet if you had cheated on me, I never would have reacted that way."

Clare frowned. "Ok, but I never would, or even allow myself to even be controlled by a spell."

"You make it sound like it was my fault that I was under Ember's spell." Danny said a little upset. It wasn't his fault; he didn't even know Scarlet had feelings for him!

"It's not your fault, but you have to be more alert. You have to learn what it feels like when your mind is invaded, either by a spell, or something else." Clare said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ok, well I have to go. Bye Clare."

Clare grabbed him by the shoulder. "So are we back together?"

Danny smiled and hugged Clare. "Yeah, of course we are. Well, if you want to at least."

Clare kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does." Danny responded, and then he turned and got into the car. He looked at her until she was out of sight. Talk about bad luck. The day Clare finally chooses to forgive him, he moves away to Florida. Hopefully it won't be forever…

* * *

><p>Danny sat alone in his house. It has been four hours since his wife and children left, but it felt like an eternity. About five minutes after they left, he had begun to cry. It took a while for him to stop, but when he finally did, he called the first person he could think of calling: Tucker.<p>

He came over and Danny had told him everything that happened.

"Wow. I've heard of couples fighting, but Sam just overreacted. I mean, she didn't even give you a chance to talk about it. And she said she saw you? But you didn't cheat on her at all?" Tucker asked.

"No! Never! She just started going off about how she saw me cheating on her with Debbie. But I never did anything with her." Danny said, exasperated.

"Wait, Debbie? You mean your assistant, Debbie?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah, all week, she's been acting strange because of her! She's been saying that she's been hitting on me and flirting with me and that I liked it. But I don't know what she's talking about." Danny said, holding his head in is hands, really upset.

Tucker looked at his best friend sympathetically. He had no doubt in his mind that Danny had not cheated on Sam. But then what did Sam mean by her _seeing_ Danny cheating on her with Debbie? They had to go and talk to Debbie about this. Tucker stood up and grabbed his keys.

Danny looked up at Tucker, wondering where his friend was going.

"Get up Danny. We're going to Axion." Tucker told Danny, heading towards the door.

"Why? I don't feel like working." Danny told him, though he still stood up and walked towards Tucker.

Tucker rolled his eyes. He opened the door and walked towards his car. "We aren't going to work. We're going to talk to Debbie."

Danny raised an eyebrow. He got into Tucker's car. "Why are we going to talk to Debbie? What is she going to do?"

Tucker also got into his car. He turned it on, started driving, and began to explain. "Maybe we can get her to tell Sam that you two didn't do anything."

Danny immediately shook his head, disagreeing with his best friend's plan. "It won't work."

Tucker looked at his half ghost friend, confused. "Why won't it work?"

Danny looked at him seriously. "If Sam didn't listen to me, do you really think she'll listen to the woman who she thinks stole her husband from her? Right now, Sam is just too illogical to listen to anyone."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "That is probably true, but we have to try something. Do you have any other ideas?"

Danny looked at the floor of the car sadly. He shook his head. He didn't think he could ever be more miserable than how he was now.

"I've never seen Sam act this way… She never reacts this badly about anything. She's always been by my side, during both the good times and the bad times. This isn't like her. There's something wrong, something that is interfering with her emotions. But what is it?" Danny asked himself, unknowingly saying all of this aloud.

"What if it's a ghost?"

Danny looked at Tucker questioningly. "What if what's a ghost?"

Tucker kept his eyes on the road, but told his friend, "What if the thing interfering with her emotions is a ghost, a ghost that's trying to get your guard down."

Danny's eyes flashed red for a second, and then they returned to their normal hue. "I don't think it's very likely. Almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone respects me. My enemies are now my allies. I really doubt anyone would mess with me now that they are so outnumbered."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You are using a fourteen year old's logic. Think about it. There could be a ghost in the Ghost Zone that is powerful enough and smart enough to think of how to bring you down. If they can't do it physically yet, then they can bring you down emotionally and mentally, and you'll be weak enough for them to be able to beat you."

Danny closed his eyes. They were glowing red by how hard Clare was trying to maintain control of him. She had to give him and Sam some credit. They were fighters. Between the two of them fighting her control over them, she was struggling to keep her hold on their minds. She couldn't risk losing either one of them, so she began to concentrate. She slowly strengthened her hold on them both. Soon, Sam stopped fighting her control enough for Clare to respond to Tucker.

"That would be a good plan, if any ghost could take their minds off of their obsessions long enough for them to come up with it. I mean if no ghost has tried that plan yet, why do it now?"

Tucker thought about it for a few seconds before responding, "I don't know, but anything is possible. You should know this by now. I mean, you're half ghost, have a cousin who's technically your clone, and have a half ghost daughter!"

Danny opened his eyes, which were now blue again. He sighed and looked sadly out the window. "Who I'm probably never going to see again… I'm probably never going to see any of my kids ever again! You should have seen them today. Poor little Danielle was crying her eyes out. Lilith was trying to be strong, for her at least, but I could tell that she was also very upset. But the worst one of all was Danny…"

Tucker looked at him briefly. "Why? Was he crying too?"

Danny closed his eyes in pain. "No, worse. He hates me. He thinks I cheated. He told me that the best thing I could do for them was leave. He said I should stop denying it."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Danny said that?"

Danny nodded sadly. "And more. But there is nothing more painful than having your only son hate you and speak to you like that."

Tucker really felt sorry for his best friend then. He could never imagine TJ resenting him like Danny's son resents him. Danny was really going through lot right now, and even though he hated to admit it, Sam was the cause of all of it. Soon they arrived at Axion and Tucker got out of the car. Danny was about to do the same, but Tucker stopped him.

"I'll get her, you stay here and relax dude."

Danny sat back in the seat and nodded while Tucker went inside. He walked up to the secretary and smiled. "Hey, do you know if Debbie is here today?"

The woman looked at Tucker and frowned. "Ms. Smith? She resigned this morning."

Tucker frowned as well. "Did she give you any information to contact her?"

She looked through some files. "None that I can see."

Tucker sighed and smiled slightly at the secretary. "Alright, thank you." He left Axion and walked towards his car. Danny was asleep.

"Poor guy. He must have been up all night." Tucker said to himself. He got in and closed the door as softly as possible. It didn't matter however. Danny did not fall asleep naturally. Clare made him go unconscious. She was dealing with her own situation at the moment.

Tucker drove Danny home. He parked right in front, took his friend's keys and opened the door. He unbuckled him, carried him inside of the house, and took him all the way up to his room. Then, he laid him on his bed and left the house. He didn't want to leave Danny alone, especially not when he could see he really needed him. So he drove back home and packed a duffle bag.

"Where are you going?"

Tucker turned and saw his wife standing at the door. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and continued to put things in the bag. "I'm going to stay over at Danny's house."

"What? Why? What happened?" Valerie asked. He almost never stays over at Sam and Danny's house. Not only because he didn't want to be the third wheel, but because they didn't have any room for him to stay there.

Tucker frowned and stopped what he was doing. He looked at Valerie seriously. "Sam left Danny. She went to live with her parents and she took the kids. I have to be with him, he really needs me right now."

Valerie's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "But… why would she ever leave him? Just a week ago, they were completely in love with each other. What happened?"

Tucker finished packing and returned his attention to his wife. "She thinks he cheated on her. He has no idea what she's talking about. And she doesn't want to talk to him about it, or listen to anything he wants to say."

Valerie made a confused face. "That doesn't sound like Sam. She's always open minded."

Tucker agreed. "I have to go. I'll see you soon my love." He kissed Valerie and walked out of their room.

TJ was watching TV in his living room when he saw his dad walking out of the house with a duffle bag. "Dad, where are you going?"

Tucker stopped and looked at his son. "Oh, I'm going to Mr. Fenton's house. I'm going to stay over for a little while."

TJ stood immediately. "Can I go too?"

Tucker frowned. "Danny isn't there. He went with his mother and sisters to live in Florida"

TJ nodded. "I know! He told me what happened. I want to talk to Mr. Fenton. I don't agree with what Danny's thinking, and I know it won't be like this forever."

Tucker thought about it. There was nothing wrong with his son helping him. In fact maybe he could actually help him cheer up Danny. "Ok son, you can come with me, but hurry up and get your stuff, I need to leave."

TJ got up and headed towards his room, but as he was climbing the stairs, he turned and told his dad, "Hey dad, you can leave without me. I'll just walk there. Mr. Fenton needs you right now. I'll be right over as soon as I'm done"

Tucker nodded. "Alright son, I'll see you at Fenton Works." He left his house and got into his car.

It made no sense! Why would Sam leave Danny like that? She's loved him since they were children. Once, she had even told him that she could never picture herself with anyone but Danny. That was after the whole "Gregor" thing, of course. They had never had any problems ever in their marriage, well almost never. They did have little fights, but never anything this serious. He just didn't understand where Sam's head was in this situation. It's like she was just trying to get away from Danny for no reason. Or someone was forcing her away from him. That sounded a lot like something Vlad would do. Didn't he force Danny to live with him all those years back? But that was impossible, Vlad died when he was hit by the "Disasteroid" so, it couldn't be him. But if it's not Vlad, then who is it?

* * *

><p>Clare flew home right after Danny left. She sat in her room, alone. She couldn't even say she enjoyed the solitude, however. The only bad thing about her discovering the truth about what really happened at Scarlet's dance, was the overwhelming guilt threatening to strangle her. Not only had she treated him unfairly by completely refusing to listen to what he had to say, but she was also ripping his family apart. She completely hated herself. Even as she was thinking this, she was controlling what Sam and Danny were thinking and saying. It was a challenge to keep them under her control at the same time.<p>

They were fighters; she had to give them that. Sam was a human, so it wasn't that hard to control her without taking full control of her. But with Danny, him being a half ghost and on top of that, having experience with her powers and spells, it's significantly difficult to control him without being right on the edge of tacking full control. Every time she takes full control of someone, their eyes, as well as her own, illuminate a vibrant red color. So, in order to keep from being discovered, she couldn't take full control.

But it was extremely difficult to keep her hold on them both.

She had her eyes shut at the moment, concentrating on both Danny and Sam. Sure, she could just put a spell on Sam's mind and focus all of her energy on Danny, but the thing about those spells, is that when the subject is spoken about, or even thought about, the person's eyes would flash red, or pink, or any other color, depending on the strength of the spell.

Clare clenched her fists, trying to keep her hold on Danny.

"_What if the thing that is interfering with her emotions is a ghost, a ghost that is trying to get your guard down."_

Clare couldn't handle them anymore. She was trying to keep him from thinking about that possibility, but he was fighting her, even though he wasn't conscious of it. Sam was also fighting, even though it wasn't as hard as Danny. However, it still affected her control on them both. For a split second, she strengthened her hold on Sam and took full control of Danny, at least long enough to answer his question.

"_I don't think it's very likely. Almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone respects me. My enemies are now my allies. I really doubt anyone would mess with me now that they are so outnumbered."_

Clare sighed as Sam's fight began to weaken.

"_You are using fourteen year olds' logic. Think about it. There could be a ghost in the Ghost Zone that is powerful enough and smart enough to think of how to bring you down. If they can't do it physically yet, then they can bring you down emotionally, and you'll be_

_weak enough for them to be able to beat you."_

Clare gasped as Danny began to fight too hard. She had no choice but to strengthen her hold on Sam a little more, and take full control of Danny. She made sure to make him close his eyes so that Tucker wouldn't see. She responded to his question and kept her hold on him. Sam stopped fighting her, so she loosened her grasp on her. Suddenly, Danny also stopped fighting her, so she loosened her grasp on him too. Then, so she would be able to relax a little, she made him go unconscious. She opened her eyes slightly. She tried to get up, but the room began to spin and she began to lose focus. She overdid it. She couldn't afford to pass out now!

"V-Vlad!" She called out, her head hurting more by the minute.

Vlad materialized in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked, though he could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain.

Clare gripped her head, trying to make it stop hurting, although she knew it wouldn't work. "I-I'm going to pass out! What do I do?!"

Vlad thought about it for a second, and then he pressed a button on his watch. "Desiree, come here quickly. You're daughter needs you."

A few seconds later, Desiree appeared in the room. "What's wrong? Where is she? If you hurt her Vlad, I swear I will kill you, even if it's the last thing I do."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Of course. But attend to her first. I want you to cast a spell. Clare, make a duplicate."

Clare focused enough to make a duplicate, though it was obvious she could hold it for very long.

Vlad returned his attention to Desiree. "Make this duplicate be able to hold on its own, even while Clare is unconscious."

Desiree raised her hands towards Clare and a pink mist came out and surrounded her and her duplicate. It remained there for a few seconds, and then dissipated. As soon as the mist left, Clare passed out.

Desiree glared at Vlad. "May I speak to you in the hall?"

Vlad nodded and followed her out. Meanwhile, Clare's duplicate began to concentrate on Danny and Sam.

Vlad closed the door after him. Desiree glared at him instantly. "It was your fault she passed out in there. You are pushing her too hard! You need to stop Vlad!"

Vlad just rolled his eyes. "She needs to learn to use her powers better, that is why she fainted. It had nothing to do with my orders."

Desiree clenched her fists. "No Vlad, you are pushing her too hard! So back off, or I'll make you!"

Vlad's eyes turned a blood red. "No you will not, because if you try to do anything, I will kill her. Then what? You will have lost your husband _and_ your daughter. So you keep your mouth shut and do not interfere with my plans, or it won't be _your_ life you will have to worry about."

Desiree continued to glare at him, but said nothing more. Vlad smiled evilly. "That's better." He walked to his surveillance room.

Desiree sighed. In her mind, she has failed her daughter. She wasn't able to protect her from Vlad, and now it's like they were his own personal slaves. The only one who even stood at least a small chance of defeating him was her husband.

He really left a void in their lives. Although she doesn't say it, Desiree knows that Clare misses her father greatly. There were just some days when she would be training her ghost powers in the simulation room and everything would be going fine, until she used her controlling powers. They reminded her too much of him. When her father's death was still fresh in her mind, she would refuse to use her powers because they brought back memories of him, but Vlad always forced her to use them.

She had to admit, Vlad has softened up with Clare, but it doesn't mean he doesn't show his true colors when she doesn't obey. Maybe it's not that he's softened up, but that she knows how to behave when she's around him.

Either way, she just wished she was strong enough to be able to get her daughter and herself out of this prison.

* * *

><p>Sam and the kids arrived at her parents' house about four and a half hours after they left Amity.<p>

She couldn't say her parents were upset that she was leaving Danny, in fact, they seemed pretty happy about it.

She couldn't say they were ever very fond of Danny. Yeah, sure, when they found out that Danny was the ghost boy, they were happy that she was dating the world's hero. But when their relationship continued, they got concerned that they were moving a little to fast. So of course when they had told them that she was pregnant, and only 18, they only proved her parents right.

So when she showed up at their door with her children and their things, saying that she was divorcing Danny, they more than welcomed her.

Right now, she was in one of her parent's guest room, unpacking her things. The children were doing the same.

Sam sighed. The girls were not taking the separation from their father well. Danielle stopped crying once they were out in public, but the people didn't stop her from glaring at her the entire time. Lilith just looked out the window, refusing to speak, despite Sam's numerous attempts to get her to do so. And Danny, well he seemed ok with everything. Well, not ok, but as if he couldn't care less.

Sam finished unpacking and lied down on the bed. Some part of her was telling her that this wasn't right, that she should have stayed and listened to Danny. But something, she assumed it was her pride or instincts, wasn't allowing her to listen to that part.

But she missed Danny.

Did he miss her?

_Probably not. He's most likely with his whore, Debbie. Taking advantage of the opportunity I've given him._

As this thought entered her mind, via Clare, not that Sam knew this, tears threatened to spill over her eyes.

Maybe if she would have let him explain, she would still be in Amity with him.

_He probably would have lied to me._

But…Sam still loved him. Clare couldn't change that. Sam sighed again. She was gong crazy. Her own thoughts were contradicting each other. Why did this have to happen? And why to her? Why did it happen to her family? She wanted to forgive Danny, but she just couldn't, no matter how hard she had tried and was still trying.

She touched the cool surface of her necklace. It was the same one Danny had given her. It was glowing green. "Well, I certainly have mixed emotions, about everything… Maybe I should call-"

_No. He isn't worth my time. I deserve someone better than that cheater._

As she thought this, Sam's mind flooded with memories…

_Sam rushed upstairs, almost tripping over a step. She didn't really care if she went to prom or not, but Danny wanted to go. Sam applied her black eyeliner and purple lipstick. Her hair was curly and in a pony tail. She was wearing a purple dress that ended above her knees. The sleeves were black and she was wearing a bat necklace._

_Once she finished getting ready, she waited for Danny to pick her up. She didn't have to wait long. Soon she heard him knock on her door, so she got up and made her way over to it. She opened her door and blushed when she saw Danny. She could swear that he was getting more attractive by the day._

_She heard him gasp and saw his eyes widen, which caused her to giggle. "Stop acting like a freshman, Danny. We're seniors, haha."_

_Danny shook his head, snapping out of his trance like state. "I know, but just looking at you makes me drop a few levels on the maturity scale. Besides, can you blame me? You look gorgeous. And now you're all dressed up, how am I supposed to act? Half of me wants to call Greece and see if they're missing a goddess. But I want to keep her to my self." Danny leaned in and kissed her._

"_Aw! How cute! Sammy-kins, you are so lucky to have him as your boyfriend! I just wish he would keep his hands to himself…" Sam's mom said, walking down the stairs._

_Danny blushed and stepped away from Sam. "Sorry Mrs. Manson, but in my defense, it's your fault for making her so beautiful."_

_Sam blushed too and punched him lightly in the arm. "Trying to embarrass me in front of my mom? Haha."_

_Danny laughed and grabbed Sam's hand. "Yup! Now let's go, we're gonna be late."_

_Pamela stopped them. "No! Not until I take your pictures."_

_Sam rolled her eyes and posed next to Danny. Then she pulled him out of the house as fast as she could. "So let's go."_

_Danny looked at his watch. "Nah, we're already late, let's go somewhere else." He grabbed Sam bridal style and flew them to their special place. There was a blanket on the floor and a picnic basket filled with lots of good food, all vegetarian._

"_Wow. Seems like someone planned to be late to prom." Sam said, looking at her boyfriend knowingly._

_Danny smiled back innocently. "Come on, Sam. Let's eat."_

"_Oh Danny, you are so sweet…"_

…

"_Ow! That one was hard!" Sam exclaimed, rubbing the place she felt her baby kick. She was eight and a half months pregnant. She looked like she had a basket ball under her shirt. Danny was at school right now, so she was alone in the apartment._

_She sat at the table, eating a bowl of broccoli and drinking water. A few seconds later, Danny walked in. "Hey honey!" He kissed her and placed a hand on her abdomen. The baby kicked and Danny smiled._

"_Wow, it's been kicking a lot lately." Danny said, looking at his new wife's stomach._

_Sam smiled. "I know, that means it's almost time for the baby to come out!" Sam's smile dropped. "What if I'm not a good mother? What if it hates me? What if-"_

"_What if you are just being paranoid? What if it loves you and thinks you are the best mom ever? You have to be more optimistic. The baby will love you, no matter what. I know I do. So stop worrying. Every parent has that fear, but their kids love them, so the same will happen with us."_

_Sam smiled again and hugged him. "Thank you Danny. I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

…

_Sam walked into the house and saw Lilith sitting on her bed. "Oh my gosh! Lilith what are you doing here all alone? You could get hurt!" Sam picked her up and saw a note on the bed._

"_Sam, go out on the balcony_

_-Your Husband"_

_Sam gasped. She hadn't seen Danny in three months! She put Lilith in her crib and ran to the balcony. She opened the door and stepped out. She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. She frowned and looked down._

"_Did you miss me?"_

_Sam gasped again as she turned and saw Danny materialize in front of her. Tears of joy sprang out of her eyes, and then she ran up to him and hugged him. "Danny…" She whispered, "You're back…I-I missed you."_

_Danny hugged her back. "I missed you too, Sam. You didn't think I'd miss our first anniversary, did you?"_

_Sam pulled away and kissed him. "I hoped you wouldn't, but I only expected a call. Not to actually be able to hug and kiss you, and be with you."_

_Danny smiled. "Even if I were going to school in China, I would find a way to be here with you now. I love you Sam, and I always will."_

_Sam hugged him tightly. "I love you too Danny. I hate being away from you for a long time."_

_Danny chuckled. "It's agony for me too, but at least you have someone to keep you company," Danny said, referring to Lilith. "I'm all alone over there. But I will do my best to come home soon. Now let's go celebrate our anniversary."_

_Sam giggled. "What did you have in mind?"_

_Danny gave her a mischievous look. "You'll see…"_

…

Tears began to drip from her eyes. Unknowingly fighting Clare, Sam kept thinking about those memories.

Clare, trying to keep her hold on her sent memories into Sam's head.

…

_"Hi Danny. How's work?" She asked._

_"I'm really busy Sam. Was there a specific reason why you came?" Danny asked, not once lifting his gaze from his papers._

_"I just wanted to see my husband." Sam said, looking at Debbie in the end._

_She rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. "I'm done Danny, I think you should go with the third plan, the workers will benefit from it a lot." She said, once again leaning forward. With her powers, she made him look at her chest._

_Sam's eyes went wide. She could not believe what she was seeing._

_"Ok, well I didn't read it, but I trust and value your opinion Debbie." Danny said, smiling._

_Debbie smiled. "Thank you Danny. You seem stressed." She said frowning a bit in the end. She walked behind him and began to massage his shoulders. "You're so tense."_

_Danny closed his eyes. "I am. Thank you, Debbie. Would you like to have dinner with us again?"_

_"I would love to." Debbie said._

_Danny returned his attention to his wife. "So Sam, like I said, I'm really busy, so I think you should leave."_

_Sam's mouth dropped. He was actually kicking her out of his office. All because he was 'busy'. He was busy all right, busy with Debbie._

_"Fine. See you at home." Sam said angrily._

…

_"Hmm, Danny? You wanna play?"_

_Danny rubbed his eyes and kept his eyes on his work. "I can't Sam, I'm really busy."_

_Sam frowned slightly but then smiled again. "You like my new outfit? I just bought it today."_

_Danny kept his eyes glued to his papers. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."_

_Sam frowned. "Will you look at me?!" Sam grabbed Danny's head and turned it so he was facing her._

_Danny took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Sam, do you not understand that I have to get this work done? Please let me focus." He turned back to his papers._

_Sam glared at him. "Why do you only have eyes for Debbie now? Why don't you have eyes for me anymore? Am I not as sexy as Debbie? Do I not look beautiful? I am even more beautiful than that whore!"_

_Danny couldn't stand to hear this anymore. He rose from his desk, grabbed his papers, an_d _headed towards the door._

…

Sam closed her eyes, trying to forget those memories. She fought harder against Clare without knowing it. Then Clare sent another memory into her mind…

…

_She was shocked at what she was seeing. Her husband was cheating on her. Her eyes began to tear up and she ran out of the room. She didn't stop until she was in her car. She was so stupid to believe that Danny wouldn't do this to her. She would never be able to forgive him. Not after this…_

…

Sam stopped fighting. Her heart felt like someone was digging into it with a knife and holding it over a fire. She couldn't take it anymore. She began to sob. She couldn't stand the pain she felt because of Danny's betrayal. Now she was certain that she had to divorce him and move on…

* * *

><p>Tucker arrived at Fenton Works a few minutes later. Danny was still asleep, but someone was in the house. Tucker could faintly smell food cooking in the kitchen.<p>

"Hello? Who's here?" Tucker asked, walking towards the kitchen. He gasped when he saw a chubby ghost preparing food on the stove. He was about to rush into the lab and grab the Fenton Thermos, when the ghost stopped him.

"Don't worry; I'm just preparing dinner for my employer. Can you tell me where the rest of the family is?" George asked, still cooking.

Tucker blinked a few times, but realizing that the ghost wasn't going to try to hurt him or do anything bad, he answered, "Your employer and his wife got into a fight and she left with their children."

George frowned. "Oh my. Danny must really be hurting then. No wonder he forgot to open the portal for us this morning."

Tucker nodded. "So, you are his chef? He never told me he had servants."

George nodded. "Well, we just recently began to work for him. We are old friends of his."

Tucker gave him a curious look, obviously wondering what he meant by it.

George, seeing his look, began to explain. "We met the young hybrid when he was staying with my old employer, Vlad Plasmius."

Tucker's eyes widened. "You guys worked for Vlad?"

George nodded. "Yes, we did. But when he left, we went back into the Ghost Zone. And a week ago, we discovered that Danny lived here, so I brought them here and asked him for work. We are grateful to him for allowing us to work for him."

Tucker nodded. "I see. Well I'm not a very good cook, and neither is Danny, so you'll be a great help around here."

George smiled. He kept cooking.

Tucker walked upstairs and opened Danny's room. His friend was still sleeping. He quietly closed the door and walked to his old room, which was currently his son's room. He put his duffle bag down on the floor and went downstairs to watch TV. Danny woke up a few hours later.

He woke up, confused on how he ended up in his bed. He got up and headed down stairs. Tucker turned and smiled. "Finally you wake up! Haha, I was beginning to think Nocturne had put you under a spell."

"Nocturne?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

Tucker laughed. "You are completely confused right now, aren't you?"

Danny nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Remember? We were in my car, I told you to stay there while I went to Axion? When I came back, you were asleep. So I brought you back here and carried you to your bed. I am the best friend you will ever have." Tucker said, laughing in the end.

Danny seemed to remember what he said and nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

Tucker looked at his friend seriously before saying, "You need me right now. I know you're going through a tough time right now, so I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you too Mr. Fenton." TJ said, walking downstairs. He had arrived about ten minutes after his father had.

Danny smiled at the sight of his best friend's son. "Hey TJ. What are you doing here?"

TJ sat on the couch. "I wanted to come and help you out."

"Thanks. You're a good kid. My son is lucky to have a friend like you." Danny said.

Tucker looked at his son. "Yeah, well he is my son. TJ, why don't you go get ready for bed?"

TJ nodded and went back upstairs.

Tucker then returned his attention to Danny. "So, are you going to tell Jazz, Danni, and your parents about what happened?"

Danny thought about it. "My parents and Jazz don't really need to be bothered about this. I'm not sure if I should tell Danni. I probably will tell her, but I'll have to tell her after she comes back from meeting Edward's dad. So, maybe next week."

Tucker nodded. "Ok. Also, I've been thinking. I don't think you should go to work for a while. You should just relax and keep your mind off of Sam."

Danny wanted to protest, but ultimately, he knew his friend was right. He needed to take it easy for a while. He nodded.

Tucker put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on man, it'll be ok. Sam will listen to you eventually. But for now, just relax. Come on, let's go eat. Your chef's cooking smells delicious."

Danny chuckled. "It always does. That's his obsession. And his name is George, by the way."

They both stood and headed towards the kitchen. Danny stopped Tucker before they arrived. "Tucker, I appreciate you being here for me right now. If it wasn't for you, right now, I'd be a total wreck. Thanks."

Tucker smiled. "Don't thank me. I'm just doing the right thing. You're like a brother to me. I'll always have your back. And I'm always gonna be here when you need me. I know that if I was in your position and Valerie had left me, you'd be at my house doing the same thing." Danny hugged him and smiled.

He really wouldn't be able to get through this without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I am definitely putting a lot more in the next few chapters. I don't like this one, Danny is too miserable. I got writers block too much during this chapter. Eeerrrgggg.! Oh well, hopefully the next ones will improve, though I seriously doubt they will. Ok, well I'll try too post chapter 10 soon! Till then my precious readers!<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter please, and I won't blame you if they're bad…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 10. Now, before I continue with the story, I just have to respond to a comment. A comment was made on my last chapter.**

_Ugh! I hate it when people are sexest pigs and always make the woman the BAD GUY.(resolve this or I will hunt you down!)_

**Ok, so first off, I'm not being sexist (it is spelled sexist by the way), I don't think that gender really matters when it comes to being an antagonist in a story, I'm not even making Sam the antagonist in this story. She is being controlled by Clare, who is being forced to do Vlad's dirty work. I, in no way was making Sam the "bad guy". She is more a victim herself, just as Danny is. If you were referring to Clare, she's not necessarily the bad guy either.**

**Alright, I should have just gotten started with the story, but the comment had bothered me, so I just wanted to make it clear for the person who reviewed, and others who may think I was being sexist because of what happened in chapter 9, that I wasn't being sexist. Still, I love reading reviews, good or bad.**

**While on the subject of reviewers, I want to mention a special reviewer that has posted several comments for my story, DannyPhantomluver2, thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate your feedback, as well as the other readers' comments.**

**In other news, I will try to update more often. Yeah, I know, I say that almost every chapter, but this time I'll try to keep that promise. I mean how long has it been since the last update? Over a year? Well a year, three months, and two days. Shit.**

**Ok, I should start the story now. Enjoy and please review! See you down there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 10: Adapting**

* * *

><p>Danny had been adjusting pretty well, with his friends by his side. He was working, not depressed; actually he was doing pretty well, until he received the divorce papers. That day had been terrible for him. He had cried for hours before he even tried to look over the papers. He called Tucker, and his friend happily came over.<p>

"Danny, you knew they were coming." Tucker said, looking at his friend sympathetically. It had been two weeks since Sam had left him. He couldn't say that he was happy, but he was certainly doing better than that first day. He hated seeing his friend, practically his brother, so upset.

"I-I know Tucker, it's just…I don't know. I had hoped that we would be able to work things out before she actually drew up the divorce papers. It's been two weeks. I need her back. I'm a wreck without her. I also need to see my kids again. I need for us to be a family again. I still have no idea what got Sam so upset, and my ex secretary is nowhere to be found, like she just drifted away with the wind."

Tucker sighed. "I know. Have you tried calling her?"

Danny nodded. "The number's disconnected. I have no way of reaching her."

Tucker shook his head. He had no idea how to help the miserable half ghost. "Have you talked to Sam?"

Danny shook his head. "I wanted her to cool down enough to be able to talk to me calmly. But, I haven't called yet. Think I should?"

"Yes, maybe she's calm enough." Tucker said.

Danny took his cell phone and dialed Sam's cell phone number. It went straight to voicemail. "She blocked my number."

Tucker held out his cell phone. "Use mine."

Danny took the phone from Tucker's hand and dialed Sam's number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Lilith?" Danny asked.

"Dad?"

"Lilith, it's me. How are you doing?" Danny asked, happy to hear his daughter's voice again.

"I-I'm fine, we're all fine. We miss you so much daddy. We want to come home."

Danny sighed. Pain gripped his heart when he heard how much pain and sorrow was in his daughter's voice. "I want all of you home too. But you're mother and I have some things to work out first."

"…You got the divorce papers…didn't you?"

Danny's eyes filled with tears. He swallowed hard. "Y-Yes, I did."

"…She's asking for full custody of us…"

Danny gasped slightly. There was no way he was going to let Sam take his kids away. "I'm not going to let her do that. Is she there? I need to speak with her."

"Yeah, she is. Let me get her."

Danny waited for a few seconds as his daughter called his future ex wife.

"Hello?"

"Sam. We need to talk. You can't take my children from me. I'm their father and I deserve to see-" Danny stopped talking when Sam abruptly hung up the phone.

Danny looked at the ground sadly. It's been two weeks! She should be able to talk to him by now. It's hopeless. She would never talk to him.

Tucker looked at his friend questioningly. "So, what happened?"

Danny sighed. "She hung up on me. And she's asking for full custody. I can't let her take my kids."

Tucker's eyes widened. "She can't do that. They're your kids too. She has no right to take them."

Danny picked up his cell phone. "I need to call a lawyer."

Tucker stopped him. "Use mine, he can help you out."

Danny blinked. "Since when do you have a lawyer?"

Tucker laughed. "Since I was seventeen, remember? People began to have problems with me being their mayor since I was so young. I needed a lawyer to help me out."

Danny nodded, as if recalling his friend mentioning this before. "Thanks Tucker. You've been a great help these past two weeks. I really appreciate your help."

Tucker hugged Danny. "I've told you before, you are like the brother I never had. I'll always be by your side, even if Sam isn't."

Danny smiled. "Thanks. It's just… I can't shake this feeling that it's not Sam who's reacting this way…"

Tucker looked at his friend, puzzled by his comment. "What do you mean by that Danny?"

Danny sighed and shook his head. He didn't exactly know how to explain what he was feeling. He didn't entirely know himself how he was feeling. "I don't know. I think there is something making her act this way. I think that she's being controlled."

If Danny hadn't closed his eyes at that moment, he would have seen Tucker's eyes flash red at that moment.

"Danny, that's crazy. Sam isn't being controlled. You know even better than I do that she doesn't let anything control her. She's a strong woman. Besides, didn't you show her how to resist ghost mind spells?" Tucker said.

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, I taught you both. There's a very small chance that anything could control her without her knowing it. But still, I don't think that she would ever react this way. I don't know what else to think, Tucker."

Tucker frowned. "You're not thinking straight. There is no way she's being controlled! She is probably just…hurt."

Danny's eyes flashed red. His mind became foggy and he lost his train of thought. He couldn't think of any other possibilities other than the one his friend was telling him. That's when he recognized the invisible grip on his mind. Someone was controlling _him_! As soon as he realized this, his mind was attacked, and his head began to ache and soon enough, he passed out.

* * *

><p>Danny paced around in front of his laptop. He couldn't wait to talk to Clare again, even if it was only through a computer screen. After a while, Clare was online, and Danny didn't hesitate to request to video chat. Of course, she accepted, and soon, they were talking together.<p>

"So, how are things back in Amity?" Danny asked.

Clare smiled. "Same old, but I don't go to Casper High anymore. My father got me a private tutor. I just stay at home now. Me _and_ my brother…"

"That's really cool Clare. You know, I really miss you." Danny said, sighing longingly.

Clare smiled sympathetically. "Oh Danny, I miss you too. It must be hard over there, seeing your mom is so much pain. I really wish I could do something to help." Clare closed her eyes, hiding the fact that her eyes were glowing pink.

Danny became consumed with images of his mother sobbing, and began to feel her pain. His eyes closed, trying to keep his mind off of his overwhelming emotions.

Clare gasped. "Wait, maybe…maybe I _can_ do something to help…That is, if you want me to help…"

Danny smiled. "What are you thinking?"

Clare looked at him, smiling slightly. She already knew what she had to do, and this was by far, her favorite part of the plan. "Well, I have a pretty big house, you could always…well…come and live with us. You wouldn't have to see your mother suffer like she is."

Danny frowned. "I…I don't know… My mom…she needs me…"

Clare shook her head. "She has your sisters."

Danny still looked unsure. "What if your dad doesn't let me stay there?"

Clare smiled. "He asked me to ask you if you wanted to live here. So stop making excuses. Are you in?"

Danny smiled and chuckled a little. He thought about it. He didn't think of anything that could possibly be a problem, mostly because Clare wiped them from his mind, literally. Finally, he looked up at Clare and nodded. "Alright, I'm in. So how am I going to get to your house? I can't exactly buy a plane ticket to Amity."

Clare laughed. "I know! But I can always come and get you. How about tonight?"

Danny laughed. "Uh, a little quick, isn't it? How about next week?"

Clare smiled. "Alright. Next week. Be ready, because we have to be quick."

*Knock knock*

Clare looked at the door and frowned. Then she looked back at Danny. "I have to go…" She said slowly.

Danny frowned slightly. "Ok…so I'll see you next week."

Clare smiled and nodded. "See you next week. Bye."

Danny smiled. "Bye."

Clare logged off and Danny got up from the computer. He was a little glad that he was going to miss his first day of school. They didn't start for two more weeks. His mother wanted to make sure they were all settled in before they started to go to school again.

Danny sighed. It has been two weeks since they left Amity. He remembered how painful that first night away had been. Not for him, but for his mother and sisters. His mother had sobbed most of that night. Danielle had cried herself to sleep. Lilith hadn't cried, though he could tell she wanted to. Since they had moved to Florida, Lilith became a mother to Danielle. They hardly ever spoke to their mom, and if they did, their voices were full of hate.

And it was all because of his father.

He hated him more than anything for hurting his mom like he had. Why did he cheat on her? All he did was hurt himself in the end. And on top of that, he wouldn't even own up to what he did.

If his mother said that she _saw_ him cheat on her, then that means it had to be true. He didn't understand why he didn't just apologize for what he had done. It was the least he could do for her.

Danny sighed. He was beginning to get a mild head ache. Maybe leaving behind all of this stress would be good for him. He was so thankful to have Clare helping him out like she was. She was the best girl in the world.

Clare rose from her seat and walked over to her door. She opened it and her brother walked in.

"You know, you just let him delay father's plan by an entire week." Michael said, his arms crossed and a displeased frown on his face.

Clare rolled her eyes and walked past him. "So? I did my job. At least he's still going to come here. I don't see any problems." She walked out the door, only to feel herself being pulled back in. Her eyes widened and fear shot up her spine. She was completely frozen and helpless as Michael closed the door.

"When father says he wants him here by tonight, he means **tonight**. Not tomorrow. Not next week. **Tonight**." Michael said angrily. A wicked smile then appeared on his face. His eyes began to glow red. Clare gasped. She felt her body being lifted off of the ground, engulfed in a deep red glow, matching Michael's eyes perfectly.

"W-what are you doing to me?" Clare asked fearfully. Right then, she felt her body begin to shut down.

"It seems I've developed a new ability. With a few training sessions, I've learned to use it _quite_ well." Michael said, lowering Clare to the ground.

Clare tried to get up, but as much as she tried, her body would not respond. What had he done to her? And more importantly, what was he going to do to her?

Michael walked over to her and lifted her off of the ground. "I believe you know what comes next." He said, smiling evilly at the female hybrid.

Her eyes went wide. "No…" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "VL-MMM.!" She tried to scream for help before Michael had gagged her. She began to sob, knowing that nothing she could do would prevent the boy from doing what he wanted.

And sure enough, she was right.

About half an hour later, he rose from her bed, dressed himself, and turned to face the young teen.

Her face was wet with tears. She wrapped her arms around herself. Michael smiled at her pain. "Now, we can't have you telling father about this." His eyes took on a deep red hue, Clare's immediately following. She gasped, and then she knew no more.

Michael redressed the girl, and sat her on her computer chair, making appear as if she fell asleep there on her own. Once again, his eyes began to glow red, and he buried her memory of everything that had happened after she said goodbye to Danny deep in her subconscious.

Satisfied with his work, he walked right out of her room and headed towards the surveillance room.

About 30 minutes later, Clare awoke, feeling slightly confused. "When…when did I fall asleep?"

She slowly stood from her chair and searched in her memory for what had happened. All she remembered was saying goodbye to Danny, then…nothing. She sat on her bed and focused her powers on herself. She had done this a few times when she would train with her controlling powers, since Vlad didn't allow her to practice on him or Michael.

As she began to search for the missing piece in her memory, she became more and more confused.

_What…? What's going on? Why can't I remember what happened? Something is wrong…_

"Clare?"

Clare opened her eyes and looked at her communication device. "Yes Vlad?"

"Come to my study. I need to speak with you."

Clare frowned. "Uh, sure. I'll be right there." Clare got up and walked over to her door. She opened it and headed towards the older hybrid's study. As she passed the stairs, she saw Michael walking up, sweaty and shirtless. Obviously he was training. She walked right by him, not bothering to acknowledge him at all.

"Hello sister." Michael said as he walked in the direction of his room.

Clare kept walking, a simple "Hi" as a response. Michael smiled. She didn't remember a thing.

Perfect.

He continued towards his room, smiling to himself.

Clare continued walking towards the study. Soon, she was knocking on the door, requesting to enter the room.

"Come in, my dear." Vlad's voice called from within the room.

Clare walked into the room and stood at the door. "You wanted to speak with me father?"

Vlad nodded.

"About?" Clare asked, stepping closer to the man.

"Is he coming?" Vlad asked.

Understanding what he meant, she nodded and smiled. "He is. However there has been a slight delay…"

Vlad frowned and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What kind of delay…?"

"Nothing serious, he has just requested to leave a week later than you requested." Clare informed. Vlad thought about this for a while. "Very well, but do not let him change his mind."

Clare laughed. "Believe me, I won't."

Vlad smiled. "Good. Now leave. I have some business to attend to."

Clare nodded before turning from him and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Danny came to several hours later, still feeling a bit light headed. He slowly sat up, wondering how he had ended up in his room.<p>

Tucker went over to his friend's side when he saw him sit up in his bed. "Whoa, take it easy Danny. You just need to relax right now. You're way too stressed."

Danny looked at his friend, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

Tucker frowned. "You passed out Danny! This divorce is obviously bringing you too much stress. I'm going to talk to Sam to see if I can talk some sense into her. You just need to relax and not worry so much. Call your kids and make sure they're alright."

Danny nodded. "Thanks Tuck." He then began to dial his human daughter's cell phone number.

"Hello?" He heard his eldest daughter say.

"Lilith. Hey, its-"

"Dad!" His daughter cut him off.

Danny smiled at his daughter's excitement. At least he knew his daughters missed him.

"Please hold on for a second dad! Let me get Danielle!"

Danny waited for his daughter to return with his half ghost daughter. He _had_ wanted to know how she had been doing, since the last time she had seen her, she had been very upset. Just the memory of her looking so upset, and the look in her tear-filled eyes made Danny's own eyes begin to fill with tears. His family was so broken.

"Daddy?"

Danny heard his daughter's voice through the phone, and frowned, hearing that she was on the verge of crying. "Danielle, how have you been princess?"

"…I-I want to go home..."

That single statement alone made Danny's heart constrict. She had sounded so hurt. "I know. I want you home too…all of you. I'm trying hard to convince you're mother to listen to me. Just give me some time, I'm sure in no time, we'll all be together again."

"R-really?"

"Really," Danny assured his youngest daughter. "Where is your brother?"

"He's…in his room… He…,"

Danny frowned when his daughter stopped talking.

Lilith soon took the phone from the young hybrid. "He's just a little upset with you. That's all."

Danny knew he was more than _a little_ upset. He despised him. He honestly believed that he had betrayed Sam and cheated on her. Danny sighed. "I know. How has he been doing?"

Lilith hesitated. "Well, I would love to say that he's fine, but he isn't. He's been very distant from us. Seeing mom sobbing all the time has really gotten to him. He's been acting really cold towards us. He spends most of his time in his room, and he only comes out to eat. Then he goes right back to his room…"

"I've heard him talking with some girl," Danielle began. "I think her name is Clare. He talks with her every day. I guess she's helping him through all of this."

Danny nodded, even though the girls couldn't see it. "I know who she is. It's a good thing that she is helping him cope. I'm going to talk to him, but not now. You girls just hang in there. I'll be with you soon. I have to go now, but I'll call you girls a little later."

Danielle grabbed the phone. "Ok dad. We love you."

Danny smiled sadly, "I love you too, all of you."

Lilith took the phone from her sister. "Dad, mom is acting strange. She doesn't listen to any of us when we try talking to her about you. Mom is hardly ever this irrational."

Danny nodded, even though she couldn't see it. He completely agreed with his daughter, but he just thought she was hurt or something, so much that she couldn't think clearly.

"I know Lilith, but I'm sure if we give her time to cool down, she'll be able to see how irrational she is being." Danny responded, though not entirely convinced.

"Dad! It's been two weeks! She's had time to cool down. I think you should just fly down here and talk to her or at least force her to talk to you!" Lilith yelled, angry at her father for excusing her mother's behavior.

Danny sighed. "It's not that easy Lilith. I can't force her to talk to me. So the best we can do right now is to just give your mother some time. Now I have to go, but I'll call you girls a little later, alright?"

"Alright, bye dad."

"Bye." Danny hung up his phone and sighed. He needed to fix things with Sam, but how could he if he didn't even know what she was upset about?

* * *

><p>Tucker dialed Sam's number. It rang a few times before Sam picked up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. We need to talk." Tucker said seriously.

"If this is about Danny, you can forget it."

Tucker sighed. "Will you at least tell me what happened?"

There was a slight pause as Sam thought about it for a second.

"He cheated on me with his secretary."

Tucker frowned. "Do you have proof he did this?"

"Other than the fact that I saw him with my own eyes? I also saw her hitting on him every second of every day."

Tucker rolled his eyes. He knew how jealous she could get. "Are you sure you aren't just over exaggerating?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?! I thought you are supposed to be my friend? I was the one there with you all of those times Danny had left us to clean up his messes! I was the one there for you when we thought Danny had run away and worse, when we thought he was dead!"

"I know Sam! But he's our friend. And I won't abandon him when he needs me, like you once swore you wouldn't do. What is wrong with you Sam? Have you forgotten that Danny is the man you fell in love with?" Tucker asked quietly.

"…He obviously doesn't love me if he cheated on me…"

"If he says he didn't, then why not believe him. He's your husband, you are supposed to trust him and listen to him, not cause him pain, especially not so much pain that he begins to pass out from all the stress. Don't you see? You aren't the victim here, Danny is. Please just talk to him, work things out, because not only are you hurting Danny, but also your daughters. Lilith and Danielle are devastated because their family is not whole. Not only that, Danielle is half ghost. She needs Danny, she needs his help to develop her powers and make them stronger. She needs him to be there for her and teach her about her powers. So please, I beg you, just talk to him." Tucker begged gently.

"…No. He deserves what he's getting, as for my daughters, they will be fine here with me, I am perfectly capable of teaching her about her powers and I will help her develop her powers. She doesn't need Danny…I don't need Danny…"

Tucker's eyebrows creased. "But…Do you love him?"

"…"

Tucker waited for her to respond, but when she didn't, he sighed. "Do you just not know the answer…?"

"…Tell Danny that I will be in Amity in about a month to settle the divorce, and you can be sure I will not allow my daughters to be around him."

"But Sam-" Tucker sighed when Sam suddenly hung up on him. Danny was right. She just wouldn't listen to anything. Something was definitely wrong. She never spoke with that much, if any, hate towards Danny…

* * *

><p>Danni finished dressing herself and looked at herself in the mirror. She was going to meet Edward's father later. They had planned to do so the week before, but Tucker had called her and told her about what was happening with Danny and Sam, so she had decided to postpone it until the next week.<p>

Edward floated into the room. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Danni as he floated next to her, also looking at her reflection.

Danni sighed. "I don't know if this is a good idea. Maybe I should go visit Danny and see how he's doing."

Edward hugged her. "Danni, I know you're concerned, but he'll be fine. Tucker is with him, and so is Valerie and TJ. We'll come visit him afterwards, but we really shouldn't keep my father waiting. We already canceled on him last week. It's not fair to him. He really wants to meet the love of my life."

Danni smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're right, my love. Alright let's get going."

"Uh, just one thing, love. He is a bit paranoid. He does not allow anyone he does not trust to know where he resides," As he said this, he took a blindfold from his pocket and showed it to Danni.

"You've got to be kidding me. I have to wear that?" She asked, taking the blindfold from his hand.

"Yes, my father insists. I'm sorry love." He helped Danni put the blindfold on and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, let's go."

They floated away from their home, Edward leading the way towards his father's home. An hour later, they arrived at a portal. Edward led them both through it, landing in a lab of some sort.

Danni removed her blindfold and looked around the room. It looked strangely familiar to her. "Where are we?" She asked her fiance, looking at him, awaiting his answer.

"My father is somewhat of a scientist. This is his lab," Edward explained.

"For some reason, I feel like I've been here before...it seems strangely familiar to me..."

Suddenly, the door opened, and a young teenage boy walked towards them.

"Hello brother..."

"You must be Michael! Edward's told me so much about you! I'm- AHHHHHHH!" Danni screamed in agony as electricity coursed through her body, causing her to lose consciousness.

Edward just stood there, not believing what had happened. He was in complete shock. However, seeing the love of his life lying on the floor of the lab, unconscious, snapped him out of his stupor. "Michael...why would you do that?! Why would you...?"

"Edward, it had to be done. She cannot be trusted"

Edward looked at the entrance of the lab and saw his father descending the stairs. "What do you mean father? She is the love of my life. I trust her with all of my heart...what reason did she give you to mistrust her...?"

"She was a mistake."

A memory began to come back to Edward with his father's words.

"_Edward...we've been together for a while now…" Danni said, nervousness leaking into her voice._

"_Two years, six months, and eleven days. And they've been the best moments of my life." Edward stated lovingly, giving Danni's hand a light squeeze._

"_I couldn't agree with you more. But as I was saying...we've been together for a pretty long time...I think it's time you know something about me…" Danni looked away, hoping to cover up her pain._

"_What is it, my love?" Edward asked, pulling her closer to him._

"_I…I was a mistake…" Tears began falling from her face._

"_What do you mean? You were no mistake, you __**are**__**n't**__ mistake. You are the most perfect person I have ever laid my eyes on." He gave her a peck on the cheek and held her tightly._

"_No...you don't understand…I- I was- am…a mistake… My father...he cloned my cousin Danny…in an attempt to create the perfect half-human/half-ghost son...instead...he got me. I am a clone...or was supposed to be…" Danni began to sob, he childhood pain beginning to overwhelm her._

_Edward shook his head. "You are not a clone. Far from it. I have met your cousin, and yes, there are some similarities between you two, but you are not clones. You are each unique individuals and are special in your own ways. He is strong, generous, forgiving, and a really good person. And you, my love, are intelligent, hard-headed, funny, sweet, gorgeous, strong, yet soft at the same time. In my eyes, you are perfect. I would not change you if I could."_

_Danni looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Her heart almost burst with her love for him. She had never heard anyone talk about her like he did. And what was even better, was that she felt the exact same way about him. She hugged him tightly "I love you. So much."_

_Edward returned the hug. "I love you too Danielle. More than I ever thought possible." He pulled her in for a kiss…_

"You...you created her!" Edward exclaimed, pointing a finger at his father.

Vlad smiled wickedly. "Yes I did. I meant for her to be a clone, but for some reason, she came out like this. I wish I had never created her. She is a pathetic little brat and a mistake. It is unfortunate that she is the one you wanted to wed."

Edward then glared at his father. "To think, I thought you wanted to meet her, to get to know the woman I love, when you just wanted to do this!" He gestured to her unconscious form. "Her cousin will not stand for this!"

Vlad frowned, "Well we can't have that, now can we? Michael,"

Michael stepped towards his older brother.

Edward looked at him nervously. "Michael...you wouldn't…"

Michael's eyes began to glow a deadly red color. His hands began to crackle with electricity. "We aren't even really related…" He shot the electricity towards Edward, causing an agonized yell to resonate throughout the lab when it came into contact with him, then causing him to lose consciousness. Michael then proceeded to restrain both Edward and Danni, using special restraints meant for both ghosts and humans.

"Father, once they regain consciousness, won't they recall everything that happened to them? We can't keep them here forever. Their loved ones will begin to worry and wonder where they are." Michael pointed out.

Vlad nodded. "Yes, I realize that son, but it is fine, I know exactly what to do. They will not need to remain here for very long." He and Michael shared a look, and Michael nodded, knowing exactly what- or who he meant.

Hours later, Edward began to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes as a groan escaped his throat. His vision blurred a bit, then his eyes focused on his fiance, who was chained to the wall opposite him. He tried to get to her, but found that he was also restrained. He tried phasing out of the restraints, but soon realized that they were ghost proof. He couldn't believe his father and his brother were capable of hurting him like this...He thought they loved him and cared about him, when in reality, they didn't care at all. Michael had always been...cold towards him. But Vlad had raised him, he had taken him in when he was a young, defenseless ghost. He was practically his son, and had always treated him as such…

He heard someone enter the lab. He tensed, hoping it wasn't Vlad or Michael. The entity floated up to him and placed its hand gently on his face. He looked up and saw his half-ghost younger sister floating a few inches away from him.

"Clare…?"

Clare frowned, "Edward...I am so sorry. You don't deserve what Michael and Vlad have done to you. Neither does your fiancé…" She glanced at Danni and gave her a sad look.

"I know I am not the only ghost to fall victim to Vlad's schemes...You have been through worse than anyone else." Edward said, giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah…" Clare looked down, pushing her pain down.

"Clare...you had better get out of here. If Vlad finds out you are in here, things will not go very well for you or your mother." Edward warned her, taking a quick glance at the lab's entrance.

"Don't worry about me Edward...Vlad sent me down here…" Clare admitted, a guilty look on her face.

Edward frowned. "I see...well I do not want you to get into any trouble with our 'father'. Do what you must."

Clare sighed as she floated closer to him. "I'm sorry. You know I really don't want to do this, but…"

"You have no choice...I know." Edward finished for her. He gave her a small, sad smile. She returned it.

"Remember, I really don't want to do this. And even though we came from completely different families, know that you are the best brother I could ever ask for. I love you." She gave him a hug, even though she knew he couldn't return it.

"I love you too, Clare. And you are the best sister I could ever ask for. I understand that you really have no choice. Now do what you have to do, before you get into trouble…" Edward lowered his head, knowing she had to do it.

Clare's eyes began to glow a bright pink color, and a pink mist came out of her hands and began surrounding Edward, invading his mind, erasing all memory of what had happened that day, and any memory of Danni...or so Vlad thought. In reality, Clare was forcing his mind to suppress the memories, so that they weren't completely gone, just forgotten. She then created new memories so that he wasn't completely confused when he came to, and forced him to lose consciousness once again, then she teleported him to his old room.

She then turned her attention to Danni, who was beginning to move and groan as she regained consciousness.

Clare quietly observed her. She really looked very similar to the second of the original two halfas, except for the fact that she had longer hair and looked more feminine. She was very beautiful.

Danni opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the blurriness in her vision, then realised that she was restrained. "Where am I? Who did this? What happened?" She asked herself aloud as she looked around the lab.

"That's no longer important." Clare said, floating closer to the defenseless half-ghost.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Danni asked her, looking at the young ghost nervously.

"Also not important. What is important, is that Edward loves you. Nothing that happened today is his fault." Clare assured her. "Not that you'll remember any of this."

Danni looked at her, frowning. "What do you mean?"

Clare looked away from her. "I'm sorry about what I am about to do... I honestly don't want to do this, but I'm afraid I have no choice..." As soon as she said this, her eyes began to glow a bright pink color, the spell stronger than the one she had put on her older sibling. Yet, she still didn't get rid of her memories of Edward, just pushed them to the back of her mind.

Danni then lost consciousness once again, and Clare teleported her back to her home in the ghost zone.

Clare sighed and walked up to her room. In one week she would get to be with the love of her life. She smiled to herself. She really couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Danny paced back and forth in his room. Tonight, Clare was coming for him. He had everything ready for his departure. Clare had told him to write a letter saying he was going back to Amity, that he couldn't take seeing his family in so much pain, that he needed a break from everything. He had already packed up his things and was eagerly awaiting Clare's arrival. She said she would be there by eleven. It was 10:50. Ten more minutes. He had to admit, he was really excited to see his girlfriend again. He really missed her. He didn't like being away from her, not being able to hold her, or kiss her. By now, everyone in the house was fast asleep. Or most were anyway. He knew his mother hadn't gotten much sleep since she found out his father had cheated on her. She spent most of her nights just asking herself 'why?'. Why had he done this to her? Why had she just let him slip through her fingers? Why hadn't she fought for him? Why couldn't she let him go?<p>

As he thought this, he heard footsteps outside of his door. The door opened slowly as his mother poked her head into the room. "Sweetie? Are you still awake?"

Danny looked at his mother, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep," he lied.

Sam sighed. "I know that everything that's been happening with your father and me, and moving here to Florida from Amity is a big change and hard to deal with, but I just want you to know, if you need to talk, I'm always here for you." Sam assured her son.

Danny smiled, "Thanks mom, and I really appreciate it. It was a lot to deal with at one time, but I've been trying to make the best of it, for you. I know this has been hardest for you most of all. Unlike Lilith and Danielle, I'm trying to be strong and understanding, for your sake."

Sam frowned, "They are taking this rather hard. I don't understand why they can't see that I'm the victim here. They keep treating me like I'm the bad guy!"

Danny hugged his mother. "That might be because we've always seen him, for all of our lives, as the hero. It's hard to imagine that he would ever hurt anyone, especially not us."

"I understand. I'm glad you're being so understanding about all of this. I really appreciate it. But don't be so hard on your sisters. They're still adjusting to everything. Just give them some time, they'll come around." Sam turned and opened the door. "Now, please try to get some sleep."

Danny smiled and nodded, "Alright mom. You too. You look exhausted."

"Alright son, I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom." Danny watched as his mother walked out of the room and heard her walk to her room and shut the door. He looked at the time. 11:00. He walked to the room's balcony and looked around the night sky, not seeing Clare anywhere. He frowned.

"Looking for me?"

Danny gasped as he saw Clare fly onto the balcony in her ghost form. He then smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you...so much."

Clare hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "Me too, Danny."

Danny pulled away enough to be able to kiss her.

"Danny, we really should get going. My father's expecting us. We need to fly a long way. Not as long as it could be, but still a long way." Clare said, floating off the balcony.

Danny grabbed his backpack with his stuff and placed the letter he wrote on the bed and went back onto the balcony.

Clare extended her hand towards Danny. "Ready?"

Danny looked at her hand, then back to his room, then back at her hand. He morphed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Vlad paced back and forth in his living room.<p>

"What is taking this lasted girl so long. They should have been back half an hour ago!"

Michael looked at his father, clearly amused. "Maybe they stopped on the way here to fool around,"

Vlad glared at his son. "Don't be foolish. She wouldn't…would she?" Vlad shook his head at the thought.

Suddenly, Clare and Danny flew through the roof and landed a few feet from Vlad.

"Hey dad! This is my boyfriend Danny. Danny this is my dad." Clare said, smiling.

Danny extended his hand to Vlad. Vlad shook the boy's hand and smiled pleasantly. "Nice to meet you sir."

"Please, Daniel, call me Vlad. I hope you make yourself at home. Feel free to explore as much as you feel like. Clare will show you to your room. Breakfast is served at 8am, lunch at 12pm, and dinner is at 6pm. You can go into the kitchen at any time to get a snack if you get hungry. Alright, I'll be in my office. Good night children." Vlad began to walk away, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, and Clare? Meet me in my office as soon as you are finished with Daniel, hm?"

Clare nodded slowly, wondering what he needed to speak to her about. She decided not to worry about it and helped Danny with his things. She walked up the main stairs and headed to the room Vlad had her and Michael prepare for Danny. That day was still a little blurry to her. She woke up on the bed a few hours later with a slight headache.

Soon they arrived at Danny's room. Clare opened the door and led him inside. "This is it."

Danny's eyes widened. "Whoa…" The room was huge. "This is my room?"

Clare smiled. "Yeah, you have a bathroom, study, closet, and a secret room you can access by pulling down these stairs, "She walked into his closet and pulled down some stairs. "Alright, I'll leave you to get adjusted. If you need me, my room is two doors to the left."

Danny dropped his things and walked over to Clare slowly. Clare watched him until he was only a few inches from her.

Danny gazed into Clare's light green eyes and she returned the gaze and almost found herself lost in his blue ones.

Danny leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was innocent at first, but became more and more passionate, and soon, Clare was being pushed onto the bed, Danny sliding onto her.

*Knock knock*

Danny quickly got off of the young female hybrid and helped her off the bed.

"Clare, father would like to see you in his office." Michael shouted, knowing well that he was interrupting something.

"I-I'll be right out!" Clare called out. She looked back at Danny and smiled. "I hope you like the room. Try to get some sleep, ok? I'll see you tomorrow." Danny returned the smile and nodded. He watched her as she turned and walked out of her room. He glanced down and looked a the bulge in his pants. "Darn it." Danny whispered in annoyance.

Clare walked towards Vlad's study. _What just happened? Were we about to…? Am I crazy?! Sure, I love him, but I don't know if he loves me. Besides, we haven't been together for very long. Darn you teenage hormones! That bulge though…_ Clare dismissed her thoughts as she arrived at Vlad's study. She knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in.

"Come in Clare." Vlad called from within.

Clare opened the door and looked at Vlad curiously. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Vlad looked at her with an emotionless stare. "Why were you late in your arrival with the boy?"

Clare frowned, "Danny kept fooling around and flying around everywhere. So it took us longer…"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Is that truly the reason? Or is it that you and Daniel wanted some 'play time' together?"

Clare looked at Vlad in disbelief. "What? Vlad, how dare you think that!? I haven't known him long enough to want to…" Clare trailed off as Vlad played back security footage from Danny's room, showing what had just happened a few minutes earlier.

Vlad glared at her. "Now why were you really late?"

Clare returned his glare. "I already told you! He kept flying around! And if you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe your own invention!" Clare activated her bracelet, which was also a tracking device. "Activate GPS tracker. Show movements from 11pm to 3am." Suddenly, a screen appeared in front of Vlad. A red dot appeared on the screen with coordinates below it. "Zoom out and fast forward." Clare commanded, and the device obeyed. Other than a few times she went in a circle or randomly zigzagged, the red dot headed straight for its destination. When it arrived, Clare commanded it to shut down and looked at Vlad, who had a sober expression on his face.

"As for that security tape, I would ask you to STOP putting security cameras everywhere and let everyone have their privacy, but a fruit loop like you-"

Vlad immediately glared at her. "What did you just call me?"

Clare mentally cringed. "I just meant, someone with your mindset-"

Vlad rose from his desk and walked over to the young girl, soon looming over her. "What did you just call me?"

Clare gulped. "Fruit loop…?"

Vlad grabbed her by the neck and soon Clare was screaming in agony, electricity coursing through her body. Vlad let her go and she slumped on the ground. Clare fearfully looked up at the older hybrid.

"How do you know about that?!" Vlad demanded to know, knowing that the only people who had ever called him that were his enemies.

"I-I-" Clare stuttered, fearfully trying to find the words to explain.

"Tell me now! Or else you will never see your mother or Daniel ever again!" Vlad threatened.

"I looked into Danny's dad's memories! I wanted to know why you were out to get him!" Clare confessed, already bracing herself for another attack. And she got it. Vlad slapped her across the face, making her head spin and almost making her black out.

"Next time you do something like this, you'll get far worse." Vlad said darkly. Noticing that he had left red marks on her neck and on her cheek, he grabbed his watch and pushed a button. "Desiree, come to my office."

Clare's eyes went wide and she gasped. "What do you want with my mom? What are you going to do to her?"

Vlad completely ignored the almost frantic girl and watched as the ghost mage appeared in his office. "Yes Vlad?" She noticed that her daughter was also there and saw the marks on her face. She glared at Vlad, "What did you do to my baby?! You'll pay for this Vlad!" She lunged herself at him, but Vlad simply put up a shield and watched as Desiree crashed into it. He then pushed another button on his watch. Desiree screamed as she was electrocuted by the two metal bracelets she wore on her arms. Clare wanted to defend her mother, but feared that Vlad would hurt her even worse if she did. Seconds later, the torture stopped and Desiree was left on the floor gasping from the pain.

"Now if we're done with your dramatics, I need your powers." Vlad said, sounding almost bored."

Desiree slowly rose from the floor and bowed her head submissively. Clare, not wanting to cause her mother any further pain, held her tongue and looked away.

"Make it so that the marks on her disappear completely, but she will still feel the pain as if they were still there." Vlad ordered.

Desiree nodded and turned to face her daughter. She did as Vlad ordered and soon, Clare was being surrounded by a green mist and the marks on her disappeared. It was as if he had never struck her. Well on the outside. She still felt all the pain she had before they disappeared.

"Both of you are dismissed. Leave." Vlad ordered coldly.

Both mages didn't hesitate to obey his order and left immediately. Clare helped her mother to her room. Once they were there, Desiree sat on her bed and looked at the floor sadly. Clare sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Desiree held her teenage daughter, trying to comfort both of them.

"I wish daddy was here…" Clare whispered shakily.

Desiree held her tighter. "I know. Me too...but we'll be fine…"

Clare began to sob, and so did her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that.<strong>

**I honestly hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took me a while, but I had fun with it. Don't worry, Sam won't be so, er, mean(?) for long.**

**I will be focusing more on the original gang in the next chapter. Especially Jazz. She hasn't gotten to be in this story very much.**

**Alright, see you next chapter, Bye!**

**-Jennie **


End file.
